El deber del corazón
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Link es un joven con un gran vacío en su corazón, por eso abandona Ordon y viaja al Castillo de Hyrule. Ahí no solo encontrará las respuestas a sus preguntas, sino que también experimentará por primera vez el amor y la pasión hacia el objeto de su responsabilidad, esto le causará un conflicto donde tendrá que elegir entre el deber de su honor o el de su corazón.
1. Buscando respuestas

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Algunos personajes de esta historia están basados físicamente en el juego Hyrule Warriors, otros son inventados. No hay spoilers, así que pueden leerla tranquilamente. Espero sea de su agrado.

Saludos cordiales…

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Buscando respuestas**

Una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes iba herida corriendo desesperadamente por los campos de Hyrule, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y en sus brazos tenía a un pequeño bebé, su hijo.

Ella se sentía impactada por la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir…Su esposo, el amor de su vida, había muerto dando su vida por su familia.

Su esposo y ella vivían en el castillo de Hyrule, él era un hombre alto de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía un alto cargo por sobre los soldados de Hyrule, era un Sir, un hombre lleno de valor y honorables cualidades, siempre dispuesto a proteger a su familia y a su tierra.

La paz del reino se vio afectada por una guerra donde muchos soldados murieron junto a los suyos. El Sir desesperado fue a ver si su familia estaba bien y cuando llegó a su hogar encontró a su esposa herida con su hijo en brazos.

El honorable hombre se acercó a ayudarla inmediatamente, pero antes de llegar donde ellos pudo ver que una flecha iba a atravesarlos. El rápidamente se interpuso y la flecha le perforó el corazón, su esposa desesperada evitó su caída al suelo con el único brazo que tenía libre.

\- Mi amor…no te mueras por favor - lloraba desconsolada.

\- ¡Huye de aquí! sálvate a ti y a nuestro hijo. Nunca olvides que siempre fuiste y serás el amor de mi vida y que desde donde esté siempre los cuidare a ti a nuestro pequeño. Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz y haberme regalado una hermosa familia…los amo… - mencionó con dificultad.

Después de esas palabras cerró sus ojos, la mujer no dejaba de llorar al haber perdido a su amado, pero tuvo que sacar fuerzas para huir del palacio y de esa forma salvar a su bebé…

Fue a buscar a las caballerizas a un caballo, pero lamentablemente no había ninguno… sin embargo notó que había una yegua de gran tamaño pero muy joven aun que estaba asustada por todo el escándalo que se estaba llevado acabo. Sin pensarlo se subió a ella y salió huyendo del palacio…

* * *

La joven mujer huyó sin rumbo fijo, había perdido mucha sangre y sentía que las fuerzas se le acababan. Cruzó un gran bosque y llegó a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon.

Una vez que se bajó de la yegua le costó mantener el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero la el noble animal evitó su caída y le ayudó a arrimarse a un árbol. Ese gestó provocó que la mujer mire al corcel con cariño y agradecimiento.

\- Gracias…a pesar de tener tan poca edad, eres muy grande y valiente. Lamento que tu madre haya muerto durante la masacre…

La yegua se recostó a su lado mientras la mujer esta estaba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó a su hijo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, para luego quedarse dormida en la eternidad...

* * *

Un joven llamado Moy se encontraban caminando por el pueblo, iba a salir hacia la fuente de Latoan, pero se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver a una mujer arrimada a un árbol con un bebé en sus brazos y un caballo a su lado..

El joven se acercó y verificó el estado de la mujer, pero se dio cuenta que estaba muerta y con gran tristeza tomó al bebé que tenía en sus brazos que dormía plácidamente. Moy pudo notar que la criatura en su mano derecha tenía un signo muy extraño, eran tres triángulos y también vio que en su cuello tenía una cadena de oro con un dije, este tenía escrito un nombre, decía "Link" y detrás de esta tenía el mismo signo de la mano derecha, el extraño triangulo…

* * *

Link es un chico de 21 años, piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules intensos, creció en Ordon junto a las demás personas, a pesar que era diferente a ellos por sus orejas, todos lo querían mucho y lo trataban bien.

Desde pequeño demostró ser muy independiente, pues aparte de ir a la escuela e instruirse, por las tardes trabajaba ayudando a las demás personas del pueblo y de esa forma ganarse algo de dinero para ayudar en los gastos de su hogar.

A la edad de 15 años, construyó su casa en un enorme árbol y empezó a vivir ahí solo, Moy deseaba que siguiera viviendo con ellos y con su esposa, que estaba próxima a dar a luz a su hijo, pero Link deseaba ser más independiente. Moy lo apoyó en su decisión y se sentía orgulloso de su madurez.

Desde que Link tuvo uso de razón siempre estaba acompañado de una yegua, esta era la misma que estaba junto a él y a su madre el día que llegaron a Ordon, ahora estaba más grande y era muy rápida, el joven la quería mucho y siempre se cuidaban mutuamente, le puso de nombre Epona.

Link siempre tuvo la compañía de muchas personas, del alcalde, de su hija Ilia, quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga y de los niños, pero a pesar de eso siempre se sintió solo…

El conocía la historia de su madre, que llegó al pueblo muy herida con él en brazos, que Epona estaba junto a ella en ese momento y que Moy cuidó de él desde entonces y cuando este se casó con su prometida Juli, los dos cuidaron de él hasta que se independizó.

Todas las noches al llegar a su casa se recostaba en su cama y se metía la mano por debajo del cuello, de ahí sacaba un objeto, su cadena. Aun usaba la cadena de oro con su nombre y siempre sintió curiosidad del origen de la misma, tampoco tenía idea de quien fue su padre, desde pequeño sentía ese vació en su corazón.

Estaba agradecido por las atenciones de todo Ordon para con él, pero a pesar de eso, aun el vació seguía ahí…todas las noches se sentía solo a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas, esa soledad le endureció su corazón poco a poco con el pasar de los años, sin embargo eso no le impedía sonreír ni ser cordial con los demás.

* * *

Link ya había finalizado sus estudios, se encontraba acostado en el pasto del rancho pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante, en ese momento llegó Moy a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Link, quisiera que hablemos sobre un tema en particular. Ahora que has acabado tus estudios, ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- No lo sé, en eso estaba pensando justamente…

\- Tú eres un chico diferente a los demás, siempre lo supe desde el momento que empecé a cuidar de ti. Pienso que tu misión en esta vida va más allá de vivir en este pueblo...debes conocer más el mundo, sobre todo tu tierra.

Link escuchó atentamente las palabras de Moy y cuando terminó de hablar se levantó y le respondió.

\- ¡Quiero conocer Hyrule! Yo sé que ese es mi lugar, desde pequeño tengo una gran necesidad de ir allá, pues pienso que ahí encontrare las respuestas que tanto necesito…

Moy se quedó helado escuchando las palabras del joven, en ese momento sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en sus manos.

\- Es una solicitud real, es para ser soldado en el castillo de Hyrule. A mí me llegó hace unas semanas, pero no acepte pues yo ya estoy viejo para esas cosas. Pienso que tú deberías ser parte del ejército de Hyrule, cumples con todos los requisitos, eres joven, fuerte y manejas la espada de manera extraordinaria, a pesar que fui tu maestro estos años, me superaste en todo sentido. Siento que eso es algo que ya está en ti desde que naciste.

Link tomó la solicitud real y se la quedó observando durante varios minutos.

\- Ve a Hyrule Link, conoce el mundo y puede ser que en esa nueva etapa, encuentres lo que tanto has buscado.

\- Gracias Moy, mañana mismo partiré para allá – respondió con una sonrisa.

Link y Moy se despidieron para luego dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Al llegar, el joven se acostó en su cama y una vez más se puso a observar su cadena con detenimiento mientras su corazón latía rápidamente, pues presentía que su viaje a Hyrule le cambiaría la vida para siempre…


	2. Encuentro con el deber

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro con el deber**

Link se despertó muy temprano para iniciar su viaje. Una vez que desayunó y estuvo listo se dirigió hasta la casa de Moy para despedirse…

Al llegar ahí se encontró con todos los habitantes de Ordon, estaban con las miradas tristes, pues sabían que el joven ya no viviría con ellos.

\- Link, nos apena mucho que te vayas, pero tienes derecho a conocer más sobre el mundo y encontrar tu verdadero destino. Solo quiero que sepas que en representación de todo el pueblo, te deseo todas las bendiciones en la nueva etapa que vas a comenzar. – indicó el alcalde con tristeza.

Ilia se sentía muy apenada con la partida del joven, habían sido amigos desde niños y le dolía separarse de él.

\- Me llena de tristeza que te vayas, pero si eso te hace feliz, yo también lo seré…

La joven abrazó a su amigo con cariño, mientras que el tímidamente le correspondió de la misma forma…

Una vez que se separó de ella dirigió unas palabras a sus amigos de forma nostálgica.

\- Quiero agradecerles a todos por el cariño y apoyo recibido en toda mi vida, yo no pienso olvidarme jamás de Ordon y prometo venir a visitarlos siempre. Recuerden que si me necesitan, yo estaré disponible para ustedes inmediatamente.

Una vez que terminó su agradecimiento, Moy y su esposa Juli se acercaron a él con su pequeño hijo Iván junto a ellos.

\- Moy y yo nunca dejaremos de agradecerle a las Diosas el haberte traído a nuestras vidas, pues nos enseñaste desde el inicio lo que es el amor hacia un hijo sin serlo. Nunca olvides que siempre seremos como tus padres. – dijo la mujer llorando.

Link abrazó cálidamente a Moy y a Juli, los quería como si fueran sus padres y jamás olvidaría que ellos lo cuidaron cuando su madre murió. Una vez que se separó de la pareja se agachó a la altura del niño para hablarle.

\- Promete que cuidaras a tus padres y nunca olvidarás lo que te he enseñado para que seas más fuerte. No estés triste, regresaré a visitarte y espero que para ese entonces ya manejes mejor la espada. – le dijo de manera cálida.

\- Lo haré Link, y espero que cumplas tu promesa de regresar – respondió el niño el tono triste.

Después de la triste despedida, Link se subió en Epona y se fue alejando del pueblo pero antes de marcharse, observó su casa por última vez con nostalgia y luego de eso se fue de Ordon definitivamente…

* * *

En el castillo de Hyrule se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de comité, estaban varios hombres, entre ellos uno llamado Yago, el primer ministro. Él era un hombre apuesto de 40 años, alto, con el cuerpo tonificado, piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes. A pesar de su edad, mostraba un buen estado físico y jovial.

También se encontraban dos mujeres, una de ellas era una joven de 18 años, cabello largo y rubio con una trenza al final del mismo, piel blanca y ojos azules. Era dueña de una extraordinaria belleza, usaba un vestido largo color rosa con lila con un ligero escote de acero, también usaba unas hombreras del mismo material y una delicada tiara adornaba su cabeza. A su lado estaba una joven mujer de 35 años, una sheikah; tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello blanco recogido y un largo mechón colgándole adelante, ojos carmesí y de contextura delgada, usaba un pantalón azul con una chaqueta color gris.

Todos los presentes se encontraban discutiendo sobre algunos asuntos importantes y estos eran relacionados con la más joven de las mujeres.

\- ¡La calidad de hombres que tenemos para ser soldados del ejército real es lamentable! y lo que es peor, ninguno está lo suficientemente preparado para ser el escolta de la princesa Zelda. - refutó el primer ministro enojado.

En ese momento la joven de cabellos rubios se puso de pie y tomó la palabra con firmeza.

\- No sé porque tiene que hacer estas cosas sin consultarme, yo no necesito un escolta, se cuidarme yo sola pues para eso he entrenado con la espada, el arco y flecha durante tantos años - reclamó indignada.

\- Princesa, con todo respeto no estoy de acuerdo con usted. Aún no conoce mucho de la vida, usted piensa que saliendo sola no arriesga su seguridad, piense que sus difuntos padres no se sentirían felices al ver que usted nos contradice, así que le guste o no tendrá un escolta…y cambiando de tema ahora que ya es mayor de edad debe empezar a buscar a su futuro esposo, pues la única manera que usted sea coronada como reina es casándose con un príncipe o noble.

\- ¡Yo no pienso casarme con ningún desconocido! Si algún día me llego a casar, será enamorada.

En ese momento la mujer con cabello blanco se puso de pie enojada y enfocó sus ojos en el primer ministro.

\- Yago, yo apoyo totalmente a la princesa, ella debe casarse con una persona que le de amor y seguridad, no con un desconocido que solo busque la corona.

\- ¡Deja de decir tantas tonterías Impa! para gobernar el amor no sirve de nada. Es momento de dejar los sentimentalismos a un lado, les guste o no, la princesa deberá casarse muy pronto y si no lo hace este reino sufrirá las consecuencias a nivel político y económico. ¡Doy por terminada esa reunión!

El primer ministro se retiró con su consejo de la sala de juntas mientras que Impa y Zelda se quedaron solas en el lugar. La princesa estaba tan llena de enojo que tenía sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas.

\- ¡Ahora más que nunca extraño a mis padres! ellos nos permitirían tal abuso…

\- Lo sé, es lamentable que hayan muerto en esa emboscada, cada día el reino está más inseguro, por esa razón necesitas tener un escolta, es por tu bien.

\- ¡No Impa! no quiero tener a un extraño invadiendo mi espacio y acosándome a cada rato, ¡Me rehúso!

Zelda salió de la sala de juntas muy enojada y fue a su habitación. Al llegar ahí fue a su balcón y observó las estrellas mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirse libre…algo que jamás en su vida había experimentado.

* * *

Link llegó a la ciudadela de Hyrule esa misma noche. Se instaló en un hotel y luego tomó un baño para acostarse a dormir. Hubiera querido conocer un poco más el lugar, pero no había mucho que apreciar con la oscuridad presente.

Desde que piso las praderas del reino sintió como si antes hubiera estado ahí, sentía que esas hermosas tierras eran parte de su vida; se levantó de su cama y fue a asomarse a una ventana, desde ahí se observaba el castillo de Hyrule en todo su esplendor. Por algún razón se sintió atraído por ese lugar, su corazón latía demasiado rápido pues esperaba que ya amaneciera para ir allá, así que cerró las ventanas y se recostó en su cama para entregarse al sueño…

* * *

El joven se despertó temprano para ir al castillo, decidió ir vestido usando ropa sencilla, un pantalón negro y una camisa color azul marino…

Una vez que llegó al palacio presentó la solicitud de soldado y de esa forma lo dejaron entrar para luego ser escoltado hacia el primer ministro.

\- Buenos días muchacho, mi nombre es Yago, primer ministro del reino. Veo que eres madrugador pues has llegado temprano. ¿que deseas por aquí?...

Link hizo una reverencia para saludar al ministro y se presentó formalmente con él.

\- Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Link.

\- ¿Link?... ¿te llamas Link?

El ministro Yago sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar el nombre del muchacho.

\- Así es señor, me llamo Link y provengo del poblado de Ordon. Vengo a solicitarle que por favor me permita entrar al ejército real de Hyrule, pues deseo conocer más sobre esta tierra y protegerla.

El primer ministro lo miraba de pies a cabeza, a pesar de su mirada fría pudo notar que Link era un chico físicamente aceptable, tenía un cuerpo muy fortalecido y tonificado, no se lo veía flaco y débil como otros soldados, además su manera de hablar era educada y con un matiz diferente, sus modales al dirigirse a él no era de un muchacho de pueblo…por una extraña razón sentía que el muchacho frente a él se le hacía familiar.

\- Muchacho, ¿en serio vienes de Ordon?, no pareces ser de ahí.

\- En realidad yo no nací en Ordon, fui criado ahí pero mi verdadero lugar de origen es aquí en Hyrule.

\- Entiendo, me pareces un chico muy capaz, pero antes necesito probarte.

El primer ministro llamó a uno de sus hombres más fuertes, era uno de los mejores espadachines del palacio.

\- Link, para ser soldado debes pasar esta prueba, tendrás con este soldado un duelo de espadas, están serán de madera para evitar heridos, pero no creas que eso será fácil pues él es uno de los mejores espadachines del reino. Si logras vencerlo una vez, serás admitido como soldado real.

Link aceptó el reto inmediatamente, él y su contrincante tomaron posiciones y se les entregó sus espadas de madera y escudos…

Luego de la orden del ministro, empezaron a pelear y en menos de 3 minutos el espadachín del reino estaba tirado en el suelo, tenía la boca abierta de la impresión al ver que un simple muchacho lo había vencido con facilidad.

\- ¡Por las Diosas! lo has vencido muchacho, estoy sorprendido. Estás aceptado como soldado real de la corte, felicidades. – indicó Yago emocionado.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír por la noticia de su aceptación y luego del anuncio se dirigió donde espadachín y lo ayudo a levantarse.

\- Prometo que desde ahora entrenare muy duro para darle honor a mi puesto. – le dijo al ministro.

\- Eso se verá con el tiempo, pero aparte de ser soldado tendrás otra misión, es algo muy importante y solo un hombre como tu puede hacerla, serás muy bien pagado por tu doble labor. Acompáñame, por favor.

* * *

Link y el primer ministro se dirigieron hacia la parte norte del palacio, ahí se encontraba Impa revisando unos documentos.

\- Buenos días Impa, quiero presentarte al nuevo miembro del ejército real, Link.

\- Buenos días lady, es un gusto conocerla.

Link hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo a la sheikah mientras que ella le respondió de la misma forma.

\- Buenos días Link, es un gusto conocerte. Aparte del primer ministro, yo también trato asuntos con el ejército real, pues soy la capitana del mismo, así que si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo...y por favor no me digas Lady, dime Impa solamente.

\- Está bien Impa, lo que usted diga.

Impa observó al muchacho detenidamente, no solo le parecía un joven muy educado y cordial, sino que también le resultaba familiar, no podía explicarlo pero sentía que lo conocía de antes.

Después de la presentación de Link con Impa, el ministro le hizo una pregunta a la sheikah.

\- Impa, necesito encontrar a la princesa Zelda, ¿podrías decirme dónde está?

\- Ella está en el jardín central, está tocando su lira. ¿No me digas que Link será su…?

\- Gracias Impa por la información, nos retiramos.

El primer ministro encaminó al jardín central junto con el nuevo soldado y una vez que llegaron Link no pudo evitar sorprenderse del hermoso lugar que lo rodeaba. Habia rosas de todos los colores, pájaros cantando a todo pulmón…y una hermosa melodía entonada por un instrumento, que a medida que caminaba más se acercaba al lugar donde provenía…hasta que llegaron a una joven que estaba de espaldas.

\- Princesa Zelda, vengo a informarle que he encontrado a la persona indicada para ser su escolta, no solo será miembro del ejército real, sino que también la protegerá y la acompañara a todos lados, le presento a Link.

Zelda se dio la vuelta de mala gana, pero su rostro cambió al ver al joven. Sintió que una electricidad le recorría el cuerpo pues frente a ella estaba un chico muy atractivo con unos intensos ojos azules, piel blanca, labios bien definidos y un cuerpo tonificado…

Por su parte Link también sintió un estremecimiento recorrerlo entero, su ojos no podían asimilar a la mujer tan hermosa que tenía frente a él, se perdió en sus hermosos ojos azules, en su blanca piel, en sus apetecibles labios y en las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo. Nunca en su vida había sentido esas sensaciones hacia una mujer, trató de disimular, pero solo con tenerla cerca se le alborotaban los sentidos.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron por un rato sin decir palabra alguna, sus corazones latían sin parar por razones aparentemente desconocidas, pero lo que si era un hecho, es que encontrarse el uno al otro los impactó en sobremanera…


	3. ¿A dónde quiere ir?

**Capítulo 3: ¿A dónde quiere ir?**

Link y Zelda no podían dejar de mirarse, se quedaron así por un buen rato hasta que el joven rompió el silencio e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Buenos días su alteza, mi nombre es Link…es un gusto conocerla.

\- Buenos días…mi nombre es Zelda y también es un gusto conocerlo.

El primer ministro se quedó aliviado al ver que la princesa no trato de forma indebida a su nuevo escolta. En ese momento se dio cuenta que definitivamente Link era el indicado para llevar dicha tarea.

\- Princesa, él será su escolta de ahora en adelante. Mañana mismo empezará con sus labores pues este día me encargaré de hablarle sobre su trabajo y a enseñarle todo el palacio. Link, después de eso también te daré tiempo para que vaya a recoger tus cosas, pues a partir de mañana es necesario que te mudes a vivir aquí.

\- Gracias ministro, la verdad no traje muchas cosas de Ordon, pero lo que si tengo es una Yegua y me gustaría saber si la puedo traer aquí conmigo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!, en serio me sorprendes, vienes preparado en todo hasta con corcel en mano. ¡Eres muy eficiente!

El ministro Yago le hizo una seña a Link para que se retiren a explorar el palacio. El joven se despidió con una reverencia de la princesa y mientras eso pasaba sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar sin poder evitar sonrojarse...

Zelda se quedó helada pensando en el apuesto joven que acababa de conocer, sin embargo también le volvió la idea a la cabeza que no le gustaría tener a una persona que la esté siguiendo a todos lados, así que dejo de lado su absurdo trance y volvió a sus antiguas ideas.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Link regresó al hotel y preparó sus cosas para mudarse al castillo al día siguiente. Una vez que finalizó de alistar todo, se sentó en su cama a pensar en todo lo transcurrido…especialmente en la princesa.

\- Es muy hermosa, nunca había conocido a una mujer así de bella. – se dijo ensimismado.

Se sentía totalmente obnubilado recordando a la hermosa joven, sin embargo en ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con el primer ministro en el transcurso del día.

**_Flashback_**

_Link y el primer ministro se encontraban caminando por los pasillos. El ilustre hombre se había encargado de presentar al recién llegado con los demás soldados reales y también le contó un poco de la historia del palacio, luego de eso empezaron a hablar de la princesa._

\- _Link, la princesa es una joven muy bella e inteligente, a sus 18 años demuestra ser muy madura, pero te advierto que la idea de tener un escolta no le gusta para nada, así que no dejes que las malas caras que te haga perturben tu trabajo. Aparte de tu labor de soldado, también la acompañarás a todos lados y la entrenaras, ella practica con la espada, el arco y la fecha, estos últimos los maneja a la perfección, pero la espada aun le cuesta un poco así que en eso ayúdale. __Sé que puedo encomendarte esa labor y sobre todo sé que la respetaras, no tienes idea a cuantos insolentes he castigado por poner los ojos encima de ella._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Link recordó todas esas palabras claramente, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interponga con su deber, asi que inmediatamente se quitó esos pensamientos de la mente y se enfocó en ser un soldado honorable.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Link ya estaba instalado en el palacio, se puso su armadura de soldado que consistía en una cota de malla cubierta por una camisa gris con hombreras de acero y un pantalón del mismo color con unas botas color marrón. La camisa tenía en el medio un símbolo muy extraño, era una enorme ave con un triángulo muy parecido al que tenía en su mano derecha y detrás de su dije, se quedó pensativo sobre ello, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del primer ministro.

\- ¡Te ves muy bien muchacho! esa armadura te queda a la perfección. - dijo sorprendido.

Yago empezó a observar al joven de forma nostálgica, provocando que el mismo se extrañe por su actitud.

\- Sabes muchacho…por alguna extraña razón me recuerdas a alguien…

Link prefirió no decir nada ante el comentario, simplemente le sonrió de forma cortés y cálida.

Luego de algunos minutos de conversación, los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia el jardín donde estaba la princesa Zelda.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, la encontraron sentada en el lugar de siempre observándolos de manera muy seria.

\- Buenos días princesa, aquí le traigo a su escolta, así que ya sabe que él estará disponible para lo que necesite. Hasta luego.

El primer ministro se retiró dejando a los jóvenes solos, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo vestido de esa forma, pero trató de no fijarse en eso e intentó mantener la mayor distancia posible de él.

\- Mira Link, yo no tengo nada en tu contra, pero te pido que no te quieras meter en mis asuntos, yo la verdad no deseo tener un escolta. – indicó de forma seca.

Link miró a la princesa de manera seria hasta que sus labios mostraron una cálida sonrisa, provocando que ella se ruborice enormemente.

\- Princesa, entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente, pues sé que no desea que esté atrás suyo en todo momento, así que por ahora me retiraré y la dejaré sola…una vez que decida realizar alguna actividad, yo la acompañaré...

Zelda miró a Link de manera enojada, prefirió no contestarle nada de lo que le dijo, solo observó como él se retiraba del jardín, aunque sabía que él estaría afuera esperando hasta que ella salga…inmediatamente vino a su mente la sonrisa que le había hecho, en serio no entendía porque a cada momento pensaba en lo apuesto que era.

\- Que atractivo que es...- se dijo a sí misma.

Link se encontraba afuera de los jardines esperando a que Zelda salga, pensaba que la princesa era una persona de carácter difícil, pero no por eso dejaría de cumplir con el trabajo de protegerla.

* * *

La princesa salió de los jardines después de una hora y ahí se encontró a Link de pie esperándola.

\- Me dijo el primer ministro que a esta hora usted practica con la espada, yo voy a ser su entrenador, así que vamos a practicar.

\- ¡Yo no necesito un entrenador! por favor déjame sola - ordenó de forma cortante.

La joven caminó rápidamente para alejarse de su escolta, sin embargo él la siguió en contra de su voluntad, así fue hasta que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento.

Zelda, se sentía muy molesta por la imposición del joven para estar junto a ella, así que para desquitar su enojo, lo retó a luchar contra ella en un duelo de espadas.

\- El ministro mencionó que eres un experto en el manejo de la espada. Si tan bueno eres, me gustaría comprobarlo… ¡así que lucha contra mí!

Link escuchó el desafío de la princesa, por un momento no sitió deseos de luchar contra ella pues temía lastimarla, pero por otro lado quería obedecer su petición.

\- Está bien princesa…pero luchemos con espadas de madera, no quiero que se lastime.

\- No quiero que sean de madera, quiero que sean de acero, ¿acaso tienes miedo?

Link sonrió de forma arrogante ante su pregunta y luego de eso le respondió.

\- Esta bien, las cosas serán como usted ordene…

Los jóvenes sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a luchar. Link pudo notar que la princesa era muy buena con el arma, pero en vez de luchar contra ella prefirió esquivarla para no lastimarla. Ella se empezó a enojar, pues quería que él pelee en serio, así que en ese momento Link tomó las riendas y le demostró lo bueno que era; con un ligero movimiento tumbó a la princesa quien estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero antes que eso pase el joven detuvo su caída tomándola por la cintura fuertemente...él detrás de ella y ubicando su espada en su cuello sin rozarla.

\- ¿Se rinde princesa? - preguntó sarcástico.

Zelda empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pues su escolta la tenía muy bien agarrada de la cintura y también sentía en su oreja su respiración haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca al sentirlo así de cerca.

Link también estaba nervioso, el olor del cabello de la princesa lo estaba embriagando, tenía deseos de aspirarlo profundamente y deleitarse con el aroma...También se estremeció al tenerla fuertemente agarrada por la cintura, el cuerpo de ella a espaldas estaba muy pegado al de él, eso provocó que un cosquilleo le recorra el cuerpo, era una sensación desconocida y agradable, pero al mismo tiempo lo asustaba, pues sentía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al roce con ella...así que antes de perder el control de sí mismo, se separó delicadamente de la ella.

Cuando la princesa se dio la vuelta estaba sonrojada. El escolta aparte de estar en la misma situación se sentía un poco acalorado, pero lo disimuló a la perfección para que la princesa no se dé cuenta.

\- Link…eres muy bueno con la espada, me has sorprendido...

\- Usted no se queda atrás princesa, solo le falta mejorar un poco su técnica. Si usted me lo permite, con gusto le ayudaré a lograrlo.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda...y también, gracias por haber detenido mi caída.- le dijo de forma tímida.

\- No agradezca, mi misión es no permitir que nada malo le pase, princesa... – indicó con una sonrisa.

Los dos se ruborizaron nuevamente después de esa conversación, luego de eso se dirigieron al palacio. Zelda fue a la biblioteca a leer unos libros y Link se encaminó a su campo de entrenamiento con sus demás compañeros…

* * *

Al llegar la noche los dos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas alcobas. La habitación de Link era muy grande y cómoda, al ser el escolta de la princesa tenía un cuarto mejor que el de los demás. Una vez que llegó a su hogar, tomó un baño y se acostó a su cama, mientras que por otra parte Zelda hizo lo mismo...

Los dos no podían dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el día, recordaron lo cerca que estuvieron sus cuerpos y como estos reaccionaron al estar en esa curiosa posición.

\- Es hermosa y altanera...su aroma es tan fascinante...su cuerpo...es maravilloso...- dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el joven se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, así que sacudió la cabeza y prefirió tratar de dormir.

Por otra parte Zelda también lanzó sus pensamientos inconscientemente, estaba ensimismada pensando el nuevo soldado.

\- Es tan guapo...que manos tan fuertes tiene...su mirada me encanta...- dijo ruborizada.

La princesa también se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, así que desechó todos los pensamientos de su cabeza y trató de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Link se convirtió en soldado y escolta de la princesa, el joven siempre la acompañaba a casi todas sus actividades y sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, la atracción hacia ellos cada día crecía más…no querían reconocerlo pero sentían cariño el uno por el otro.

* * *

Link estaba caminando para encontrarse con la princesa para ir a entrenar, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada perdida hacia el suelo. Sintió una enorme angustia por verla así, pero trató de calmarse para no demostrar esos sentimientos.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo princesa?... ¿se siente mal? – preguntó preocupado.

Zelda siempre fue educada para no demostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, pero por una extraña razón, deseaba desahogarse con su escolta.

\- Estoy cansada…este palacio me asfixia, ya no soporto estar encerrada aquí. Mis salidas solo son para arreglar asuntos del reino... quiero hacer cosas agradables, quiero sentirme libre por una vez en mi vida.- dijo apenada.

La princesa no aguantó y empezó a llorar en silencio. Link sintió un dolor en el pecho con esa imagen, no podía explicarlo, pero le dolía verla sufrir de esa forma así que siguiendo un osado impulso, se arrodilló para encontrarse con el rostro de ella y lo acarició con delicadeza para secarle las lágrimas...

Zelda se quedó sorprendida con la atrevida acción de Link, nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a tocarla de esa forma y sin su permiso…pero no opuso resistencia, le agradaba sentir ese contacto, era la primera persona aparte de Impa que la estaba apoyando de esa forma.

Link le regaló una sonrisa cálida, esas que a la princesa le gustaban tanto, después de eso los dos se pusieron de pie y el joven le planteó una pregunta.

\- ¿A dónde quiere ir?...

Zelda se quedó de piedra por la pregunta de su escolta, pensaba que sus oídos la estaban jugando una mala pasada.

\- No quiero que este triste, por eso pienso que le hará bien dar un paseo, pero no dejaré que vaya sola, pues mi deber es cuidarla siempre…dígame a donde desea ir y yo la llevaré.

\- Yo…quisiera conocer Hyrule libremente…no ir a ciertos lugares y encerrarme a reuniones. Que irónico que siendo la princesa no conozco mi propio reino. – confesó avergonzada.

\- Entonces permítame enseñarle todo lo que usted no conoce.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias Link…pero no puedo salir pues me pueden reconocer...

\- Eso no es problema, solo debe usar otro tipo de ropa, haga eso y nadie la reconocerá. Si desea mañana mismo podemos salir con la excusa que entrenaremos en otro lugar.- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Zelda no podía creer que Link estaba haciendo todo eso por ella, nunca nadie se había preocupado por su estrés y tristeza. Por otra parte, el joven tampoco entendía porque estaba actuando así, no debería importarle que ella llore o que este estresada, pero no podía evitarlo.

Luego de que el soldado se estuviera preguntando tantas cosas sin aparente respuesta, la princesa le sonrió y le dijo que aceptaba salir mañana a conocer más del reino junto con él...


	4. Nuevas sensaciones

**Capítulo 4: Nuevas sensaciones**

Zelda se levantó esa mañana muy feliz, pues la idea de salir del palacio a pasear con su escolta la animaba mucho, pero lo que le preocupaba era que ropa se iba a poner para no ser reconocida. Luego de haber tomado un baño, fue al closet a buscar que ponerse y encontró un vestido color lila con delicadas tira que caía hasta las rodillas. Una vez que terminó de vestirse se maquilló y peinó de una manera diferente a la habitual, esta vez llevaba el cabello totalmente suelto, sin trenza, rastras ni tiara que la molesten y al verse frente al espejo no pudo evitar sentirse hermosa y ligera como nunca antes…por primera vez había notado que incomodo era usar siempre sus pesadas joyas y hombreras.

* * *

Mientras Zelda se alistaba, Link fue hablar con el primer ministro a su despacho para pedirle permiso de llevar a la princesa a entrenar a otro lado.

\- Permítame llevar a la princesa a un lugar más abierto para poder entrenar, las técnicas que le pienso enseñar necesitan de otro ambiente, además le hará bien aprender fuera de las paredes del castillo.

\- Mmm…Esta bien Link, solo te pido que tengan cuidado, no permitas que nada malo le pase.

\- Prometo protegerla con mi propia vida si es necesario. – indicó asintiendo cortésmente.

Link se retiró del despacho y sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Se quitó su armadura de soldado y se puso una ropa más ligera, un pantalón café con una camisa blanca, para luego de eso ir a buscar a la princesa al jardín de siempre.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia los jardines, no pudo evitar pensar en las locuras que estaba cometiendo por su protegida.

\- _No puedo creer que le mienta al ministro con tal de complacer a la princesa.- pensó para si mismo sonrojado._

El soldado sintió un poco de cargo de conciencia con su forma de actuar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería detener ese momento, deseaba salir con la princesa y enseñarle el reino para que no se sienta triste.

* * *

Una vez que llegó al jardín se encontró con Zelda, inmediatamente quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que se veía, ella no necesitaba tantas cosas para verse bella pues ya había nacido con ese don. Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse en sobremanera al verla mientras que ella solo agachó la cabeza llena de vergüenza por su mirada.

\- ¿Me veo mal? - preguntó tímida.

\- No…todo lo contrario… te ves muy hermosa. – respondió desviando su mirada.

Zelda se emocionó mucho por el halago de su escolta, ella había escuchado cientos de veces a sus molestos pretendientes decirle "hermosa", pero al salir de la boca de Link, sonaba totalmente diferente.

Link trató de disimular la imprudencia de haberla halagado descaradamente, así que en ese momento le cambió de tema.

\- Con esa ropa nadie la reconocerá princesa… ¡vámonos rápido antes de que la vean vestida de esa forma!

Salieron en silencio del jardín y se dirigieron a buscar a Epona en las caballerizas. Una vez que la joven vio al corcel, no pudo evitar maravillarse por el esplendor del mismo.

\- ¡Que hermoso es tu caballo!

\- Gracias princesa…pero no es un caballo, es una yegua y se llama Epona.- respondió sonriendo.

Link se trepó a Epona y ayudó a la princesa a subir ubicándola delante de él, eso provocó que ella se ponga nerviosa, pues su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado al de su escolta.

\- Disculpe por tenerla de esta forma, por favor no piense mal. De esta manera nadie la va a ver pues mi brazo la va a estar cubriendo, por favor sujétese bien para que no se caiga.

Zelda se abrazó fuertemente a su escolta mientras abandonaban rápidamente el palacio, pudo sentir la respiración del joven y como su corazón latía fuertemente.

\- Link… ¿te sientes bien?...tu corazón late muy rápido…

\- Estoy bien princesa, no pasa nada.- le dijo con una sonrisa

En realidad si pasaba, Link estaba muy nervioso por tener a la princesa tan cerca, el solo contacto con ella lo hacía estremecer. No pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo porque no podía tranquilizarse…pero era inútil, su corazón no se detenía.

\- _¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?_ – pensó frustrado.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje llegaron al lago Hylia. Zelda ya había venido antes a ese lugar, pero nunca podía admirar el paisaje, pues se encerraba directo con la realeza Zora a tener reuniones de comité.

\- Es hermoso, jamás había visto el lago desde este punto. – indicó maravillada.

\- Qué bueno que le guste princesa, espero que esto le ayude a sentirse mejor.- dijo sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron a caminar por el lago, no conversaron mucho, pero si se lanzaron miradas de vez en cuando sonrojándose…caminaron hasta que llegaron a una profunda bajada a la que Link bajó sin mayor dificultad, pero al mirar arriba vio a la princesa con cara preocupada por la altura, así que estiró los brazos para que Zelda se apoye en él. Ella dudó por un momento saltar pero al final se armó de valor se entregó a los brazos del joven;

Cuando pegó el salto, Link la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él…la tuvo cargada por varios segundos mientras se miraban a los ojos de forma intensa, cosa que hizo que los dos se estremezcan, sobre todo por la cercanía de sus labios.

Inmediatamente el joven notó la incómoda situación, así que bajó a la princesa con cuidado para luego seguir caminando por el lugar.

Al llegar la tarde sintieron un poco de hambre, así que Link invitó a la princesa a comer en un pequeño restaurante que estaba en el lago. Zelda estaba encantada degustando su comida pues ya estaba cansada de comer todos los días lo mismo en el castillo.

Mientas la princesa comía empezó a observar a Link haciendo lo mismo que ella, se sorprendió al ver que tenía unos modales impecables en cada cosa que hacía, definitivamente a los ojos de ella no parecía un chico de pueblo…por otra parte el joven enseguida sintió la mirada curiosa de su protegida encima de él y en ese momento no pudo evitar ponerse más nervioso de lo normal.

* * *

Al llegar la noche regresaron al castillo y Link se ofreció cortésmente a escoltarla a sus aposentos.

\- Gracias por este hermoso día Link y también por la comida, estuvo deliciosa.- dijo la contenta joven.

\- No agradezca princesa…mi único objetivo es que usted siempre este bien.

El soldado dio una reverencia a su protegida y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero su paso fue detenido por la princesa llamándolo.

\- ¡Espera Link! ¿puedo pedirte un favor?…

\- Claro que sí, indíqueme que desea…

\- Ya no quiero que me digas princesa, deseo llámame por mi nombre…

Link sintió que las piernas no le respondieron después de escuchar las palabras de Zelda.

\- Yo… ¡No me pida eso princesa!…yo a usted la respeto mucho, una persona de mi rango no puede dirigirse de esa manera a usted. – indicó avergonzado.

\- Yo la verdad ya no te veo como mi escolta, sino como mi amigo. Quiero que nos hablemos de manera más informal, por favor haz lo que te pido, aunque sea hazlo cuando estemos solos, delante del ministro y las otras personas llámame princesa si así lo deseas.- dijo suplicante.

La princesa empezó a ponerse triste pues deseaba que Link le hable con más confianza, en ese momento el joven sintió otra vez una punzada en su pecho al verla de esa forma.

\- Está bien…haré lo que me pides…Zelda.- dijo ruborizado.

Zelda cambió su triste expresión por una sonrisa, se sentía dichosa al haber sido complacida por el soldado. Luego de haber llegado a su acuerdo los jóvenes se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Link al llegar a su cuarto se sentó en el borde de su cama y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese día. Sentía que había creado con la princesa un nexo muy especial, eso hizo que sin darse cuenta se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro…pero después de eso le vino una profunda tristeza, sentía que no estaba comportándose de un manera ética, por más que evitaba tomar distancia de ella, no podía, pues ver su hermosa sonrisa hacía que él se olvidara de todo, incluso de sus deberes reales.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a darse un baño, luego de eso se acostó a dormir,. Estaba tan cansado que el sueño llegó rápidamente y sin saberlo entre sueños no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su princesa…Zelda.

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y con ellos la amistad de los jóvenes crecía cada vez más. Link siempre llevaba a Zelda a escondidas a conocer diferentes lugares y probar diferente comida, ambos disfrutaban mucho de la compañía del otro…sin embargo sus paseos no impedían que ambos cumplan con sus responsabilidades, la princesa había mejorado mucho en el manejo de la espada y Link había ganado mucho prestigio como soldado.

* * *

En una de sus salidas por la ciudadela, Zelda pudo ver que en una joyería vendían una hermosa caja musical, por la forma de mirarla se veía que la deseaba tanto.

Estaba tan ensimismada por el objeto que se asustó al ser interrumpida por su escolta de forma abrupta.

\- Zelda, no te des vuelta. El primer ministro está cerca de nosotros… ¡vámonos rápido!

La princesa se asustó mucho al saber que el primer ministro estaba cerca, asi que en ese momento huyeron rápidamente al castillo antes de ser descubiertos.

* * *

Ya una vez en el palacio no pudieron evitar sentirse espantados solo de imaginar que el ministro los iba a descubrir en su "entrenamiento"

\- ¡Casi nos descubre! nunca en mi vida sentí tanto estrés.- se quejó el joven

\- Gracias por haberme avisado, de no ser por ti nos habría descubierto…

\- Tranquila Zelda, creo que es mejor que no salgamos por un tiempo, esperemos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco

\- Está bien ….- asintió apenada.

Después de pasar un gran susto cada uno se separó para ir a realizar sus actividades.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Zelda entró a su habitación, estaba muy cansada pues la corte real no la dejaba en paz con tantas reuniones. Una vez más salió el tema de casarla con algún príncipe, ese asunto la hacía perder el control en sobremanera

La joven se lanzó a su cama y al darse la vuelta notó que la mesita de alado había una caja con un lazo y una rosa roja junto a ella. Se puso de pie a examinarla y ganada por la curiosidad la abrió…sus ojos se sobresaltaron al ver que ahí estaba la caja de música que había visto en la ciudadela, se sentía feliz de poder tenerla pero a la vez confundida de cómo había llegado ahí, en ese momento se dio cuenta de quién era el responsable de eso.

* * *

Link se encontraba acostado en su cama con la mirada perdida recordando todo lo vivido en el día, de repente escuchó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrirla.

\- Hola Link ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor? – pregunto sonriendo

\- Claro Zelda…vamos a tu jardín…

* * *

Al llegar al jardín Zelda se puso frente a él y le enseñó la caja de música que había encontrado en sus aposentos.

\- Al llegar a mi habitación pude ver este hermoso regalo junto a esta rosa en mi mesita… ¿tú sabes quién es el responsable de esto? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Zelda yo…

Link estaba totalmente rojo y no sabía que decir ante la pregunta de la joven, provocando que ella se conmueva por su tierna actitud.

\- Gracias…es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado…pero pienso que no debiste molestarte…

\- ¡No es ninguna molestia! te la compré con mucho cariño, pues se que te gustó desde que la viste.- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Link se puso nervioso después de haber dicho la palabra "cariño" pero simplemente eso le nació decir, pues eso sentía hacia la princesa.

\- Me gustaría… ¿saber cómo entraste a mi habitación sin que te vieran?

\- No te molestes por favor, una de las sirvientas que estaba arreglando tu habitación y cuando salió un momento aproveché para entrar, discúlpame.

\- No estoy molesta Link, todo lo contrario… estoy muy feliz. También quisiera saber porque me pusiste una rosa junto a mi regalo.

\- No lo sé…solo me nació dártela…sé que te encantan las rosas…

\- En serio Link, nunca nadie había tenido un detalle tan bonito conmigo. Los conservare para siempre…

Zelda siguiendo un impulso acarició el rostro de su soldado con afecto para luego acercarse a él y abrazarlo...Link por su parte se había quedado impactado ante tal gesto, pues jamás había sido acariciado ni abrazado de esa forma y menos por la princesa. Él no se demoró mucho en corresponderle de la misma forma, la acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento mientras acariciaba su largo cabello. La princesa también disfrutó del abrazo, sentir sus fuertes brazos presionándola fue una sensación maravillosa y aspirar su varonil perfume la hacía estremecer, deseaba con toda su alma que se detenga el tiempo para los dos.

Una vez que se separaron se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

* * *

Link se acostó en su cama y sentía que su corazón iba salirse de su cuerpo, no dejaba de tocarse el rostro en la parte donde la princesa lo había acariciado. En ese momento sintió que sus sentimientos estaba cambiando, el cariño que le tenía a la princesa ya no era así de simple, iba acompañado de algo estremecedor…de amor y deseo…sentía que su cuerpo y su alma la necesitaban a cada momento.

\- _¿Qué me pasa…?... ¿Por qué me siento así?... – _pensó asustado.

Link trató de dormir para apartar sus pensamientos, sentía vergüenza de ellos, pues jamás había visto a una mujer de esa forma, pero fue inútil, no podía dejar de tenerlos…después de horas de meditación cayó en un sueño profundo y como todas las noches sin darse cuenta repetía el nombre de su princesa a cada rato…

Zelda tampoco podía dormir, empezó a recordar la sensación tan increíble de haber acariciado y abrazado a su escolta, ella también sentía que el cariño ya no era suficiente, sentía hacia él un fuerte deseo, cosa que también la hizo avergonzar, nunca antes había estado con un hombre así de cerca…

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche por las nuevas sensaciones que acababan de descubrir…


	5. Nunca más estaremos solos

**Capítulo 5: Nunca más estaremos solos**

Esa mañana Impa estaba realizando sus actividades diarias, entre estas era verificar si la princesa había leído los libros que le correspondían esta semana.

Al ir a la biblioteca a charlar con sus consejeros pudo verificar que Zelda había cumplido con todos sus deberes, así que después de su inspección se dirigió a la habitación de ella para felicitarla por su labor.

* * *

Antes de abrir la puerta la sheikah pudo escuchar una delicada canción, al parecer provenía de una caja de música y esta iba acompañada de la dulce voz de la princesa.

En ese momento Impa tocó la puerta e inmediatamente la joven le dio la orden de pasar.

\- Buenos días Zelda, veo que hoy amaneciste muy contenta.- pregunto sonriente.

\- Buenos días Impa…hoy he amanecido con muchos ánimos.- dijo la ensimismada con la música.

\- ¿Y esa cajita de música? Se ve que es muy fina… ¿en que momento saliste a comprarla? – preguntó extrañada.

La princesa se puso nerviosa, pues temía que su cuidadora descubra que su soldado se la había regalado y peor aún, que ellos la vieron mientras paseaban por la ciudadela a escondidas.

\- La tenía guardada desde hace tiempo… ¿No la recuerdas? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- No, la verdad no la recuerdo…

La sheikah también pudo observar que en su mesita estaba una rosa en un pequeño florero, definitivamente la situación se estaba tornando extraña para ella.

\- ¿Y esa rosa que está ahí? ¿Quién te la regaló? – preguntó firme.

La princesa empezó a ponerse más nerviosa con tantas preguntas, así que rápidamente encontró una excusa para librarse del interrogatorio.

\- La…La corte en el jardín Impa…me gustó mucho y la quise traer acá.

\- Qué raro…no se parece a las rosas que crecen en el palacio, parece de otro lugar.

Zelda solo se limitó a sonreírle de forma nerviosa, mas decidió no responderle nada.

Impa sentía que la princesa no estaba siendo del todo sincera, pues la conocía desde niña y sabia solo con mirarla a los ojos que ella ocultaba algo.

\- Espero que no se te ocurra salir del palacio sola, sabes que es peligroso para ti, no solo por tu seguridad física, sino también por el fragmento de poder de la Trifuerza que tú posees…

Al escuchar esas palabras Zelda se sacó del brazo uno de sus largos guantes de seda, en su mano izquierda tenía una marca muy extraña…tres triángulos idénticos a los que tenía Link.

\- Lo sé Impa, pero créeme, no he salido a la ciudadela…además nunca me quito mis guantes para no ser descubierta.

\- Por favor Zelda, debes cuidar siempre ese detalle, nadie más que yo en el palacio sabe sobre tu poder, tus padres me lo encomendaron desde el día en que naciste, ni siquiera Yago sabe de su existencia.

\- Impa… ¿Por qué jamás me has mencionado de que se trata este poder? Ni si quiera me has hablado bien sobre la Trfuerza.

\- Aun no es el momento…se paciente, ya llegará el día que sepas todo.

\- Impa… ¿Acaso soy la única en el mundo que tiene esta marca?

La sheikah se impactó ante la pregunta de la princesa, así que de manera nostálgica le respondió.

\- No…tus padres me contaron que antes de que tu nacieras hubo otra persona con un fragmento similar al tuyo…pero fue asesinado junto a su familia por esa misma razón…por su poder…por eso te pido que tengas cuidado, nadie debe ver que eres portadora de ese símbolo.- dijo de forma preocupada.

\- Tranquila Impa, te prometo que tendré cuidado.- dijo sonriendo.

\- Por cierto…fui a la biblioteca y pude ver que has culminado con todas tus tareas, en serio me sorprende, desde que tienes a tu escolta te has hecho más responsable.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el comentario de su cuidadora.

\- Si Impa…Link ha fortalecido mi sentido de responsabilidad…

\- Me alegra mucho eso…ya es hora que te alistes para tu clases de arco y fecha, Link te ha de estar esperando, así que apresúrate a encontrarte con él.

La princesa asintió a la orden de su cuidadora y en ese momento la sheikah se retiró…

* * *

Link se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento practicando con el arco y la flecha, al igual que Zelda él era muy bueno en eso, en ese momento llegó Impa para conversar con él.

\- Buenos días Link, espero que tu estancia en el castillo este siendo de tu agrado.

\- Buenos días Impa, me siento muy bien aquí, gracias por preguntar.- respondió cortésmente.

Impa no pudo evitar observar al joven detenidamente, algo en su mente le decía que lo había visto en algún lugar.

\- Link, no sé porque siento que conocí a un hombre muy parecido a ti hace tiempo. Ahora que te veo con tu armadura, podría jurar que eres su vivo retrato.

Link no supo que responder en ese momento, solo se limitó a poner su típica sonrisa…en ese momento llegó la princesa para su práctica.

\- Bueno jóvenes, los dejo para que hagan sus actividades…hasta luego.

Una vez que la sheikah se retiró los jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos, pues recordaron el cálido momento que compartieron la noche anterior.

\- Buenos días Link…espero hayas dormido bien.- pregunto tímida.

\- Buenos días Zelda, si dormí bien, y espero que tú también lo hayas hecho…

La verdad los dos mentían, pues ninguno de los dos pudo dormir por estar enfocados en sus pensamientos.

\- Empecemos a practicar, quiero ver cómo has mejorado…

La princesa tomo su arco y flecha y apuntó hacia los blancos más lejanos del lugar. Lanzó una flecha y atinó a cada uno de ellos y así siguió por un buen rato…Todo iba en perfecto orden hasta que por accidente al tomar una de las flechas se lastimó su mano derecha, esta inmediatamente empezó a sangrar haciendo que la princesa se queje de dolor, Link al ver esa escena se desesperó y fue a ayudarla.

\- ¡Zelda!...te has lastimado mucho, déjame ver tu mano.

Link le sacó el guante y pudo notar la herida, no era muy profunda, pero si dolorosa.

La princesa trató de hacerse la fuerte, pero el dolor era tan grande que unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron de su rostro, el joven al notar eso sintió que se desvanecía, pues no había cosa más dolorosa para el que ver a su protegida llorando, en ese momento sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo amarró en su herida y sin medir sus actos le besó la mano y la abrazó con cariño para que se calme…

Zelda se quedó de piedra con el actuar de su escolta, pero se dejó llevar por sus actos y lo rodeó con su brazo para abrazarlo de igual forma…sin embargo no se imaginó lo que vendría después… el joven besó su frente con extrema ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Tranquila Zelda…ya el dolor te va a pasar.- dijo de manera dulce.

\- Gracias…eres muy bueno conmigo.- contestó ruborizada

\- Solo cumplo con mi deber, no me des las gracias… creo que es mejor que no practiquemos por hoy, te llevaré hasta tus aposentos para que descanses.

La princesa y el escolta se dirigieron a la parte interna del palacio y este se encargó que Zelda vaya a descansar a su cuarto.

* * *

Después de dejar a la princesa en su habitación se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para empezar a modificar sus técnicas con la espada. Al llegar a su destino, empezó a recordar lo que había pasado con Zelda, y su cara empalideció cuando notó lo que había hecho, haberla abrazado y también besado en su mano herida y en la frente.

\- Diosas…pero que hice… ¡Soy un imbécil!

Su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza, en ese momento corrió hasta los aposentos de su protegida y por suerte ella aún no había ingresado a su cuarto, pues antes pasó por la enfermería a curarse su mano.

\- Zelda… ¡por favor perdóname por mi imprudencia! - suplicó nervioso.

\- ¿Imprudencia?... ¿de qué hablas Link?

\- Por haberme acercado a ti de esa manera, no debí besar tu mano y tu frente, por favor perdóname…

Link tenía una cara demasiado angustiada, parecía que en cualquier momento su corazón iba a estallar, tenía miedo que la princesa se aleje de él por su atrevimiento, pero en ese momento la princesa sonrió, se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos con dulzura.

\- Link…no te disculpes por eso, la verdad te lo agradezco, pues aparte del dolor me sentía muy avergonzada por la torpeza que hice al tomar mal la flecha. Somos amigos y ya nos hemos abrazado, no me incomoda para nada que seas cariñoso conmigo.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Link una y otra vez, pues él nunca en su vida había sido cariñoso con nadie. Él era un chico educado, cordial y colaborador, pero haber tenido demostraciones de afecto con alguien, eso jamás.

\- No quiero que pienses que te falto el respeto y que no me ubico en mi lugar.

\- Para mí no eres mi escolta, eres mi amigo. En eso las jerarquías no existen.

Link estaba ensimismado con la caricia de la princesa y al mismo tiempo impactado con sus palabras, no supo que responder, solo asintió con su sonrisa habitual, esa que a Zelda le encantaba contemplar.

* * *

Después del incidente de la flecha las semanas transcurrieron normalmente, Link y Zelda retomaron sus escapadas a lugares de Hyrule desconocidos por la princesa y también para él…sin haberlo analizado ni planificado los dos se portaban muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, no lo entendían la razón de su comportamiento, pero el solo verse provocaba que tuvieran esas afectuosas demostraciones.

* * *

Los jóvenes se encontraban en la región de Eldin caminando, estaba muy felices observando el paisaje, hasta que a la princesa se le antojó correr por todos lados como si fuera una niña. Link la perseguía incansablemente y cada vez que la atrapaba, la tomaba en sus brazos y la alzaba dando vueltas.

\- ¡Me vas a marear! – reclamó entre risas.

\- ¡Los dos nos vamos a marear! deja de ser tan escurridiza. – respondió animado.

Después de dar un montón de vueltas, Link la puso con delicadeza en el suelo para luego acto acariciarle el rostro. Para él tocar la piel de la princesa era una sensación placentera, sentía como los dedos se le estremecían con ese ligero roce. Por otra parte la joven también disfrutaba de las caricias que le regalaba su escolta. Todos esos gestos iban acompañados de intensas miradas llenas de afecto.

\- Eres muy divertida, me haces reír mucho.

\- Tú también me diviertes Link, en serio eres la primera persona con la que paso tan bien.

El frio empezó a invadir el ambiente, así que inmediatamente se subieron a Epona y se encaminaron de regreso al castillo. En el camino Link pudo notar que la princesa empezaba a temblar, así que la abrazó para que de esa forma se sienta abrigada.

\- Te abrazaré para que no tengas frio.- indicó con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Link. – le respondió dijo ruborizada.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante el camino mientras deseaban que el tiempo se detenga, pues a pesar que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a afrontarlo…ambos sabían desde el fondo de sus corazones que se habían enamorado, se amaban profundamente y se necesitaban el uno al otro para seguir siendo felices…

Durante el recorrido Zelda decidió preguntarle a su escolta cosas más personales de su vida, tenía un enorme interés por saber más sobre él.

\- Link, no se muchas cosas sobre ti, quisiera que me cuentes algunas cosas de tu vida.

\- Claro Zelda…pregúntame lo que quieras.

\- ¿Tienes familia?...

Link se puso un poco nostálgico con su pregunta, pero sin quitar su sonrisa le respondió.

\- No tengo familia, fui criado en Ordon por una pareja de esposos muy buenos…Moy, el buen hombre que se encargó de mí, me contó que él me encontró en los brazos de mi madre muerta arrimada a un árbol a la salida del pueblo, a mi lado también estaba Epona, pero estaba muy pequeña en ese entonces… Moy me enseñó todo lo que se sobre la espada, me inculcó la importancia de prepararme en mis estudios y trabajar para aprender a valerme por mi mismo, por eso a la edad de 15 años construí una casa en el mismo árbol donde fui encontrado, es pequeña pero muy acogedora, espero algún día te la pueda enseñar…de mi padre, no sé nada, ni siquiera de mi madre, solo sé que tenía un cabello tan negro como la noche, la piel muy blanca y finas facciones. Lo único que tengo como referencia a mi vida es esto…

Link se metió la mano a su cuello y se sacó la cadena que siempre usaba, Zelda la observo atentamente y pudo ver que tenía grabada su nombre y la Trifuerza.

\- Esta cadena fue fabricada aquí definitivamente.- indicó segura.

\- Lo sé, por eso descubrí que yo nací aquí. Una de las razones por las que decidí venir a Hyrule fue para ver si podía averiguar aunque sea un poco de mi vida, tal vez mi madre murió por que mi padre la abandonó, no tengo idea… ojala algún día pueda responderme tantas preguntas…En Ordon tuve una vida feliz, sin embargo, a pesar de que estuve rodeado de tantas personas, siempre me sentí solo, me acostumbré a vivir en la soledad. – recordó entristecido.

Zelda se entristeció en sobremanera al escuchar las palabras de su escolta, aunque sus historias eran diferentes ella sabía lo que es tener esa amarga sensación de soledad, por eso luego de escucharlo se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza decidida a brindarle su apoyo.

\- Link… ¿todavía te sientes solo?

\- No, ahora que te tengo a ti…ya no me siento solo.- respondió dulcemente.

\- Lamento todo lo que te ha pasado, mis padres murieron hace algunos meses en una emboscada, fue la peor noticia de mi vida, pues a pesar de sus grandes responsabilidades como reyes, siempre me dieron todo su amor. Los extraño mucho y desde que ellos se fueron me sentí más sola que nunca aunque Impa me cuida y se preocupa por mí, mis padres me hacen mucha falta…

Zelda soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas al recordad a sus padres, en ese instante sintió la mano de Link acariciando su cabeza tiernamente.

\- Ellos te cuidan desde el cielo y siempre estarán a tu lado…no llores, te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes, además recuerda que nunca más estarás sola pues ahora me tienes a mí.

Zelda se secó las lágrimas y se sonrojo con las palabras de su escolta.

\- Gracias Link…desde que estás conmigo, deje también de sentirme sola…

Los jóvenes siguieron su camino al castillo abrazados mientras el ocaso empezaba a cubrir el cielo.

* * *

Aún faltaba una hora para la llegada de la noche, así que al llegar al palacio, Link escoltó a Zelda a sus aposentos pero en la entrada de los mismos estaba Impa esperándolos.

\- Hola chicos ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

Los jóvenes se pusieron pálidos con la pregunta de la sheikah, pues ellos sabían que sus escapadas eran para estar juntos y divertiste, mas no para practicar. Ese era a su pequeño secreto.

\- Nos fue bien Impa…la princesa ha mejorado bastante.- respondió el joven.

\- Me alegro mucho Link…por cierto el primer ministro necesita de tu presencia en su despacho urgentemente, así que anda cuanto antes a verlo.

Link asintió al pedido de Impa y se retiró a averiguar que deseaba el ministro…

* * *

Luego de un par de horas de haber anochecido, Zelda se encontraba tocando la lira en su precioso jardín, en ese momento llegó Link quien tenía un cara muy seria y preocupada. Al llegar hasta la princesa, se sentó a su lado e interrumpió su melodiosa actividad.

\- Tengo algo que decirte…

\- Te veo muy serio, ¿pasa algo malo? – preguntó preocupada.

Los ojos de Link mostraban una profunda tristeza, pero trató de contenerse para hablar con Zelda de una vez.

\- Voy a tener que irme por 2 meses…

El rostro de Zelda quedó petrificado por las palabras de su escolta y sin poder contenerse sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y temor infinitos…

\- ¿Irte?... pero… ¿Por qué? – preguntó alarmada.

\- Hay problemas con el reino vecino, el ministro nos indicó a toda la corte de soldados que el otro reino está presentando unas anomalías que están afectando a Hyrule. Han encontrado a muchas personas muertas a las afueras del mismo y también muchos hylianos han desaparecido. Tenemos que ir a averiguar que pasa y si es necesario luchar contra ellos para que dejen de perjudicarnos, lo haremos…para eso nos hemos estado preparando todo este tiempo.

Zelda no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, inmediatamente abrazó a Link con mucha fuerza provocando que el joven sienta como se hacía pedazos por dentro al ver que su amada princesa sufriendo.

\- ¡No te vayas! tu eres mi escolta y tienes que estar a mi lado. – suplicó desesperada.

\- ¡Quisiera quedarme!, pero también soy soldado real y tengo la obligación de ir. No puedo fallarle al reino.

\- ¿Y si sales herido?... ¿o si mueres? - dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¡No moriré! yo te juro por mi vida que jamás te abandonaré…yo regresaré y volveremos a estar juntos…no llores por favor, me duele verte sufrir. – suplicó entristecido.

\- Es que si algo te pasa yo no lo podría soportar…eres la única persona aparte de Impa que se ha preocupado por mí.

\- Eso jamás va a cambiar, cree en mí por favor…

Link sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo las lágrimas iban a estallar de sus ojos, trató de camuflar su tristeza con una sonrisa para no preocupar a Zelda, después de eso acarició dulcemente su rostro secándole sus amargas lágrimas.

La princesa estaba muy triste al saber que su amado escolta se iría por tanto tiempo, pero trato de no llorar para no preocuparlo más, pues no quería interferir en su trabajo.

\- Espérame aquí Link…ya regreso…

El joven se quedó extrañado viendo como la princesa se retiraba de los jardines, pero no hizo preguntas y solo se limitó a esperarla…después de unos minutos ella llegó con una caja en sus manos…se sentó a su lado, abrió la caja y le enrolló en el cuello el objeto que sacó de la misma.

\- Toma esta bufanda Link, la hice yo misma. – indicó sonrojada.

La bufanda que la princesa le había puesto al joven era larga y de color azul, los bordes superiores de esta eran color naranja y tenía grabado el mismo símbolo de su armadura.

\- Gracias Zelda, está muy bonita...también está muy suave y tiene tu aroma.- respondió ensimismado.

\- Iba a ser un regalo para mi padre, pero jamás se la pude dar porque él ya había muerto.- recordó entristecida.

\- ¡No puedo aceptarla!, esto es demasiado valioso para que me lo des.

La princesa colocó un dedo en los labios de su escolta para que no diga nada, esto provocó que el joven sienta un cosquilleó recorrerlo entero.

\- Precisamente porque es valiosa, quiero que la tengas tú. Acéptala por favor, me harás sentir feliz y también así no me extrañarás tanto en tu viaje.- dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Link le sonrió a la princesa, le tomo la mano y se la besó, después de eso metió sus manos a su cuello y se sacó su cadena para colocársela a ella.

\- Ya que yo me llevo algo valioso de ti, quiero que también tú tengas algo valioso de mí.

\- Link, pero esto es un recuerdo de tu origen, sin ella no podrás encontrar datos de tu vida.

\- No importa, de todas formas quiero que la tengas. Yo no dejaré de averiguar cosas sobre mí, no sé exactamente si mi cadena es la llave para descubrir mi origen, pero en caso de que así sea, simplemente la tomaré prestada de tus manos…quiero que sea tuya.

Los ojos de Zelda se nublaron nuevamente y se abrazó a su escolta, ella no lo sabía en ese momento…pero Link también lloraba dolorosamente, pues no quería alejarse de ella… inmediatamente sin que ella se diera cuenta se secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y fingió una sonrisa mientras la tomaba del mentón con delicadeza.

\- Prométeme que no vas a salir sola a pasear por el reino, mientras yo no este, no quiero que salgas de aquí, al menos que sea con Impa…no quiero que te pase nada malo.

\- No lo haré, solo contigo me siento segura. Esperaré tu regreso impacientemente y ahí retomaremos nuestros hermosos paseos.

\- Mañana saldré antes de que el sol salga por eso no podré despedirme de ti. Es mejor que nos despidamos ahorita, ya es tarde y si nos ven aquí nos podemos meter en problemas.

Link besó dulcemente la frente de la princesa provocando que ella sienta un escalofrío agradable recorrerle el cuerpo, luego de eso se abrazaron por última vez y se retiraron a sus habitaciones muy tristes por su lejanía. Amos jóvenes rogaban a las diosas entre lágrimas que el tiempo pase rápido y puedan volver a estar juntos…

* * *

Pasó un poco más de dos meses desde que los soldados y el ministro Yago dejaron Hyrule. Zelda estaba desesperada, no tenía ninguna noticia de Link ni del primer ministro desde hace ya unas semanas,

\- ¡Ya debieron haber llegado hace semanas! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? – se preguntó a si misma

La princesa estaba muy angustiada, a cada momento tomaba la cadena de Link y la apretaba en sus dedos mientras le pedía a las Diosas que él este bien…

Luego de unas horas de preocupación, escuchó un ruido en la entrada del palacio, se asomó por el balcón y vio que a lo lejos llegaban el primer ministro con la corte de soldados. Zelda bajo rápidamente a recibirlos, estaba desesperada por ver a Link, lo extrañaba tanto que no creía poder contenerse y abrazarlo delante de todos, pero esto último lo analizó pues no quería que piensen mal de ellos.

Al llegar a donde el ministro y los soldados se encontraban buscó a Link con la mirada, pudo ver a Epona…pero el joven no estaba con ella…

\- Buenos días ministro, me alegro mucho que hayan regresado sanos y salvos… ¿Podría decirme dónde está mi escolta? – preguntó ansiosa.

La mirada de preocupación del ministro hizo que a Zelda se le helara la sangre, en ese momento ella empezó a desesperarse más.

\- ¡Hable por favor!... ¿Dónde está Link?

\- Princesa…él está en la carroza del fondo, pero…se está muriendo…está muy herido y respira con dificultad. Ya enviamos a llamar al médico del reino y ya viene para acá, sus heridas son muy graves y ha perdido mucha sangre…tememos lo peor.

Las palabras del ministro provocaron que Zelda entrara a un estado de shock. Sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos mientras una lágrima caía por sus mejillas… ese impacto provocó que caiga desmayada al suelo…


	6. Amarte en el silencio

**Capítulo 6: Amarte en el silencio**

Zelda abrió los ojos lentamente con dificultad, se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Con esfuerzo se incorporó en su cama y observó que Impa estaba frente a ella.

\- Zelda, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Mareada ¿Qué me pasó?

\- Te desmayaste, Yago me dijo que mientras hablaba contigo caíste al suelo inconsciente y envió a uno de los soldados a que te traiga aquí a reponerte.

En ese momento la princesa recordó la conversación que tuvo con el ministro y eso provocó que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

\- Impa, ¿Dónde está Link? ¡Dímelo por favor! - preguntó angustiada.

\- Él está en su habitación, el médico lo está…

Zelda no dejó continuar hablando a la sheikah, rápidamente salió de su habitación para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su debilitado escolta.

* * *

Una vez que llegó a la salita que estaba ubicada fuera de la habitación de Link, se encontró con el ministro Yago.

\- Princesa, veo que ya volvió en sí. Me alegro mucho.

\- ¿Cómo esta Link? - preguntó desesperada

Antes de que el ministro pueda responderle, el médico salió de la habitación del joven mostrando un semblante consternado.

\- Buenos días princesa, quiero informarle a usted y al ministro he revisado al muchacho y traté de curarle sus heridas lo más que se pudo. Le he dado varios medicamentos para que su cuerpo empiece a producir más sangre, ojala estos causen el efecto deseado, porque si no es así, dudo que pase de esta noche.

Las palabras del médico fueron una puñalada en el corazón de Zelda, tuvo unas ganas incontrolables de llorar solo de pensar que su amado podría morir…pero se tuvo que contener por la presencia de los dos hombres, no deseaban que se imaginen más cosas de las debidas.

\- Entiendo, le diré a las doncellas que estén atentas a él en todo momento, esperemos que este muchacho se recupere. Gracias por su ayuda doctor.- dijo el ministro desanimado.

El médico hizo una reverencia a la princesa y se marchó del lugar dejando a la princesa y al ministro solos.

\- Ministro, por favor cuénteme que fue lo que paso, ¿por qué Link esta tan herido?

El ministro le invitó a que tome asiento y en ese momento se puso a revelarle toda la historia.

**_Flashback_**

_El primer ministro se dirigía con el ejército real al reino de Demisia, una vez que llegaron ahí fueron recibidos por su máxima autoridad, el Rey Herald, un hombre alto, robusto, cabello rojo, ojos amarillos y piel canela. _

_Una vez que llegaron al palacio este invitó al ministro a hablar a su despacho._

\- _Alteza, están ocurriendo muchas irregularidades en Hyrule y estas están relacionadas con Demisia._

\- _¿A qué se refiere con eso ministro Yago? explíquese por favor.- preguntó extrañado._

_Muchas personas de Hyrule han aparecido muertas en estos últimos meses y estas tenían en sus cuerpos la marca "LD", la insignia de su reino como una señal del asesinato cometido, quiero saber que tienen que ver todos estos alarmantes acontecimientos con su reino._

_El rey Herald puso una cara de preocupación e inmediatamente le contó al ministro toda la verdad._

\- _Lamento mucho los problemas que Demisia le está causando a Hyrule, pero todo tiene una explicación…en los rincones de mi reino se ha esparcido un terrible rumor sobre unos asesinos en serie llamados "Los intrusos". Ellos están en busca de un misterioso "poder" no se a que se referirán, pero ellos ansían ese poder a toda costa, por esa razón están asesinando a los Hylianos, pues piensan que su reino tiene el poder que tanto buscan. Por más que he intentado encontrarlos, nunca lo he logrado, pero le aseguro que no descansaré hasta tenerlos en mi poder y castigarlos con la pena máxima de Demisia._

\- _¿Un poder? el reino de Hyrule no tiene ningún poder, no entiendo porque se esmeran en buscar algo que no tiene sentido y eso le está costando la vida a muchas personas._

\- _Yo tampoco entiendo la razón de su actuar, pero aquí lo más importante es encontrarlos e impedir que sigan asesinando más personas inocentes.- indicó autoritario._

\- _Su majestad, permita que mis hombres ayuden a encontrar a esos asesinos, nos quedaremos en este pueblo un tiempo para tratar de dar con ellos._

\- _Le agradezco su ayuda ministro Yago y tomo su oferta, espero que de verdad puedan encontrarlos…_

_El ministro y los soldados se quedaron varias semanas en Demisia tratando de encontrar a los asesinos, pero fue en vano, nunca los hallaron… así que después de tanta búsqueda se rindieron y se marcharon del reino para regresar a Hyrule._

_…_

_Todo el viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, pero al llegar a las afueras de Hyrule fueron emboscados por varios monstruos. Link y los demás caballeros se pusieron en guardia y acabaron con muchos de ellos rápidamente, pero en el momento menos pensado apareció de la nada un hombre alto y de contextura delgada, tenía la piel blanca, el cabello blanco y ojos negros como la noche; de vestimenta llevaba un traje blanco con rombos a sus costados y una capa roja._

_El recién llegado empezó a observar la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo cuando de repente sus ojos se sobresaltaron y señaló hacia una dirección._

\- _¡Es él! él tiene el poder… ¡quítenselo! - señaló mientras reía macabramente._

_Todos observaron que el extraño ser señalaba a uno de los soldados, a Link…_

_Link observó al misterioso hombre con desprecio mientras lo señalaba, no entendía que es lo que tanto buscaba de él._

\- _¿Poder? ¿A qué te refieres miserable? ¡Deja de alucinar y ven a pelear como hombre! - le gritó enfurecido mientras levantaba su espada contra él._

\- _¡Mocoso insolente! como te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa forma, no tienes idea de quién soy yo… ¡te voy a enseñar a respetarme! – le reclamó irascible el ser misterioso._

_El misterioso sujeto chasqueó sus dedos y acto seguido todos los monstruos se centraron en ir hacia Link a atacarlo, los demás soldados fueron a ayudarlo, pero el líder de los monstruos puso una enorme barrera impidiendo que los soldados pasen…_

_El joven luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra los monstruos, para él ministro fue desesperante ver como herían a su mejor soldado y no poder hacer nada al respecto… después de una larga batalla Link logró vencerlos, pero estaba lleno de heridas y sangrando mucho, esto provocó que caiga al suelo inconsciente y en ese momento el misterioso villano sacó de la nada una espada para inmediatamente dirigirse al desmayado joven y darle el golpe final._

\- _Ahora si, ¡por fin obtendré el poder! - rio el hombre frenéticamente._

_El villano estaba a punto de atravesar al soldado con su espada, pero justo antes de llegar hacia él, una luz cegadora proveniente del desmayado joven lo dejó paralizado. El hombre luchó con todas sus fuerzas para acercase hacia él, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte… los soldados aprovecharon la distracción del malvado hombre y fueron a atacarlo, este al ser golpeado simplemente desapareció dejando en el suelo grabado el símbolo "LD"._

_El ministro angustiado se acercó a Link y le tomó el pulso para ver si seguía con vida…_

\- _¡Está vivo! súbanlo a la carroza y vayan a buscar al médico… ¡rápido!_

_Un grupo de soldados subió a Link a la carroza con cuidado mientras otro grupo fue rápidamente al pueblo a buscar al médico…_

**_Fin flashback_**

La princesa sintió como sus ojos se empapaban escuchando la terrible historia del ministro.

\- Princesa, estoy confundido, no sé de dónde vino esa luz que cegó a ese rufián, tampoco sé a qué poder se refería. El único poder que se me ocurre es la Trifuerza, pero eso es una leyenda de nuestro pueblo, nada de ese tal poder existe.

Zelda solo asintió con la cabeza las palabras de Yago, pero en el fondo sabía que la Trifuerza era real, inconscientemente tomo su mano izquierda y recordó la marca de su mano. Sus padres e Impa le explicaron sobre eso cuando tenía 15 años, pero ella tampoco sabía mucho sobre ella, pues los difuntos reyes solo se limitaron a decirle que debía tener cuidado y no hablar de su extraña marca con nadie, pues escondía un extraño poder.

Zelda prefirió de dejar de pensar en la Trifuerza y enfocarse en la salud Link.

\- Con permiso ministro, iré a ver a mi escolta.

\- Las doncellas ya se están encargando de él, no se preocupe.

\- Pero es que yo…

\- ¡No insista princesa! entiendo su buena voluntad, pero él está en buenas manos, además no es de buen gusto que la princesa esté en el cuarto de uno de los soldados, así que le pido que nos retiremos. Apenas tenga noticias de Link, se lo haré saber.

Zelda se retiró del lugar llena de frustración, hacia su habitación…y una vez que llegó ahí se encerró a llorar amargamente, pues no quería que la persona que se había encargado de hacerla feliz todo ese tiempo la deje para siempre.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Zelda salió de su habitación, estaba decidida a ver a Link de una vez por todas, así que aprovechando que todos dormían, fue hasta su cuarto a verlo.

* * *

Al llegar encontró a dos doncellas cuidándolo, él aún seguía inconsciente…estaba sin camisa con una gran venda en el pecho y otra en su brazo izquierdo, también tenía en su frente una tela mojada con agua fría, pues el pobre joven ardía en fiebre. Zelda se acercó hacia él entristecida y en ese momento se dirigió a hablar con las doncellas.

\- Gracias por sus cuidados, pero ahora yo me encargaré de él. Retírense por favor.

\- No princesa, si el ministro la ve aquí a usted y no a nosotras, nos meteremos en problemas.

Zelda metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una pequeña bolsa y se la dio a una de las mujeres.

\- Ahí hay 2000 rupias, divídansela y hagan lo que les digo… ¡ni una palabra sobre esto! ¿Entendido? – ordenó con firmeza.

Las mujeres sin decir ni una palabra salieron rápidamente de la habitación y dejaron a la princesa sola con su escolta.

Zelda se sentó en el borde de la cama, y pudo notar que en una silla estaba colocada la ropa del joven y encima de esta estaba la bufanda que le había regalado. Toda su vestimenta estaba manchada de sangre, cosa que la llenó de una profunda tristeza, así que se levantó de la cama, tomó la bufanda y por medio de su magia la limpió para luego llevarla hasta la cama y la colocarla junto a su escolta. Sin poder contenerse abrazó a Link con todas sus fuerzas llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho.

\- Por favor…no te mueras…esperé tanto tiempo para verte y ahora que te veo estas así…

Después de haber llorado tanto por su amado, la princesa remojó la tela y se la volvió a poner en la frente. Después de eso empezó a acariciarle el rostro con cariño y dejándose llevar por un impulso, le hizo una confesión entre sollozos.

\- Te amo… por favor tienes que recuperarte. Tu juraste que volverías para estar conmigo…si algo te pasa no lo resistiré…

La princesa se quedó toda la noche cuidando de su escolta, no iba a dormir hasta que le baje la fiebre y abra sus ojos.

* * *

A mediados de la madrugada Link abrió sus ojos lentamente. Tenía el cuerpo muy adolorido por lo que hizo pequeños quejidos de incomodidad y al tratar se incorporarse en su cama se dio cuenta que la princesa estaba dormida en su regazo, cosa que lo sorprendió en sobremanera.

\- Zelda…despierta…levántate. – le pidió despacio.

Link movió la cabeza de la princesa delicadamente, esta se despertó y al abrir los ojos vio a su amado escolta sonriéndole. En ese momento sin poder contener las lágrimas lo abrazó delicadamente evitando lastimarlo.

\- Link…le pedí tanto a las Diosas para que te recuperes.

Link tampoco pude contenerse y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, se sentía tan feliz de volver a abrazar a su princesa.

\- Zelda… ¿estuviste cuidándome toda la noche? No debiste hacerlo.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo…te he extrañado como no tienes idea.

Zelda y Link se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que al separarse sus miradas se encontraron, eran miradas intensas que solo reflejaban amor y deseo…el joven acarició el rostro de su princesa durante el intercambio de miradas y con susurros empezó a hablarle.

\- Pensé que si no volvía a tocar tu piel me volvería loco… yo también te he extrañado hasta morir…

El soldado notó que junto a él estaba su bufanda, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba manchada así que la tomó con sus manos y aspiró su aroma.

\- Sabes Zelda…en estos meses dormí abrazado a ella. El sentir tu aroma me hacía imaginar que estabas a mi lado.

\- Yo no me saqué tu cadena por nada del mundo, al menos de esa forma te tuve junto a mi…

Zelda alzó su mano y le devolvió la dulce caricia a su escolta, cosa que provocó que Link cierre los ojos deleitado con cada roce…luego de eso abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su princesa y se miraron en silencio por varios segundos.

\- Zelda yo…

Link tomó con suavidad el mentón de su princesa y lentamente se aproximó a su rostro hasta que sin poder soportarlo más la besó…ella correspondió inmediatamente a su afectuoso gesto, sentía que su corazón latía sin parar. El beso al principio fue tierno, pero poco a poco se convirtió en uno verdaderamente apasionado.

Link la tenía a Zelda apretada contra su cuerpo y luego de besar sus labios bajó desesperado a hacer lo mismo con su cuello. La joven sentía que se estremecía y no opuso resistencia, ese nuevo tipo de caricia le estaba encantando y no pensaba detenerla por nada…

Luego de besarse de forma tan vehemente, se abrazaron con desesperación hasta que se volvieron a mirar a los ojos fijamente.

\- Te amo… - indicó ensimismado.

\- Yo también te amo Link y tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver nunca más.

\- ¡Eso jamás! yo juré que nunca te dejaría sola.

Se mantuvieron abrazados un buen rato hasta que Link acomodó a su amada para que se acueste alado de él. Los dos estaban acostados de perfil, mirándose a los ojos con inmenso amor, él no quitaba la mirada de la princesa y esto iba acompañado de delicadas caricias en el rostro de ella… pero después de un rato, Zelda pudo notar que los ojos de su escolta empezaron a soltar lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?… ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Yo no te merezco...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Link? ¿Acaso no quieres que estemos juntos?

\- ¡Es lo que más deseo! eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida, eres una mujer bondadosa, dulce e inteligente, y aparte de eso eres muy hermosa…tu alma pura fue la única capaz de sanar mi corazón herido por la soledad, por ti me siento vivo por primera vez…pero tú y yo somos diferentes.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, yo no veo la diferencia.

\- Tú eres una princesa y yo un soldado… ¡soy tu escolta, tu servidor! Juré que te protegería y terminé enamorándome de ti hasta enloquecer. He traicionado al palacio y al reino entero. – indicó culpable.

\- Link… ¿y tú corazón?… ¿estarías tranquilo si traicionas a tu corazón? A mí no me importa que seas mi escolta, yo me enamoré de ti por tu alma, eres un hombre maravilloso lleno de cualidades, eres más educado, caballero y culto que muchos de los fastidiosos pretendientes que he tenido…eres noble, sin malicia y aparte de eso eres muy atractivo…todo eso amo de ti. – indicó sonrojada.

\- Zelda, jamás aceptaran lo nuestro. Apenas se enteren nos separarán de inmediato… y si eso pasa prefiero la muerte.

\- No tienen por qué enterarse, si deseamos estar juntos lo estaremos en secreto… nos amaremos en silencio.

Link se quedó pensando un instante en las palabras de Zelda, se sentía lo más vil y despreciable por no haber cumplido con su juramento al reino, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba estar junto a la mujer que amaba… así que después de un rato tomó una decisión.

\- Está bien mi amor, nos amaremos en secreto. Con tal de estar contigo eso no me importa…no podría vivir sin ti. – dijo uniendo su frente con la de ella.

La princesa y su escolta sellaron su juramento con un tierno beso para luego abrazarse y entregarse al sueño, mientras el sol se tardaba en salir…


	7. Nostalgia y remordimiento

**Capítulo 7: Nostalgia y remordimiento**

Cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse débilmente en el cielo, la princesa se despertó y observó cómo su amado dormía plácidamente. Se bajó de la cama lentamente para no despertarlo, le dio un pequeño beso en su frente y se retiró de su cuarto. Hubiera querido quedarse a su lado para cuando despierte, pero no podía arriesgarse que el ministro o Impa la descubran salir del cuarto de uno de los solados y menos si este dormía solo.

* * *

Para suerte de Zelda, al parecer todos los miembros del palacio seguían dormidos, así que aprovechando eso, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y caminó hacia su cama para disimular que recién se había levantado…pero de repente una voz atrás de ella la asustó en sobremanera.

\- Buenos días…

Zelda asustada reconoció aquella voz, asi que pausadamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su cuidadora…

Impa observó a su protegida totalmente molesta, aunque la sheikah era una mujer de buen corazón, cuando se ponía enojada daba miedo, sobre todo por la intensa mirada color carmesí que doblegaba hasta el más fuerte de los guerreros.

\- Buenos días Impa…me asustaste. - respondió nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿por qué tendrías que estar asustada? - preguntó de manera irónica.

La princesa no pudo responderle en ese momento, no era capaz de ver a Impa a los ojos.

\- Zelda ¿Por qué no dormiste en tu habitación? ¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? – preguntó enojada.

\- Impa yo…

\- ¡Estuviste con Link!… ¿verdad?

\- Sii estuve con el….pero fui a cuidarlo, es que estaba preocupada por su salud.

\- ¡No es correcto que estés sola con un hombre en su habitación y menos si se trata de tu escolta! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Yago los hubiera visto?, no te imaginas el escándalo que se hubiera armado. – reclamó impaciente.

Zelda se sintió muy avergonzada delante de la sheikah, estaba totalmente sonrojada con la situación…sin saber que decir se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la cajita de música que Link le había regalado hace tiempo…

Impa observó a la princesa con mucho interés mientras veía su preciado objeto, así que en ese momento decidió sentarse junto a ella y despejar una duda que tenía.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo quieres?

Zelda sintió que su corazón iba a salirse del pecho con la pregunta de su cuidadora, pero trató de disimular su sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué hablas Impa?, no te entiendo.

\- Estas enamorada de Link… ¿cierto?

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Él es mi escolta, solo lo veo como eso y nada más. – respondió disimulando indignación.

Impa tomó el rostro de la joven y la obligó a mirarla de frente. Solo con verla se dio cuenta que los ojos de la princesa no mentían, se podía reflejar perfectamente el amor que sentía por el soldado.

\- Zelda, sabes perfectamente que a mí jamás me podrás engañar. He cuidado de ti desde que tenía 17 años, se todo sobre ti y sabes que puedo ver la verdad a través de los ojos, eso es parte de mi condición de Sheikah…y por esa razón puedo percibir que tu amas a tu escolta.

Zelda esquivó la mirada de la joven mujer sonrojada, por más que ella fuera su cuidadora y siempre haya velado por ella, no podía romper su juramento con Link. Así que por más que le incomodara, no podía revelarle la verdad.

\- Lo que siento por Link es un gran aprecio y admiración, solo eso. Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. – indicó con falsa firmeza.

\- Los meses que Link estuvo ausente dejaste de sonreír y había momentos en los que hasta me parecía escucharte llorar, eso no pasa por un simple aprecio por alguien.

\- Impa yo no he llorado en todo este tiempo, además si me viste triste es porque estaba aburrida, sin Link no podía entrenar correctamente, eso es todo.

La sheikah se dio por vencida en su conversación, sabía que la princesa era muy terca y no daría su brazo a torcer, a pesar que sabía toda la verdad de los sentimientos de ella hacía el soldado.

Impa se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para retirarse del cuarto de la joven, pero antes se detuvo y sin cambiar de posición le dedicó unas serias palabras.

\- Solo te diré una cosa…es mejor que te saques esas ilusiones de la cabeza, las diferencias sociales entre ustedes son una gran barrera, además no te consta si eres correspondida por él…hazme caso, si no detienes esto de una vez, sufrirás mucho…yo sé porque te lo digo.

Zelda analizó en silencio cada una de las palabras de Impa, luego de eso decidió hacerle una pregunta.

\- Impa… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Impa guardó silencio varios minutos a la pregunta de la princesa, luego de eso habló con dificultad.

\- Creo que el amor es algo que le llega a todas las personas alguna vez en la vida, solo que en este mundo la raza o el status social estarán siempre por sobre los sentimientos…por eso te pido que me hagas caso y te saques de la cabeza ideas sin sentido.

\- Impa ¿por qué dices eso? ¿acaso tú has amado a alguien de diferente condición social?

La sheikah prefirió retirarse de la habitación de Zelda sin decir ni una palabra, esto dejó a la princesa confundida, pero prefirió dejar el tema a un lado pues sabía que Impa era impermeable para algunas cosas.

* * *

Mientras Impa caminaba por los pasillos de forma acelerada, sin darse cuenta se chocó en la esquina con alguien.

\- Impa ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Lo siento Yago, estaba distraída…

\- No te preocupes…

El ministro notó cierta incomodidad en el rostro de la sheikah, en ese momento le colocó la mano en su hombro para preguntarle que la aquejaba.

\- Impa… ¿te sientes bien?

Impa solo se limitó a mirarlo de forma fría para luego quitarle la mano de su hombro de forma brusca. Esa actitud extraño enormemente al ministro, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada, pues la sheikah inmediatamente se retiró.

* * *

Por otra parte, Link empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo había disminuido bastante, sin embargo se sintió triste al notar que su amada princesa ya no estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Habrá sido un sueño? - se preguntó nostálgico.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta de su habitación e inmediatamente dio la orden para que pasen.

\- Buenos días Link, me alegra mucho que estés más recuperado. - preguntó el ministro animado.

\- Buenos días ministro, he amanecido mucho mejor. Les agradezco a todos por sus cuidados. – respondió sonriendo.

\- No agradezcas muchacho, la verdad nos diste un gran susto pero a la vez te admiro. No puedo creer que tu solo hayas eliminado a esos monstruos, eran muchísimos y a pesar que al final caíste desplomado, los venciste.

\- Créame que fue muy difícil, pero no podía permitir que se interpongan en nuestro camino – respondió sonrojado.

\- Muchacho, tengo mucho que agradecerte, en tan pocos meses has demostrado lo que ninguno de los soldados de aquí ha logrado en años. Eres una persona llena de valor y fortaleza, eres un orgullo para el reino y sé que por tu parte jamás recibiremos una traición. Que tranquilidad que nuestra seguridad este en manos de hombres tan valientes como tú.

Esas palabras provocaron que Link sintiera un profundo hueco en el estomago, pues él se sentía un traidor al haberse enamorado de la princesa, la culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero prefirió dejar sus pensamientos de lado y continuar conversando.

\- Ni tiene nada que agradecer, yo le juré que le daría honor a mi cargo, eso es lo que hago. No tiene que agradecer – indicó firme.

\- ¡Tonterías! Si sigues así subirás de categoría más pronto de lo que te imaginas, quien sabe si algún día llegas a ser Sir o Ministro. – afirmó riéndose.

Sin embargo su risa fue interrumpida al decir esta última frase, pues su semblante animado cambió por uno melancólico, eso extrañó al joven en sobremanera.

\- Ministro… ¿le pasa algo?

El ministro salió de sus pensamientos y le respondió al joven disimulando su incomodidad.

\- Nada muchacho, es solo que…esta situación se me hizo familiar. Me acordé de un amigo. Él se parecía mucho a ti, pero el ya no está en este mundo…

Link solo se limitó a guardar silencio con las palabras del ministro, el podía notar lo consternado que estaba con sus recuerdos.

\- Bueno Link, tomate todo el tiempo necesario de descanso hasta que te recuperes.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! si usted me lo permite mañana mismo regresaré a mis actividades. Créame que milagrosamente me siento mucho mejor, no me gusta estar acostado todo el día.

\- En serio, cada día me sorprendes más…está bien, mañana puedes regresar a tus actividades. Solo te pido que si te sientes mal, regreses al descanso inmediatamente.

\- Está bien ministro, gracias. - asintió cortésmente.

Después de unos minutos que el ministro se retiró de la habitación, las puertas de volvieron a sonar. Link indicó que entren y pasó una de las mucamas con su desayuno, el joven agradeció cordialmente y luego de eso la joven mujer se retiró.

Link pudo notar que en la bandeja, debajo de uno de los platos, había un pedazo de papel doblado. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta que tenía un escrito ahí.

...

_Hola mi amor, espero hayas amanecido mejor; esta nota la puse en esta bandeja sin que la mucama se diera cuenta. Sabes, ayer en medio de tanta angustia por tu estado, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo al ser correspondida por tu amor y agradezco a las Diosas el haberte puesto en mi vida._

_Hoy será difícil que nos veamos, pues Impa se enojó porque no llegué a dormir a mi habitación y siento que ella esta sospechando que ando en algo, por eso me quedaré todo el día en el palacio realizando mis labores y leyendo libros para calmar las cosas, no quiero que ella se entere que tu y yo estamos juntos, espero entiendas…_

_Nos veremos apenas estés recuperado para seguir con nuestros deberes habituales…y también con nuestros paseos, que ya los extraño mucho._

_Nunca olvides que el amor que siento por ti va más allá de todo y de todos…_

_Con amor por siempre,_

_Zelda_

_…_

Link al leer la carta sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente al saber que todo lo hermoso que pasó anoche no fue un sueño. Tomó la carta y la guardó en uno de sus cajones, ahora más que nunca debía retomar sus labores para ver a su amada princesa, sin embargo trataría de ser cuidadoso para no ser descubierto…pero de repente su felicidad se esfumó por unos segundos, a pesar de estar feliz, ese hueco en el estomago no desaparecía…el remordimiento y la culpa no dejaban de incomodarlo enormemente.


	8. Entre el amor y el deber

**Capítulo 8: Entre el amor y el deber**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Link y Zelda se confesaron su amor. El soldado ya estaba totalmente recuperado de sus mortales heridas y había retomado sus labores, especialmente la que más le gustaba, estar junto a su princesa.

En todo ese tiempo habían practicado con la espada, el arco y la flecha, por suerte habían podido fingir bien en el castillo referente a su relación, pues ahí demostraban ser simplemente escolta y princesa…pero cuando salían a sus paseos, se amaban y besaban con verdadera pasión, aprovechaban al máximo esos momentos a solas ya que eran los únicos momentos en los que ellos eran una pareja y las jerarquías no valían para nada.

* * *

Esa mañana se encontraban montando a Epona por los campos de Hyrule, como siempre Zelda iba abrazada al pecho de su amado… en ese momento Link la estaba llevando a un lugar desconocido por ella.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó la ansiosa.

\- Es una sorpresa, ya mismo llegamos. - le respondió con cariño.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, el joven bajó de su yegua y ayudó a su princesa a bajarse, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en los labios y luego de eso le vendó los ojos.

\- ¡Link! ¿qué haces? - preguntó con risa nerviosa.

\- Tranquila preciosa, quiero enseñarte un hermoso lugar…

El soldado cargó en brazos a su amada y la llevó detrás de unos frondosos árboles. Ahí la tierra estaba seca, sin ninguna planta a la vista, pero al final de ese camino se veía una potente luz….Al llegar ahí, Link puso a Zelda en el suelo y le sacó la venda.

\- Abre tus ojos... – le susurró al ido.

La princesa abrió los ojos y se sorprendió en sobremanera al descubrir el hermoso lugar donde se encontraban. Un inmenso jardín con una cascada, donde habían varias mariposas volando por todas partes, flores de muchos colores que producían un aroma gracias a la brisa que la que invadía el lugar.

\- ¡Que hermoso! – exclamó maravillada.

\- Me alegro que guste mi hermosa princesa, descubrí este lugar mientras viajábamos a Demisia, pero lo encontré en la noche, pues mientras todos dormían fui a explorar los alrededores y me encontré con esta maravilla. En ese momento juré que una vez que regrese a Hyrule, te traería a conocerlo. Este será nuestro paraíso secreto, nadie lo conoce.

\- Gracias mi amor, cada día me haces más feliz. – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Esto es poco comparado con lo que mereces, te amo.

\- Yo también te amo…

Después del intercambio de palabras la pareja se dedicó a recorrer el lugar…luego de eso Link se acercó lentamente a Zelda y la hizo caminar de espaldas hasta arrimarla a un árbol, en ese momento la tomó por la cintura, la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y colocó su frente en la de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras la pareja se observaba hipnotizada, miles de pensamientos se producían en la mente de cada uno.

\- _Es tan hermosa, tenerla así de cerca me hace perder la razón… la deseo con todas mis fuerzas. – pensó extasiado._

Zelda por su parte también estaba teniendo apasionados pensamientos hacia su soldado mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- _Me tiene completamente enamorada, cada vez que me rodea con sus fuertes brazos y me atrae a su cuerpo, no puedo evitar sentir cosas muy agradables en mi piel, un inmenso deseo quemándome el cuerpo._

Después de un largo juego de miradas, la princesa tomó la iniciativa y rozó de forma suave su lengua en los labios de su amado, era la primera vez que lo besaba de esa manera tan seductora, eso provocó que Link se agitara y sienta que su cuerpo iba a estallar, su reacción fue devolverle el beso de la misma forma que ella se lo dio solo que de forma más profunda… Se deleitaban el uno con el otro con el movimiento de sus bocas entrelazadas.

Link apretó el cuerpo de su princesa con muchísima fuerza y sin darse cuenta ya la había acostado en el suave césped. Él estaba encima de ella y con sus manos empezó a acariciarla entera sobre la ropa mientras llenaba de ardientes besos su cuello, luego de eso descendió hacia sus pechos y su abdomen; por primera vez sentía lo que era tocar las curvas femeninas, era la sensación más increíble que jamás había experimentado.

Zelda por su parte no impedía las caricias ni los atrevidos besos de su amado, sabía que se estaban acelerando al tocarse de esa forma, pero el placer era demasiado intenso para detenerlo. Cada roce la estremecer debido a la agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo, ella por su parte también acariciaba con sus uñas la espalda del joven por debajo de su camisa, su piel era tan firme y suave a la vez, la volvía loca… y aparte de sentirse terriblemente excitada, se sentía halagada al causar esa enorme atracción en él, nunca había sido tocada y besada de esa forma.

Mientras Link disfrutaba recorriendo a la princesa por encima de la ropa, pudo escuchar que ella lanzó un pequeño gemido debido a que su cuerpo a estaba perdiendo el control…en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba acelerándose demasiado, no quería propasarse con ella, así que fue reduciendo la intensidad de los besos y de las caricias poco a poco, hasta que subió sus manos al rostro de la joven y le dio un dulce beso en su frente para luego recostar su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Zelda se dio cuenta que el joven se detuvo por respeto hacia ella, al principio se sintió extrañada por esa actitud, pero después de eso se sintió feliz y orgullosa de tener a un hombre que le daba su lugar ante todo.

Zelda se reincorporó un poco y se arrimó al árbol mientras que Link seguía con su cabeza en su regazo. Ella enredó sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de su amado y después de un buen rato empezaron a conversar:

\- Perdóname preciosa, no quiero que pienses que me quiero aprovechar de ti, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí, nunca me había sentido así con una mujer. – indicó avergonzado.

\- No pidas perdón mi amor, los dos estamos en la misma posición, eres el primer hombre que me toca de esa forma.

Link se levantó, se sentó frente a su princesa y le acarició el rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos.

\- Te amo Zelda, mi vida es completamente tuya. – le dijo con dulzura.

\- Yo también te amo Link, te amaré toda mi vida...

Los jóvenes se besaron con ternura y una vez terminado el beso se levantaron para luego abrazarse con cariño, definitivamente ella era feliz cada vez que él la abrazaba, se sentía protegida y al mismo tiempo libre.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que Impa te regañe. – dijo sonriéndole.

\- Si mi amor, lo que menos quiero es verla enojada. Gracias por este hermoso día, me has traído al lugar más bello del mundo.

\- No agradezcas, una persona tan pura como tú solo merece ser rodeada de cosas hermosas.

Luego de su intercambio de palabras se tomaron de la mano, se subieron a Epona y partieron al castillo.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al palacio, se despidieron de forma cordial por si alguien los podía estar observando y luego se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones...

Link se acostó en su cama ensimismado recordando cómo sus manos recorrieron el ardiente cuerpo de su princesa, estaba fascinado con su figura, tan perfecta para él pues poseía un cuerpo exuberante y armonioso. El solo pensar en el fogoso momento que pasaron le hizo estremecer tanto que tuvo que correr a lavarse la cara, pues sentía que ardía en llamas al recordar esos momentos… pero sus fantasías fueron interrumpidas por un sonido en la puerta.

Link se acercó a abrirla y vio que en ella estaba uno de sus compañeros con cara seria.

\- Hola Link, disculpa que te interrumpa en tu día de descanso, pero el primer ministro ha solicitado una reunión urgente con todos los miembros del palacio. Es necesario que vengas así que ponte tu armadura rápido, pues es una reunión de estricta formalidad – indicó su compañero.

\- Está bien, gracias por avisarme. En este momento iré para allá.

* * *

En los pasillos del palacio se encontraban caminando Zelda e Impa, la joven princesa también tuvo que cambiarse su cómodo vestido por su hermosa pero pesada vestimenta.

\- ¿Una reunión?, pero si es fin de semana, ¿Qué desea el ministro ahora? - preguntó enojada.

\- No lo sé Zelda, solo me vinieron a avisar que tenemos que ir urgentemente. Una vez que lleguemos nos enteraremos que pasa.

* * *

Las dos mujeres entraron a la sala de juntas, ahí se encontraba la corte real, el primer ministro y detrás de este los soldados. Zelda se sorprendió al ver que Link se encontraba ahí, pero trato de disimular su mirada hacia él, era demasiado arriesgado demostrar el mínimo afecto cerca de tantas personas, el joven por su lado había pensado lo mismo, así que puso la actitud más seria posible.

Una vez que todos estaban ubicados en sus puestos, el primer ministro tomó la palabra.

\- Disculpen que los haya reunido aquí de esta manera tan abrupta, pero es muy importante que todos estén presentes, pues cada uno de ustedes tiene una función muy importante en cada situación de este reino…como ustedes saben, nuestra tierra tiene alianzas con los reinos vecinos, eso permite que la economía sea estable, pero se ha presentado un grave problema…los reinos no están dispuestos a seguir esta alianza con nosotros, pues a diferencia de ellos, Hyrule no cuenta con reyes que lo gobiernen adecuadamente. Los soberanos han dicho que las cosas deben manejarse con seriedad y para eso ellos desean tratar con gobernantes de alto rango.

Una vez que el ministró se silenció unos segundos, dirigió su mirada a la princesa.

\- Princesa, ya no podemos espera más, usted debe casarse cuanto antes. Por eso con la corte real hemos decidido que en un mes usted se casará con el heredero de Holodrum, el príncipe Alvar.

Las palabras del ministro provocaron un desgarrador silencio en la sala…Zelda sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo violentamente, mientras que Link sintió que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos, sus oídos sangraban con tan horribles palabras mientras su mente por dentro gritaba retorciéndose del terror y del dolor. No entendió como sacó fuerzas para no perder el control, pero se mantuvo firme y solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza con la mirada seria; la que no se quedó callada fue la princesa con semejante noticia.

\- ¡Cómo se atreve a decidir por mi vida!, esto es inaceptable. No pienso casarme con alguien a quien no amo, antes que eso prefiero la muerte. – reclamó enfurecida.

La sheikah estaba llena de furia por la decisión del ministro, tenía ganas de agarrarlo y golpearlo a más no poder, pero prefirió contenerse y en vez de eso se puso de pie y le dirigió al hombre una mirada llena de odio.

\- ¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya Yago! No eres nadie para decidir la vida de Zelda, ella no desea casarse por conveniencia, ni siquiera conoce bien al príncipe Alvar. La estas exponiendo a una vida miserable y eso solo lo harás por sobre mi cadáver.

El ministro se sobresaltó con las palabras de la sheikah, así que en ese momento dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y ofuscado le respondió.

\- ¡Basta!...La decisión ya está tomada. Princesa, entienda que eso es necesario para no perder la alianza, si la llegamos a perder el pueblo sufrirá las consecuencias, el hambre y la miseria llegarán más pronto de lo pensado. No entiendo como usted puede decir que ama su tierra si no es capaz de sacrificarse por ella, sus padres lucharon muchísimo por lograr que Hyrule sea lo que es ahora, si ellos vivieran se sentirían muy decepcionados de usted.

\- ¡No te permito que digas esas mentiras sobre los reyes! Yo fui testigo de cómo se desvivían por cuidar y amar a su hija, ellos no permitirían esta clase de abuso si siguieran con vida. Ellos se casaron enamorados y por ese amor pudieron sacar al reino adelante, ¿Crees que Zelda será una buena gobernante si no tiene en su vida ese motor? – respondió con firmeza.

El ministro miró fijamente a los ojos de la sheikah, hace tiempo que no la veía así de enojada, pero no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

\- Los difuntos reyes tuvieron la suerte de haber sido correspondidos sentimental y socialmente, pero eso no es una ley en todo el mundo, así que quieras o no, la princesa se casará dentro de un mes.

Zelda estaba llena de dolor por la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo y sin poder aguantar, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. Tenía una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, así que violentamente salió corriendo de la sala y cerró la puerta con fuerza. El sonido de la misma fue estremecedor para los presentes, pero nadie estaba más destruido que Link, tenía ganas de ir corriendo a ver a su princesa e impedir que otro se la arrebate, pero no podía moverse de ahí, no podía arriesgar ser descubierto…

El ministro se puso de pie frente a los soldados y les dirigió unas palabras.

\- Honorables soldados, espero que se den cuenta de la importancia que es defender nuestra tierra. Antes que los intereses personales, están el honor y la responsabilidad, no se debe actuar egoístamente, la felicidad de uno nunca debe estar por sobre la desgracia de otro. Recuerden que el pueblo de Hyrule está en nuestras manos.

Las palabras del ministro provocaron que Link sintiera el hueco en el estómago que tanto lo martirizaba. Amaba a Zelda con todo su corazón, pero sabía que estar junto a ella no le traería nada bueno al reino, nunca iban a aceptar a un soldado por sobre un príncipe lleno de riquezas y poder. No quería ser el responsable de la desgracia del reino, no quería traicionar su amada tierra de esa forma. El joven se sintió lo más despreciable, que sus sentimientos no valían nada.

\- No olviden mis palabras muchachos. Ahora pueden retirarse, buenas noches…

La corte real y los soldados se retiraron de la sala. Todos caminaban con seguridad, a excepción de Link, que a pesar que se esforzaba por caminar recto, sentía que sus piernas iban a doblarse en cualquier momento.

Todos abandonaron la sala, solo se quedaron en el lugar Impa y el primer ministro.

\- Ya dije que se podían retirar Impa, la reunión ha terminado.

\- No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me escuches Yago. – indicó enojada.

\- ¿Escuchar qué Impa? Ya está decidido, la princesa Zelda se casará dentro de un mes con el príncipe Alvar y punto final.

\- Porque eres tan egoísta, Zelda ha sufrido mucho todo este tiempo. Primero la muerte de sus padres y ahora su boda obligada, ella desea casarse enamorada; no es justo que ella viva el infierno de estar alado de quien no quiere.

\- ¡Cuando entenderás que el amor no sirve para gobernar!, en este mundo las cosas se manejan así, desde muy joven fui guiado por mi padre, él me decía que si yo quería lograr mis objetivos debía dejar de lado todo sentimentalismo, son emociones inútiles que no te dejan crecer como persona, y no es por nada, pero esa enseñanza me sirvió y este cargo que tengo ahora es la prueba de mi sabia decisión.

Impa miró con desprecio a Yago, estaba llena de rabia y sin poder contenerse le gritó todas sus verdades.

\- Si, por supuesto…tu padre te guio de maravilla. Él quería que llegues a ser una persona importante y llena de poder, por esa razón… jamás aceptó nuestra relación…le asqueaba el saber que su único hijo estaba enamorado de una sheikah, de una mujer que según él, solo servía para la guerra y no tendría nada bueno que ofrecerle, era tan machista que no me veía como una mujer, ni siquiera como un ser vivo, por el simple hecho de ser de una raza diferente a la tuya.

Las palabras de la sheikah tocaron en lo más fondo de la conciencia del ministro, no supo que decir durante varios minutos, pues ese era un tema que estaba refundido en lo más profundo de su mente.

\- Lo que hubo entre tú y yo, no fue más que una ilusión de chiquillos…no teníamos futuro, éramos muy jóvenes e ingenuos. - respondió evadiendo su mirada.

\- No eres ni la sombra del joven bondadoso y humilde del que me enamoré estúpidamente. La ambición por el poder te cegó tanto que dejaste de lado las cosas verdaderamente importantes…solo mírate, estas sólo, nunca te casaste ni tuviste hijos pues solo viviste para obtener más y más poder y quieres arrastrar a Zelda por el mismo camino, eres despreciable – dijo la mujer enfurecida.

\- Tú también estas sola Impa, estamos al mismo nivel.

\- Te equivocas…yo tengo a Zelda y en su momento también tuve el apoyo de sus difuntos padres. Ellos confiaron tanto en mí que me pusieron a cargo lo que más amaban, en cambio tú no tienes a nadie, solo vives para dar órdenes y planear estrategias sin sentido.

Las violentas palabras de Impa estaban empezando a desesperar a Yago, solo quería parar de una vez…

\- Impa, te pido que por favor no recordemos cosas dolorosas, no tiene caso. – pidió entristecido.

\- ¿Dolorosas? para mi nada de esto es doloroso, todo lo contrario, me llena de vergüenza recordar estos temas. Tú ya no significas nada para mí desde hace muchos años, yo ya no soy la misma joven de 17 años tonta e ingenua que dio todo por ti para al final recibir una puñalada por la espalda.

Yago se sintió helado por todas las palabras de la sheikah, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que ella no flaqueó en ningún segundo, esperaba ver en sus ojos carmesí algo de tristeza o melancolía por su amor fallido, pero no vio nada de eso, sólo observó desprecio e indignación hacia él. Ahí se dio cuenta que era verdad que él no significaba nada para ella y eso le causó un poco de incomodidad.

Impa era una mujer llena de firmeza, parecía una muralla imposible de derribar…luego de unos segundos de silencio se dio la vuelta y se retiró de la sala dejando al ministro totalmente impactado.

* * *

Por otra parte, Link acababa de llegar a su cuarto, al instante que cerró la puerta cayo de rodillas al suelo. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, enojo, odio, dolor, culpa, tristeza y un terrible miedo a la pérdida…la pérdida del amor de su vida…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro sin parar, no quería alejarse de su princesa pero tampoco quería traicionar al reino. Él sabía que Zelda sufriría al no estar juntos, pero también sabía que ella no sería feliz si su reino sufriera penurias. No sabía que hacer… ¿que pesaba más en la balanza de su vida? ¿Su deber o su amor?


	9. Me es posible vivir sin ti

**Capítulo 9: Me es posible vivir sin ti**

Zelda se encontraba en su habitación llorando amargamente sobre su cama, sentía como poco a poco su vida se iba desbaratando. Pensaba en Link, no quería separarse de él y casarse con una persona que conocía tan poco, y ese poco que conocía le era desagradable.

Después de unos minutos se seguir llorando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta por su cuidadora.

\- Zelda, lamento tanto todo lo que está pasando, acabo de salir de la sala de juntas. Le exigí a Yago que cambie de opinión, pero fue inútil, no tienes idea lo impotente que me siento. – refutó con frustración.

\- ¡No quiero casarme con Alvar! La última vez que lo vi fue hace 2 años y lo que recuerdo de él, es a un niño inmaduro y engreído, no dejaba de hablar de sí mismo y por momentos me lanzaba frases insinuando que yo era de su propiedad, ¡no quiero unir mi vida a ese idiota! – exclamó con enojo.

\- Es verdad que la alianza es importante, pues la economía se puede ver afectada en el reino, pero no quiero que sacrifiques tu tranquilidad, solo tienes 18 años, son demasiadas presiones para ti.

\- Detesto ser princesa Impa, quisiera haber nacido en un hogar normal, donde haya libertad, no barreras para todo lo que deseo.

A pesar que la sheikah era una mujer fría y distante, cuando se trataba de Zelda se conmovía. No sabía cómo ayudarla, lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarla y dejar que la princesa llore en su hombro, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por cambiar su horrible situación.

\- Es mejor que trates de dormir, no debes demostrar que estás derrumbada. Sabes cómo es Yago de prepotente; no quiero que nadie se atreva a criticarte en lo más mínimo.

La princesa asintió con los ojos llorosos, se despidió de su cuidadora y fue a tomar un baño para tratar de calmarse…

Mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo recordó como la boca y las fuertes manos de Link lo acariciaban con deseo, el pensar en eso sintió un estremecimiento agradable recorrerla entera, pero este iba acompañado de lágrimas mezcladas con las gotas de agua, pues temía que nunca más podría volver a ser tocada así por el hombre que amaba. Solo de pensar en casarse con Alvar y que este le pusiera una mano encima, le repugnaba, no quería convertirse en la mujer de una persona tan insoportable, él era 2 años mayor a ella y físicamente era aceptable, pero no lo soportaba por su inmadurez.

Terminó de bañarse, se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama deseando que al despertar todo fuera una horrorosa pesadilla.

* * *

Link se despertó para alistarse para sus labores, en una hora se tenía que encontrar con Zelda para su entrenamiento. El joven tenía un aspecto terrible, sus ojos estaban llenos de ojeras y se sentía tan mal que no le dio ganas de desayunar. Se metió a la ducha a bañarse, se puso su armadura de soldado y fue al campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Una vez que llegó al campo, se puso a lanzar flechas a los blancos. Se sentía tan desencajado que no le atinó a ninguno mientras sus manos temblaban sin control.

Siguió en esa actividad por un buen tiempo, hasta que una voz conocida lo interrumpió.

\- Link…

El soldado se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los tristes ojos de su amada princesa, no sabía cómo actuar frente a ella, así que se limitó a saludarle cortésmente.

\- Buenos días Zelda, aún falta tiempo para empezar el entrenamiento. – respondió evadiendo su mirada.

\- Lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer.

\- ¿De qué deseas hablar? ¿Qué te vas a casar dentro de un mes y que te perderé para siempre?

\- ¡No quiero casarme Link! Tú eres el hombre al que yo amo, no quiero estar con otro. – le indicó entre lágrimas.

\- ¡No podemos hacer nada! Ya escuchaste al ministro, si no te casas el reino sufrirá graves consecuencias, además a partir de que te cases ya no necesitarás un escolta, pues tu esposo se encargara de cuidar de ti. – contestó apenado.

Zelda pudo notar que los ojos de Link luchaban por retener las lágrimas, en cambio ella no se pudo contener, lloró dolorosamente viendo como su felicidad se esfumaba…

Sin importarle el lugar donde estaban, se abrazó fuertemente a él, el joven respondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad mientras las lágrimas también caían por sus ojos.

Luego de unos minutos abrazados, se miraron a los ojos y Zelda lo sorprendió con una petición.

\- Huyamos…

Esa palabra provocó que las piernas de Link empezaran a temblar, más que nada deseaba tomar a su princesa, ir donde su yegua y huir del reino para ser felices los dos, pero no quería arriesgar tanto, no lo decía por él, a pesar que podrían castigarlo severamente por poner sus ojos en la princesa y por traicionar al reino, sino por Zelda, pues la juzgarían duramente por su actuar, seria despreciada por todo el reino y hasta podría perder su derecho de ser gobernante.

\- No Zelda, es una locura, no podemos…

\- Sé que es una locura, pero entiende no quiero que me separen de ti, no quiero perderte.

\- Yo tampoco te quiero perder, pero las cosas han cambiado y no puedes arriesgar la paz de tu reino, además si huimos tu prestigio se iría por el suelo. ¡Hablarían mal de ti y no soportaría que se metan contigo!

\- ¡No me importa! mientras este contigo estaré protegida.

\- No podemos ser egoístas, como dijo el ministro, nuestra felicidad no puede ser por sobre la desgracia de otros.

Zelda sintió que sus oídos le dolían al escuchar esas palabras de Link, no podía creer que él era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad…a ella…por otras personas. Se despegó de sus brazos bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos con resentimiento.

\- ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué hay de nosotros Link? ¿Acaso el amor que tenemos no es importante para ti?

\- ¡No digas eso! el amor que siento por ti es lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida, pero no podemos hacer lo que deseamos. ¡Hay que ser responsables y tomar la posición que nos corresponde!

Zelda empezó a desesperarse, quería huir de una vez por todas con su escolta, pero él ni siquiera hacia el mínimo intento de querer escaparse con ella.

\- ¿Vas a abandonarme en esta situación? Entiende que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿acaso tu podrías vivir sin tenerme a tu lado? - preguntó sollozando.

Link solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y evitar los ojos reclamantes de su princesa, trató de sacar fuerzas para decir las duras palabras que estaba pensando, así que tomó un hondo respiro y la miró directo a los ojos con firmeza.

\- Si puedo vivir sin ti…toda mi vida he estado solo, estoy acostumbrado a no sentirme acompañado, así que por más que mi corazón se destroce con tu pérdida, sobreviviré. Te sugiero que tu también aprendas a…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por una bofetada por parte de la princesa, la joven se sentía devastada con sus palabras. Jamás creyó que él podría haber sido tan cruel al decirle que podría vivir sin ella, así que con su corazón herido salió corriendo del lugar provocando que Link la persiga hasta agarrarla del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Zelda, espera!

\- ¡Suéltame! Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, ya fuiste muy claro, dijiste que podías vivir sin mí y que yo hiciera lo mismo. Eres un mentiroso, juraste que estarías conmigo para siempre, que nunca me ibas a dejar sola y que tu vida me pertenecía. ¡Si tú puedes vivir sin mi amor pues hazlo!...yo por mi parte no sobreviviré sin ti, tendré que ser la mujer de un hombre al que no amo. – le reclamó llorando amargamente.

Las duras palabras de Zelda eran acompañadas de empujones y golpes al pecho del escolta, todo esto hizo que el joven llorara amargamente, luego de eso la tomó con fuerza y la pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola con desesperación. La princesa se aferró con dolor a los brazos de Link mientras los dos se lloraban descontroladamente…estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que el escolta le dedicó unas palabras.

\- Entiende Zelda, no podemos ser egoístas, nuestro amor lastimaría a muchas personas.

La joven se separó bruscamente del joven al escuchar una vez más palabras dolorosas.

\- Veo que no vas a cambiar de opinión y no te pienso obligar a nada, así que haré lo que me pides. Me voy de tu vida para que puedas serle fiel a tus responsabilidades, que es lo que más te importa.

La princesa se alejó rápidamente de los campos de entrenamiento mientras que Link trató de detenerla de nuevo gritando su nombre sin control, pero ella se fue sin mirar atrás. A ninguno de los dos les importaba si eran descubiertos, pero por suerte nadie estaba cerca para ver la dolorosa escena que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Zelda entró corriendo a su cuarto llorando amargamente, incluso más que la noche anterior. No podía creer que Link no fuera capaz de luchar por ella, que hubiera preferido cumplir con el reino antes que con el amor. La princesa también se preocupaba por su reino, no quería que nada malo le pase, pero no soportaba que el precio de la paz del mismo debiera ser su propia desdicha.

* * *

Link aún se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento totalmente impactado, vio como perdía a la mujer que amaba como agua entre sus dedos y aparte de eso se sentía el más canalla de los hombres por haberla hecho llorar. No podía perdonarse que por su culpa el corazón de su amada estuviese lastimado. Estaba tan lleno de rabia y dolor que dio un fuerte puñetazo al suelo lastimándose a sí mismo…

Link estaba tan adentrado en sus propias frustraciones hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz del primer ministro.

\- Buenos días Link ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu mano? ¡está sangrando! – preguntó alarmado.

Link empezó a sentir rabia hacia el hombre que tenía al frente, pues él era el causante de la desdicha de su princesa y la suya, pero tuvo que tragarse toda su rabia y le contestó de forma seca.

\- No es nada, solo un pequeño incidente.

\- Está bien muchacho pero debes tener cuidado. Disculpa que venga a interrumpirte, pero necesito que me ayudes a entrenar a tus demás compañeros. Ellos necesitan estar en buena forma para el día del matrimonio de la princesa, ya que no tienen tu fortaleza ni tu estado físico, así que ayúdales para que den una buena imagen ante el príncipe Alvar y su familia.

Link sintió como la sangre le hervía de la furia, iba a preparar a una tropa para el matrimonio del amor de su vida con otro tipo, pero como siempre sus impulsos fueron retenidos y solo se limitó a asentir a la orden.

\- Sabía que podía contar contigo, empieza hoy mismo a entrenar con ellos, Impa va a estar ahí ayudándote, pues ella conoce las falencias de los soldados y te indicará las técnicas más adecuadas para hacer que ellos mejoren. Nos vemos más tarde.

Mientras el ministro se alejaba Link no podía evitar llenarse de furia. Sin siquiera conocerlo, ya detestaba al príncipe de Holodrum, lo odiaba porque iba a arrebatarle a su princesa. Jamás en su vida había sentido celos y desprecio hacia una persona y menos por un desconocido…

Después que terminó de retorcerse por dentro fue a buscar a Impa y a sus compañeros para en contra de su voluntad a empezar a entrenarlos. No importa lo enojado que estuviera pues iba a cumplir con el deber encomendado sin quejarse…


	10. Encuentro indeseado

**Capítulo 10: Encuentro indeseado**

Link lleno de furia se dirigió hacia las tropas para empezar a entrenar y una vez que llegó encontró a Impa hablando con los soldados. La sheikah les estaba dando indicaciones y estrategias para mejorar su rendimiento, así que lo primero que hizo fue a enviarlos a correr para que mejoren su respiración y estado físico, luego de eso iba a empezar a entrenarlos. Una vez que los soldados se fueron, Impa empezó a conversar con el joven.

\- Hola Link ¿te sientes bien? Tienes muchas ojeras, pareces enfermo.

\- Buenos días Impa. Me siento bien, solo estoy un poco cansado…

\- Ya veo, pensé que estarías entrenando con Zelda en este momento.

\- No Impa, es que el ministro me dijo que empiece a entrenar a los soldados para que estén en buen estado físico para…el matrimonio de la princesa. – dijo en tono serio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Él no me ha consultado nada de eso! Yo soy la capitana del ejército real, debió habérmelo dicho. - refutó enojada.

\- Si Impa, debo prepararlos para el día de la boda.

La sheikah pudo notar en los ojos de Link una gran tristeza y frustración, en ese momento se dio cuenta que al joven no le daba ningún gusto que Zelda se case, así que empezó a interrogarlo sobre el asunto.

\- Link ¿Qué piensas de la reunión que hubo ayer? yo la verdad no estoy de acuerdo que Zelda se case sin estar enamorada, no es justo para ella.

El joven empezó a sentir como su corazón volvía a lastimarse solo de pensar en la situación de la princesa, pero como siempre tuvo que tragarse sus sentimientos.

\- La verdad yo no soy quien para opinar, lo único que pienso es que ella debe velar por la seguridad de su reino, pues como gobernante es su obligación.

Impa pudo notar dolor en los ojos del soldado, a pesar que este fingía una firmeza y seguridad asombrosas, nada eso existía.

\- Tienes razón, ella tiene la obligación de velar por el reino, pero lo que más me preocupa es cómo será su vida una vez que se case, pues el príncipe Alvar no es la persona adecuada para ella.

Los oídos y ojos de Link se pusieron alerta al escuchar a la sheikah, quería saber más cosas sobre el sujeto que se casaría con su amada.

\- Él es un joven muy prepotente, físicamente es apuesto, pero por dentro es arrogante y engreído. Sé que una vez que Zelda se case con él se deberá olvidar de su limitada libertad, pues tengo entendido que toda la familia real de Holodrum se ha caracterizado por ser machistas y no permitir a las mujeres ser independientes. Ella ya no podrá practicar con su espada ni con el arco y flecha, tampoco podrá tocar su lira, pues consideran que una mujer no necesita saber nada de esas cosas, que solo se deben limitar a estar calladas hasta que su marido les autorice a hablar.

Link empezó a sentir una presión en su pecho por las palabras de Impa, no quería que su princesa sufra al lado de ese tipo.

\- Link, también te confesaré algo muy personal, tengo miedo que él no sea paciente con ella. La princesa jamás ha estado con un hombre y conociéndola sé que no dejará que él la toque una vez que sean marido y mujer. Temo que eso cause que él la obligue a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. ¡No quiero que la lastime!, pero él no permitirá que ella quiera mandar por sobre su persona.

Link sentía que la sangre le hervía con las palabras de la mujer frente a él, solo de imaginarse que ese patán era capaz de tomar a Zelda a la fuerza le daban ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos.

Por otro lado Impa pudo comprobar que sus palabras le dolieron al soldado en lo más profundo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que él tenía sentimientos por la princesa. Todo lo que ella contó era cierto, el príncipe Alvar era un hombre machista y ella también estaba llena de angustia pues sabía que una vez que ella se case ya no podría estar a su lado, porque como mencionó antes, para la familia real de Holodrum las mujeres son tomadas a menos y como ella era mujer y encima de raza sheikah, ni siquiera la dejarían preguntar si podía ir con ella.

\- Nunca había estado tan angustiada, no quiero que Zelda sufra. Me siento impotente, no puedo hacer nada – indicó impotente.

Link notó una profunda tristeza en los ojos carmesí de la sheikah, por primera vez la había visto de esa forma, pues siempre demostraba ser una mujer dura y llena de firmeza.

Pero la tristeza de ella no se comparaba con la de él, pues lo único que deseaba era morirse por haber perdido a su princesa y sobre todo porque le esperaba un infierno al lado del indeseable sujeto. No soportaba tener en su mente las palabras de Impa, así que sin decirle nada se retiró a entrenar a sus compañeros.

Impa lo vio alejarse de forma triste, eso bastó para darse cuenta que sus sospechas sobre los sentimientos del joven eran ciertas…

* * *

El mes transcurrió de manera rápida, ya faltaba solo un día para el matrimonio de la princesa con el príncipe Alvar y la tropa real había mejorado bastante con la supervisión de Link e Impa. En todo ese tiempo ni Zelda ni Link se dirigieron la palabra ni se vieron, pues trataron de evitarse lo más posible.

Esa mañana el primer ministro reunió a toda la tropa real para informarles sobre un acontecimiento.

\- Buenos días soldados, el motivo de reunirlos es para comunicarles que la familia real de Holodrum llegará al castillo en una hora, así que estaremos esperándolos para darles un merecido recibimiento.

Todos los soldados hicieron una señal de obediencia, a excepción de Link, pues la sola idea de tener que darle la bienvenida al hombre que se casaría con su amada lo llenaba de repulsión y furia, pero como siempre el deber estaba ante todo, así que obedeció la orden.

* * *

Cuando el momento de la espera llegó a su fin, con los soldados estuvieron en las puertas del castillo esperando al príncipe y a su familia y en ese momento pudieron visualizar una carroza aproximarse con dos escoltas.

Una vez que la carroza se detuvo en el palacio, se abrieron sus puertas. Primero se bajó un hombre de unos 50 años cabello castaño y con algunas canas, luego detrás de él se bajó su esposa, una mujer un poco menor que él, delgada y con cabello azul marino y finalmente se bajó un joven, piel blanca, cabello del mismo tono que el de su madre, ojos ámbar y sobre todo muy apuesto, se trababa del príncipe Alvar.

El ministro se acercó hacia ellos con la mejor de las cortesías y brindarles su merecida bienvenida.

\- Bienvenidos honorable familia real de Holodrum, es un placer tenerlos en el reino.

\- Gracias ministro es un placer saber que ahora los dos reinos se van a unir, mi esposa y yo estamos muy felices por el matrimonio de Alvar con la princesa Zelda. – respondió el rey animado.

La mujer a su lado solo dio un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna.

El príncipe Alvar empezó a observar sus alrededores y una vez que vio a los soldados hizo un gesto de desprecio pues los consideraba inferiores, pero una vez que cruzó su mirada con la de Link no pudo evitar sentir rechazo. El joven por su parte lo observó de la misma manera, eso bastó para darse cuenta de que el príncipe era una persona creída y prepotente. Los dos jóvenes siguieron mirándose de mala forma hasta que llegó la sheikah a sacarlos de su trance.

\- Buenos días familia real de Holodrum, espero que su estancia sea de su agrado.

Alvar al ver a Impa se aceró a ella y le dirigió unas palabras.

\- Buenos días mujer sheikah ¿cómo te llamabas? - pregunto desinteresado.

\- Impa, me llamo Impa, príncipe…es un "gusto" volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo.

\- Ah sí, te llamabas Impa. Disculpa por olvidarme de tu nombre, es que la verdad me cuesta creer que aparte de ser la consejera de Zelda, seas la capitana de la tropa real de Hyrule. Como sabrás, en mi tierra las mujeres se dedican a cosas más…elementales.

Impa se limitó a sonreírle al príncipe irónicamente, sintió que la furia se le subía a la cabeza con sus palabras, no quería admitirlo, pero al igual que Zelda ella también lo detestaba por creerse demasiado y ser tan machista.

Por otra parte, a Yago no le gustó la manera en la que el príncipe se dirigió a la sheikah, pues notaba que este la tomaba a menos por ser mujer, pudo ver que Impa estaba a punto de responderle al príncipe, pero en prefirió intervenir enseguida.

\- Príncipe, le pido con todo respeto que no subestime a Impa. Ella es una mujer guerrera llena de grandes capacidades, sus cualidades y funciones van más allá de velar por la princesa.

\- Si usted lo dice ministro, definitivamente Hyrule es un reino muy raro al permitir a sus mujeres más derechos de los que deben tener, por suerte en mi tierra no es así y ahí viviré una vez que me case con Zelda, porque si vivo aquí no soportare ver ese tipo de cosas. – dijo en tono burlón.

El rey de Holodrum hizo un gesto de orgullo por la actitud de su hijo, mientras su madre como siempre se mantuvo callada y con la mirada al suelo.

Después de esa incomoda conversación llegaron varias mucamas a recoger el equipaje de los recién llegados y ellas mismas los guiaron hasta su habitación.

Antes de marcharse Alvar volvió a observar a Link con desprecio, este por su parte hizo lo mismo, se miraron así hasta que el príncipe cruzo las puertas.

Una vez que el príncipe y su familia se retiraron, el ministro indicó a los soldados que su trabajo había finalizado por ahora y que podían retirarse y cuando todos se fueron, se quedaron Impa y él solos.

\- No le hagas caso al príncipe, fue un poco imprudente, por eso intervine y le indiqué que eres una mujer capaz en todo lo que haces.

El ministro no pudo evitar ponerle una mano sobre el hombre a la sheikah, esto causo una mala reacción en ella, pues se la empujó con desprecio.

\- ¡Yo no necesito que intervengas por mí! sé defenderme sola, así que la próxima vez no te metas en mis asuntos.

\- Impa, solo trate de ser amable, no es necesario tanta dureza. –reclamó ofendido.

\- ¿Tu hablándome de dureza a mí? Aquí nadie es más duro e injusto que tú, solo mira con que arrogante se casará la princesa.

\- Creo que ya hablamos de eso, no hay otra salida para el reino.

La sheikah muy enojada puso sus ojos sobre los del ministro, esto a él lo puso extremadamente nervioso.

\- Lo que más lamento, es que cuando Zelda se case yo ya no podré estar a su lado, así que una vez que eso suceda me iré del palacio. Mis funciones aquí ya no serán necesarias.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó impactado.

\- Lo que escuchaste, me iré del castillo… ¿Qué?... ¿acaso no sabes cómo es la familia real de Holodrum? Ellos jamás aceptarán que una mujer este velando por la princesa, pues ahora su marido estará para eso.

El ministro se quedó helado por las palabras de la sheikah, pues no había pensado en que la boda de Zelda y Alvar haría que Impa ya no tenga asuntos con el castillo.

\- Pe…pe…pero ¿Te has vuelto loca? No puedes irte, eres la capitana del ejército real, sin ti todo se iría a la ruina.

\- El único que está enviando todo a la ruina eres tu Yago…mi decisión está tomada, si Zelda no está aquí, ya nada me retiene a este lugar.

\- O sea que… ¿solo por la princesa has estado aquí todos estos años? - preguntó exaltado.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué otro motivo iba a estar viviendo aquí?

Yago bajó la guardia con la respuesta de Impa, en su inconsciente esperaba escuchar otra cosa.

\- ¿A dónde iras a vivir?

\- No lo sé, tal vez regrese a villa Kakariko, mi lugar natal o quizás me vaya del reino,….de todas formas que más te da, no es tu problema.

El ministro sintió que algo lo estaba molestando internamente, sentía una angustia y enojo inexplicables, pero los disimuló a la perfección delante de la mujer.

\- Ya veo…si es así puedes márchate cuando lo desees, nadie te detendrá. – respondió serio.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, Impa se dio la vuelta para retirarse dejando al ministro una vez más impactado. No entendía la razón, pero las palabras de la sheikah lo desencajaron e sobremanera, por una extraña razón no quería que esta abandone el palacio.

* * *

Una vez que los reyes estaban instalados, el príncipe Alvar se puso a caminar por los alrededores. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de una lira, la canción que esta producía era desgarradoramente triste, así que sin pensarlo se dirigió hasta donde se originaba la melancólica melodía.

El príncipe llegó a los jardines y pudo ver a Zelda a lo lejos tocando el instrumento, esto no le causó ninguna gracia, así que sin que ella se diera cuenta se acercó y le arranchó el instrumento de las manos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces? perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ir a saludar a tu futuro esposo. – reclamó enojado.

La joven se sobresaltó al sentir que le arranchaban su lira, se dio la vuelta enojada y se encontró con el insoportable de Alvar.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que haces? ¡Dame mi lira!

\- ¡No me has respondido! ¿por qué no me has saludado? Eres una irrespetuosa.

\- No sabía que ya habías llegado, lo lamento. Te doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas a mi reino. – dijo dando una reverencia.

\- Ese no es el saludo que espero…

Alvar tomo bruscamente a Zelda por la cintura para intentar besarla, pero ella esquivó el beso, cosa que enojó muchísimo al príncipe.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? soy tu prometido, debes besarme.

\- Alvar, no tengo deseos de besarte, tu sabes perfectamente que nuestro matrimonio es arreglado. No hay sentimientos que nos unan.

\- Por tu parte ha de ser, porque mis sentimientos por ti están muy claros, desde niños me has gustado, además serás mi esposa y tendrás obligaciones conmigo.

\- ¡Pero aún no lo soy! Así que por ahora no eres nadie para obligarme a hacer cosas que no deseo. ¡Ahora por favor devuélveme mi lira!

Alvar la miró con ojos furiosos, pues le parecía una falta de respeto que una mujer se dirija a él de esa manera.

\- ¡Eres una altanera! pero por ahora no te diré nada, pues una vez que seas mi esposa no te pienso permitir que me hables de esa forma.

Alvar lanzó la lira a los pies de Zelda de forma grosera, cuando ella bajó a tomarla, el príncipe se agachó para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, le tomó la barbilla con dureza y le habló en voz baja.

\- Toma tu lira y entona tu última canción, pues cuando nos casemos, no pienso permitir que la uses. Muchas cosas van a cambiar una vez que seas mi mujer…ya estas advertida.

La princesa empujó su mano y se retiró de los jardines muy enojada.

* * *

Cuando la princesa estaba caminando por los pasillos se encontró con el primer ministro y con Link. Los jóvenes no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos, aun reflejaban un inmenso amor el uno por el otro, pero a la vez también un dolor muy grande por haberse separado. En ese momento el soldado la saludó con una reverencia tratando de disimular el dolor.

\- Buenos días princesa… ¿ya se encontró con su prometido? - preguntó el ministro.

\- Si ministro…lo acabo de ver. – respondió de mala manera

\- Me alegro, ahora le voy a pedir que se dirija en este momento a la ciudadela, pues la modista la espera para la última prueba de su vestido de novia, Link la acompañará y la traerá de regreso.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos al ver que irían juntos a la prueba de su vestido de novia, ese hubiera sido un motivo muy feliz en otras circunstancias, pero para ellos era un momento triste, pues era símbolo que pronto se separarían para siempre…en ese momento una fuerte voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo que este soldado de quinta va a acompañar a mí prometida a su prueba? – preguntó de manera soberbia.

El primer ministro se alarmó por la actitud del príncipe, por otra parte Link tenía la cara roja de la furia, no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Príncipe, puede usted estar tranquilo, Link es el mejor soldado del reino. Él protegerá a su prometida en el trayecto.

\- ¡No me interesa! yo acompañaré a Zelda a su prueba.

\- No Alvar, mi escolta me acompañara, además no debes ver mi vestido antes de la boda, sabes que eso es una tradición. – reclamó con firmeza.

Alvar se estaba hartando de que la princesa no le hable con respeto y no lo obedezca, pero se contuvo pues no quería dar una mala imagen ante el ministro.

\- Está bien amada mía, puedes ir con tu…escolta, es que estoy emocionado y quería verte vestida de novia, pero no importa, ya mañana serás mi esposa y estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad.

Al terminar de hablar Alvar desvío su mirada hacia Link, no entendía porque le cayó tan mal desde la primera vez que lo vio, después de eso hizo una reverencia a su prometida y se retiró.

\- Discúlpalo Link, es que está un poco cansado por el viaje. – dijo el primer ministro avergonzado.

Link solo se limitó a escucharlo manteniendo el ceño fruncido. En ese momento Zelda se empezó a quejar.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me vaya a casar con una persona tan arrogante!

\- ¡Ya no se queje princesa! Debe aceptarlo, es su futuro marido. Ahora diríjase inmediatamente a la ciudadela.

Yago se retiró dejando solos a los jóvenes y sin decirse ninguna palabra, se dirigieron a la carroza real para ir a la ciudadela.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron donde la modista, Link esperó a Zelda en la sala de espera mientras se probaba su vestido. Cuando estuvo lista, las cortinas se deslizaron y cuando el joven se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se sobresaltaron por lo que vieron. La princesa se veía hermosa vestida de novia, su vestido estaba adornado con finos diamantes y su velo estaba hecho con el encaje más fino que existía, pero la belleza del vestido no podía ocultar la profunda tristeza de sus ojos. Ella no se veía como una novia feliz, estaba destruida por dentro.

Link prefirió no seguirla observando, así que salió rápidamente del lugar dejando a la princesa sola con la modista.

\- ¡Princesa, se ver muy hermosa! – exclamó la modista

\- Gracias… - respondió agachando a mirada.

\- Mañana temprano le enviare su vestido al castillo.

\- Está bien...

Una vez que Zelda se cambió de ropa y salió hasta la carroza, vio a Link con la mirada vidriosa, parecía que había estado llorando. Eso le hizo sentir una tristeza infinita pues sabía que él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella.

\- Link, yo quiero…

\- Vamos al palacio…ya se está haciendo tarde y debe preparar todo para mañana. – respondió dándole la espalda.

Se subieron a la carroza y no hablaron en todo el camino, pero a pesar de eso cada uno pudo notar que sus miradas estaban llenas de tristeza.

* * *

En el palacio la tarde había transcurrido sin ninguna novedad, así fue hasta que llegó la noche.

Zelda se había puesto su ropa de dormir y estaba en su balcón observando las estrellas, sus ojos estaban desbordados de lágrimas, pues faltaban pocas horas para casarse con un hombre despreciable y eso la separaría del amor de su vida para siempre.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron cortados con el sonido de la puerta, se acercó para abrirla y se encontró con el indeseable príncipe.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde y todos están dormidos.

\- Déjame entrar Zelda, solo quiero hablar contigo.

\- Lo lamento, pero no es correcto que entres a mi cuarto, aun no estamos casados…buenas noches.

La princesa estaba cerrando la puerta, pero esta se detuvo, pues el pie de Alvar la había detenido, acto seguido el príncipe empujo a Zelda hacia adentro y cerró la puerta con seguro, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sal de mi cuarto ahora! – ordenó enojada.

\- Te dije que quería que conversemos…

\- Pero yo no lo deseo, no me puedes obligar. ¡Sal de aquí!

El príncipe harto de la actitud de Zelda, se acercó hasta ella y la tomó del rostro con brusquedad.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto! No pienso permitir que hagas lo que tú quieres, dentro de poco seré tu marido y harás lo que yo diga ¡entendiste!

Alvar acercó violetamente a Zelda hasta sus labios y la besó a la fuerza, la princesa trataba de soltarse de él, pero le fue inútil, entonces ella le arañó el rostro con sus uñas para separase de él. El joven enfurecido se acercó a ella y le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que provocó que de los labios de Zelda salga un hilo de sangre, el impacto del golpe había sido tan brutal que provocó que la princesa caiga de espaldas en la cama. Alvar, lleno de ira se acercó hacia ella y se colocó encima de ella.

\- ¡Eres una estúpida! Como osas a ponerme una mano encima.

\- ¡Suéltame Alvar, estás enfermo!

\- ¡Cállate! - Le gritó mientras le daba otra cachetada.

Zelda estaba aterrorizada y lloraba sin control, con sus manos trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero no podía hacerlo. Alvar le tomó el rostro con fuera y la miró a los ojos de manera amenazante.

\- Sabes Zelda…ahora que lo pienso, creo que es mejor que adelantemos la noche de bodas. No tiene nada de malo, nos amamos, además me encanta tu cuerpo y deseo hacerlo mío cuanto antes. No tengas miedo, seré delicado contigo mi amor…

Las palabras del príncipe hicieron que a la princesa se le helara la sangre, sobre todo cuando sintió que Alvar rompió una de las mangas de su ropa de dormir…la acorralada joven en vano le suplicó entre lágrimas que se detuviera.

\- No lo hagas Alvar…por favor…


	11. Entronque de dos almas

**Capítulo 11: Entronque de dos almas**

Link estaba acostado en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pues en solo unas horas, su amada princesa iba a estar casada con otro. Solo pensar en eso provocaba que su corazón se parta en mil pedazos.

Se levantó de la cama para buscar la bufanda que Zelda le había regalado antes de su viaje a Demisia. Una vez que la encontró, se la enrolló en el cuello y aspiró su dulce aroma mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Estaba tan hundido en sus tristes pensamientos que inmediatamente sintió un dolor en el pecho insoportable, no podía explicarlo, pero empezó a sentir un miedo y angustia infinitos. En ese instante se le vino a la mente una persona…Zelda.

\- _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento tan angustiado?_ – pensó para sí mismo.

Trató de alejar sus pensamientos y calmarse, pero le fue imposible, algo en su interior le indicaba que su amada lo necesitaba, que debía ir a verla cuanto antes, así que inmediatamente se cambió de ropa y fue a sus aposentos a verla.

* * *

El joven subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Zelda, pudo escuchar sus desgarradores gritos.

\- ¡Suéltame Alvar!... ¡No me toques!

El príncipe le volvió a dar otra cachetada a la princesa para que guarde silencio.

\- ¡Te dije que te callaras! Quieras o no vas a ser mi mujer, tu vida me pertenece. ¡Así que es mejor que obedezcas!

El soldado sintió como un odio infinito se apoderaba de su cuerpo al escuchar que ese infeliz estaba abusando de su princesa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, tumbó la puerta de un solo golpe para enfrentarlo.

Una vez que la puerta cedió, observó a Alvar encima de Zelda tomándola por el cuello mientras que la ropa que ella usaba estaba rota hasta el borde de uno de sus pechos.

\- ¡Link! – gritó desesperada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces imbécil? No ves que estoy ocupado con mi mujer, ¡Lárgate!

Link se acercó hasta Alvar, lo agarró por el cuello y le dio un puñetazo en la cara enviándolo al suelo, luego de eso lo volvió a agarrar mirarlo con odio.

\- ¡Bastardo! Como te atreves a golpear a una mujer y tratar de hacerla tuya a la fuerza, eres una basura. – le gritó encolerizado.

\- ¡Suéltame don nadie! No sabes con quien estas tratando, ella va a ser mi esposa, así que la puedo hacer mía si me da la gana. ¡Deja de meterte en nuestras cosas, que Zelda no es nada tuyo!

\- ¡Te equivocas! Ella es la mujer que amo y te haré pagar el haberle puesto una mano encima.

Link volvió a golpearlo en la cara, en ese momento los dos jóvenes empezaron a pelear sin control. La princesa observó angustiada la pelea, les pedía a las Diosas que Alvar no le haga daño a su escolta.

El príncipe fue el más perjudicado en el forcejeo, pues su fuerza no se comparaba con la de Link, así que después de una fuerte pelea, Alvar no resistió el último golpe y cayó inconsciente en el suelo…

Link dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la joven, quien estaba muy asustada y lloraba sin control. Rápidamente se acercó hacia ella, se sacó su bufanda para cubrirle la parte de su pecho expuesto y la abrazó con desesperación mientras lloraba descontrolado en sus brazos.

\- ¡Perdóname! Por favor perdóname, todo es mi culpa, no estuve a tu lado para protegerte de este infeliz.

\- ¡Por favor no me dejes! no quiero estar con este hombre, ¡no quiero!

\- No te volveré a dejar sola nunca más, no me pienso alejar de ti…

Los dos enamorados se quedaron abrazados unos minutos hasta que Link separó a Zelda lentamente de su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos con determinación y de sus labios salió una palabra tan esperada por ella.

\- Huyamos…

\- Link…

\- ¡Vámonos Zelda!, hace tiempo te dije que yo podría vivir sin ti…eso no es cierto, no puedo vivir sin ti. Este tiempo alejados ha sido un infierno para mí, fui un estúpido al creer que mi deber con el reino era más importante que nuestro amor y eso causó que este tipo te lastimara, jamás me perdonaré el haberte abandonado. No pienso dejar que convivas con este tipo, cuando vi que te estaba haciendo daño me desgarré por dentro…huyamos mi amor, vámonos lejos para ser felices.

Zelda cambió su angustiado rostro por una sonrisa acompañada de lágrimas de felicidad al escuchar la proposición del soldado.

\- Claro que te perdono mi amor y te agradezco tanto que me hayas salvado. Estoy dispuesta a huir contigo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, pues a tu lado jamás me pasará nada malo.

\- No me agradezcas nada, por ti sería capaz de dar mi vida sin pensarlo. No pienso permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño otra vez.

Link pudo notar el hilo de sangre que bajaba de los labios de su amada, también se dio cuenta que había moretones en sus brazos debido a las agresiones de Alvar. No pudo evitar entristecerse con esa imagen así que con sus dedos la limpió despacio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Cámbiate de ropa mi amor, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta de tu ausencia. – dijo mientras le acariciaba.

Zelda asintió lo que el joven le indicó, así que rápidamente fue cambiarse de ropa…luego de unos minutos estuvo lista, tenía puesto su vestido habitual pero sin las hombreras y se había puesto una capucha negra para que nadie la vea.

Bajaron las escaleras silenciosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de Link, donde él tomó su espada, su escudo y una bolsa llena de dinero. Durante su estancia en el palacio como soldado había ahorrado bastante, así que se sentía tranquilo que ni a él ni a Zelda les faltaría nada por algunos meses mientras conseguía un trabajo en otro lugar…

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo se dirigieron a las caballerizas, se subieron a Epona e inmediatamente abandonaron el palacio.

* * *

Mientras la yegua corría a toda velocidad, Zelda se abrazó al pecho de su amado y en ese momento se puso a hacerle preguntas.

\- ¿A dónde iremos mi amor?

\- No lo sé preciosa, por lo pronto quiero que nos alejemos lo más que podamos. Si tienes sueño duérmete, no dejaré que te caigas. – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

\- Antes de irnos de aquí podemos ir a nuestro lugar secreto, quiero estar ahí un momento antes de abandonar el reino.

Link se sintió un poco extrañado por la petición de su princesa, pero no pudo negarse a complacerla. Así que le respondió con una sonrisa y la llevó al lugar que le pidió.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron, se bajaron de la yegua. El lugar se veía igual de hermoso pero con algunas diferencias, ya no habían mariposas de colores volando por todas partes, sino que había pequeñas hadas de curación revoloteando por todas partes. En ese momento varias de ellas se acercaron hasta la princesa y la rodearon para sanarle sus heridas provocando en ella un gran alivio. Luego se sentó junto a Link en el suave césped y mientras se abrazaban, observaban la caída de la cascada.

\- Me da tristeza no haberme despedido de Impa.

\- Una vez que encontremos un lugar, le enviaremos una carta. La verdad yo también le debo una explicación. – indicó el joven apenado.

\- Sabes, solo de pensar que ya no iba a verte más, sentía que me moría en vida.

\- Ya no pienses en eso preciosa, nunca más volveremos a separarnos, desde ahora solo viviré para ti. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de su conversación se miraron a los ojos intensamente, hace tiempo que no se miraban de esa forma. Entre ellos hubo un enlace intenso y poderoso en ese momento…

Link tomó el rostro de su amada y lo besó apasionadamente mientras que ella correspondió de inmediato. Se besaron desenfrenadamente hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta en sus cuerpos...

Link le quitó a la princesa su capucha y empezó a besarle el cuello con descontrol, ella por su parte le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de su camisa. Los dos se estremecían con los roces de cada uno, la ansiedad por tocarse iba en aumento y el calor se había tornado insoportable en sus respectivos cuerpos.

\- No tienes idea cuanto te he necesitado Zelda, solo de pensar que otro hombre te tocaría, me retorcía de los celos.

\- Pero al final nada de eso ocurrió…

La joven se abrazó a su amado y empezó a besarle su cuello, los besos de la princesa acompañado del aliento de ella, provocaron que Link empiece a sentir más calor, su cuerpo ardía en incontrolable deseo, por eso la tomó de la cintura y la acercó violentamente a él…Aprovechando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la princesa se acercó a uno de sus oídos y mientras lo besaba con deleite, le susurró una sola palabra que provocaría que el joven pierda la razón.

\- Tócame…

Link se estremeció al escuchar a su amada, esa palabra había acabado con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, así que suavemente bajó el cierre de su vestido, para acto seguido empezar a quitarle la ropa.

* * *

Debajo de la luna llena y frente a una frondosa cascada se amaban fervientemente una pareja. Recorrían con sus manos y sus bocas sus cuerpos con desesperación, saborearon cada parte antes desconocida para ellos, se estremecían con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada palabra de amor.

Link se sentía pleno y dichoso por poseer el cuerpo de su amada, no podía dejar de observarla completamente desnuda en sus brazos. Se deleitaba intensamente con el sabor de sus pechos y con los ardientes besos que le ella le daba.

Zelda se estremecía con las manos y boca de su amado acariciando su cuerpo, por primera vez estaba descubriendo lo sensible que era su piel a las caricias de su hombre, sus fogosos besos la hacían perder la razón, deseaba que el tiempo se detenga y sentir esas deliciosas sensaciones por siempre.

Después de deleitarse el uno con el otro, el joven entró suavemente dentro de ella. Zelda sintió una ligera incomodidad al sentirse poseída de esa forma, pero la delicadeza y dulzura de su amado hizo que esa molesta sensación se desvanezca y sea reemplazada por un inmenso placer.

Los dos se besaron apasionadamente, moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo del latido de sus corazones y el sonido de la cascada iba acompañando de sus intensos y dulces gemidos…

Luego de unos minutos finalizaron su acto con una explosión de placer nueva e inigualable, provocando que arquen sus cuerpos hasta más no poder mientras se mordían los labios desesperados, debido a la nueva sensación descubierta.

* * *

Ahí estaban los dos, ella con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de su amado mientras él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por la capucha de la princesa, el clima era perfecto, no tenían frio, solo sentían la calidez del amor en sus corazones y sus intensas miradas de amor del uno al otro.

\- Te amo Zelda…

\- Te amo, soy tan feliz…

\- Yo también mi amor...demasiado feliz.

\- Ahora soy… tu mujer.

\- Yo también soy tuyo, ahora somos una sola alma… ¿te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó nervioso.

\- Claro que no mi amor, es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Después de sus hermosas palabras, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, mientras eso pasaba los dorsos de sus manos derechas empezaron a brillar, dejando a los enamorados extrañados y desconcertados.

\- Link…esa marca…

\- Zelda… ¿tú también tienes la misma marca que yo? – preguntó sorprendido.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sus marcas sin poder hablar, no entendían porque los dos tenían la misma señal en sus manos. Ninguno de los dos había notado antes los tres extraños triángulos, pues siempre sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes.

\- Link, acaso tú también…

* * *

En un lugar desconocido, en una enorme sala se encontraban conversando dos hombres, uno corpulento y el otro delgado…pero de repente, sus voces fueron calladas por cierta sensación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre mi señor? ¿por qué guardó silencio de repente? - preguntó el hombre delgado intrigado.

El hombre frente a él empezó a poner una sonrisa malévola y luego se le respondió.

\- ¿Lo sientes Grahim? Siente el poder que tanto hemos buscado…espera…no es uno… son los dos poderes ¡y están juntos! Ahora sí, la larga espera llegó a su fin…


	12. Encarando la verdad

**Capítulo 12: Encarando la verdad**

\- Link…esa marca…

\- Zelda… ¿tú también tienes la misma marca que yo? – preguntó sorprendido.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sus marcas sin poder hablar, no entendían porque los dos tenían la misma señal en sus manos. Ninguno de los dos había notado antes los tres extraños triángulos, pues siempre sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes.

\- Link…acaso tú también… ¿eres poseedor del mismo poder? ¿de la Trifuerza?

\- ¿La Trifuerza? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Yo tampoco se mucho sobre ella, pero según lo que mis padres e Impa me han dicho, es una reliquia sagrada con grandes poderes. No me han comunicado más al respecto, pues dicen que aun no es el momento para que yo lo sepa, pero lo que si me han advertido es que nadie debe saber que soy poseedora de este símbolo, pues mi vida correría peligro…eso quiere decir que… ¿Tú también corres peligro? - preguntó angustiada.

\- Tranquila preciosa, mientras estemos juntos nada malo nos pasará, no tienes por qué temer. Por el momento no podemos averiguar nada sobre nuestra marca, pues eso significaría quedarnos aquí en Hyrule y eso no es posible.

\- Tienes razón, es mejor que nos vistamos y salgamos de aquí. Falta muy poco para que salga el sol.

Los jóvenes se sentían muy intrigados con su descubrimiento, no entendían porque compartían el mismo símbolo de los tres triángulos en sus manos y peor aún, que estos escondían grandes poderes, pero por ahora no se enfocarían de eso, pues tenían que huir del reino antes que los empiecen a buscar…

* * *

Una vez que el sol se asomó en el palacio, Impa decidió ir a buscar a la princesa. Se encontraba muy desanimada, pues ese día se casaría su protegida con un hombre al que no amaba y se iría del palacio para siempre… Cuando a la habitación se sobresaltó enormemente al ver que la puerta del cuarto estaba rota y tirada en el suelo…

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – exclamó horrorizada.

La sheikah entró a la habitación espantada por la seguridad de la princesa, pero su susto aumentó al ver que ella no se encontraba en el cuarto. Entró al baño para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero solo descubrió su ropa de dormir rota, cosa que provocó que un inmenso escalofrío la recorra entera solo de imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado.

Una vez que salió del baño se sorprendió enormemente al ver al príncipe Alvar desmayado en el suelo.

\- ¡Príncipe! Despierte por favor, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Alvar se despertó con la cabeza dando vueltas, pasaron unos minutos hasta que se pudo reincorporar con la ayuda de Impa.

\- Príncipe Alvar ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Dónde está Zelda? - preguntó alterada.

Alvar se quedó callado unos minutos recordando todo lo que había pasado, de cómo Link tumbó la puerta para impedir que él tome a Zelda a la fuerza y la pelea entre ambos. Él sabía perfectamente que si le contaba a la sheikah la verdad, esta lo mataría con sus propias manos, así que inmediatamente vino a su mente una idea para salir librado.

\- Impa… ¡Zelda fue secuestrada!…la secuestró el mal nacido de su escolta. - dijo fingiendo angustia.

\- ¿Qué cosa?... ¡eso es imposible!

En ese momento entró el ministro Yago junto con el rey de Holodrum alarmados por la puerta destrozada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó Yago exaltado.

Alvar se dirigió "angustiado" al primer ministro para contarle todo lo que supuestamente había pasado.

\- Ayer en la noche me encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio y quise venir a darle las buenas noches a mi prometida, sé que no debí buscarla en su habitación a esas horas, pero solo quería despedirme, pero al llegar ahí escuché que el mal nacido del soldado que la escolta estaba golpeándola y tratando de abusar de ella, así que tumbé la puerta para salvar a mi amada y me enfrenté con él a los golpes, pero al final terminé desmayado y ese maldito se llevó a Zelda. – contó llorando hipócritamente.

\- ¡Eso es imposible príncipe! Link sería incapaz de lastimar a Zelda, él se encarga de protegerla, además es un buen chico…discúlpeme alteza, pero no puedo creer en sus palabras. - dijo Impa desconcertada.

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad, ese infeliz secuestró a Zelda, yo vi como el intentaba abusar de ella, se los juro…

El ministro estaba enmudecido por lo que acabó de escuchar, le dolían los oídos debido a semejantes palabras. No quería creer que su mejor soldado, el más noble y fiel, haya cometido semejante atrocidad.

Por otra parte, el rey de Holodrum estaba furioso escuchando las palabras de su hijo.

\- ¡Esto es una humillación para mi familia y para todo Holodrum ministro Yago!, yo creo en las palabras de mi hijo, así que le exijo que tome medidas en este asunto, o si no esto desatará una enorme guerra entre los dos reinos.

El ministro cruzó sus ojos con los de Impa, esta le rogaba con la mirada que no le crea al príncipe, que era imposible que Link haya secuestrado a la princesa y traicionado al reino; él tampoco podía aceptar que Link era un traidor, se sentía entre la espada y la pared…Estuvo en silencio varios minutos meditando sobre la situación, hasta que dirigió unas palabras al rey.

\- No se preocupe alteza…enviaré a toda la tropa a buscar a Link y le haré pagar por su traición. - respondió entrecortado.

\- ¡Espera Yago! No lo hagas, debe haber alguna explicación. No puedes creer en las palabras del príncipe.

El rey enfurecido observó a Impa con odio, está por su parte no se quedó atrás, lo miró de la misma manera, pues sabía perfectamente que su hijo mentía.

\- ¿Va a creer en las palabras de esta mujer ministro Yago? Estas son las consecuencias de darle a las mujeres más derechos de los que tienen…busquen a ese soldado y háganle pagar el haber humillado a mi hijo.

El ministro se esforzó por demostrarle a Impa una mirada firme y segura, en ese momento no podía contradecir al rey.

\- Lo siento Impa…enviaré a las tropas a buscar a Link y a la princesa.

El ministro, el rey y el príncipe se retiraron del cuarto de la princesa dejando a la sheikah totalmente impactada. Ella en el fondo de su alma sabía que Link no le había hecho daño a Zelda, todo lo contrario, sospechaba que más bien el príncipe tenía que ver en todo ese problema.

* * *

La pareja estaban cruzando la frontera de Hyrule, se sentían muy tranquilos pues ya estaban muy alejados de todo lo que los separaba.

\- Me siento tan tranquila de estar contigo mi amor.

\- Me alegro mucho Zelda, mientras estés a mi lado no debes temer nada. A partir de ahora libres para amarnos y por esa razón… me gustaría saber si tú quisieras cas…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando una flecha cayó a los pies de la yegua causando que esta se altere.

\- ¡Tranquila Epona!

\- ¿Qué pasa Link? ¿quién nos está atacando?

La pareja se dio la vuelta y pudieron ver a lo lejos a los soldados de Hyrule acercándose a ellos, trataron de huir pero delante de ellos habían más de ellos, estaban completamente rodeados…

Los soldados se hicieron a un lado para dejar que por medio de ellos pase el ministro sobre su caballo, quien tenía una cara de decepción en el momento que fijó su mirada en el joven.

\- ¡Cómo es posible que nos hayas traicionado de esta manera Link!, ya el príncipe Alvar nos contó todo, que secuestraste a la princesa y trataste de abusar de ella…si es que ya no la abusaste a estas alturas…

\- ¿¡Qué cosa!?...Eso no es cierto ministro, ese infeliz de Alvar fue el que trató de abusar de Zelda, fui yo el que impidió eso. - refutó con indignación.

\- ¡Es cierto ministro! Alvar trató de violarme y Link me salvó.

\- ¡Ya deja de mentir! Ahora veo que hasta haz manipulado a la princesa para que encubra tu pecado, nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo.

\- Estamos diciendo la verdad ministro, Alvar golpeó a la princesa y trató de abusar de ella, ¡créanos!

\- ¡No quiero seguir escuchándolos!…Link, estás arrestado y los cargos por los que se te acusan son abuso de confianza, secuestro, violación a la princesa y traición al reino. Eso te condena a la pena máxima del reino de Hyrule…la pena de muerte.

Zelda estalló en gritos y lágrimas al escuchar la sentencia del ministro.

\- ¡No ministro! Por favor no lo haga, el no me secuestró, yo me fui con él por mi propia voluntad, porque él es el hombre que yo…

\- ¡Llévenselo a los calabozos! mañana, a lo que el sol salga, será ejecutado este traidor. – ordenó tajante.

\- Los soldados tomaron a Link por la fuerza y lo encerraron en una carroza de máxima seguridad. Los jóvenes estaban llenos de pena, pues no les gustaba que su amigo y compañero haya sido condenado a muerte.

La princesa por su parte luchaba para no separarse de su amado, el solo pensar que moriría la desgarraba por dentro, luchó contra los soldados para que no la separen de su él pero fue inútil, la carroza empezó su travesía hacia el castillo de Hyrule dejándola a ella junto al ministro.

\- ¡Suéltelo ministro! el no me ha hecho nada, el que merece ser castigado es Alvar, no Link.

\- No quiero seguir hablando del tema princesa, ya la condena está hecha, así que en este momento dirijámonos al castillo.

El ministro dio la orden para que otros soldados escoltaron a la princesa a la carroza, ella forcejeó con ellos para que no la obliguen a entrar, pero al final sus fuerzas cedieron y tuvo que aceptar que la lleven hacía el castillo.

* * *

Impa se encontraba angustiada esperando que la tropa real encuentre a Zelda y a Link, le rogaba a las Diosas que todo fuera un mal entendido. Una vez que llegaron las dos carrozas, pudo ver que de una se bajaba el joven con las manos encadenadas.

\- ¡Link!... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- ¡Yo no hice nada Impa! se lo juro, el culpable de todo es Alvar, él…

Los soldados no dejaron a Link terminar su frase pues se lo llevaron rápidamente a los calabozos.

La segunda carroza había llegado, de ella se bajó la princesa muy alterada y una vez que vio a Impa, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¡Condenaron a muerte a Link! Él no hizo nada, te lo juro por las Diosas. Alvar fue el que trató de abusar de mi y él me salvó…los dos estábamos huyendo del reino porque nos amamos…por favor haz algo para que no lo maten, te lo suplico. – rogó llorando.

Impa no podía ni hablar debido a la impresión porque lo que acabó de enterase, solo se limitó a abrazar a su protegida para que se calme… aunque para la sheikah también fue demasiado difícil guardar la calma, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que el ministro escuchó la confesión de Zelda.

\- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir princesa?…que usted…

La princesa totalmente enojada se dio la vuelta para encarar al ministro de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Lo que escuchó!… ¡Amo a Link!...Lo amo con todo mi corazón, los dos nos amamos.

\- ¡No puede estar enamorada de un soldado!, no son de la misma clase social, además él la secuestró y abusó de usted… ¿qué es lo que pasa con su cabeza princesa? – preguntó encolerizado.

\- Link no me ha hecho daño ministro, Alvar es el culpable de todo, créame por favor.

\- Creo que usted ha perdido la cabeza, amar a un plebeyo es algo inaceptable para usted, eso no es amor, ¡es una tonta obsesión!

\- ¡Cállate Yago!...no es obsesión, es amor de verdad…algo que tú jamás has conocido. – reclamó la sheikah indignada.

\- Te equivocas Impa…yo si he amado con toda mi alma, pero cuando ese amor no supera las barreras sociales, es mejor alejarse para siempre.

\- Esa es una idea estúpida creada por ti…eso me consta mejor que nadie.

Las miradas de la Impa y Yago se cruzaron llenas de resentimiento, pues aunque no lo reconocían, su amor fallido del pasado los tenia marcados, sobre todo al ministro, pues él prefirió luchar por crecer en el poder antes que defender su amor por la sheikah…

Luego de que el ministro abandonó sus recuerdos, más calmado se dirigió a Zelda.

\- Princesa, la verdad a mí me apena mucho que Link este condenado a muerte, yo lo consideraba como el hombre más honorable del reino, pero su crimen, sumado al amor prohibido entre los dos, lo condena…sin embargo, hay una manera de evitar su ejecución, más no su encierro de por vida.

La joven estuvo atenta para escuchar la opción que le estaba dando el ministro para salvar a Link de la muerte.

\- ¡Dígame ministro!…dígame que hay qué hacer para que Link no muera.

\- Tenemos que comprobar que el no abusó de usted, es decir…que entre los dos no hubo ningún contacto íntimo.

Zelda se quedó de piedra con las palabras del ministro, es cierto que Link no había abusado de ella…pero entre ellos si hubo contacto íntimo. Si se llegaba a descubrir eso, el sería condenado definitivamente.

\- Piénselo princesa, si se decide, avíseme para pedirle al médico del reino que venga a examinarla para descartar el abuso. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer para que el joven no sea ejecutado…ahora me retiro, con su permiso.

Yago se retiró del lugar dejando solas a las mujeres, quienes luego decidieron ir a la habitación de la sheikah para conversar con más calma.

* * *

Mientras caminaban hasta la habitación, las mujeres se cruzaron en el paso con el príncipe Alvar.

\- ¡Amada mía! Me alegro tanto que estés a salvo. Perdóname, no pude impedir que ese maldito te raptara. – dijo fingiendo dulzura.

\- ¡No te me acerques Alvar!, eres un vil mentiroso, culpaste a Link de tus propios actos, fuiste tú el que me golpeó y trató de violarme. - reclamó enfurecida.

\- El miedo ha hecho que te confundas mi amor, yo jamás te haría daño.

\- Ahora Link será ejecutado por tu culpa, tú deberías estar en su lugar. ¿Crees que yo podría amar a una persona como tú? Eres despreciable…Link es el amor de mi vida, es un chico valiente, noble, es más educado y culto que tú…el si es un hombre de verdad, en cambio tu eres un poco hombre, una basura… ¡Me das asco!

Zelda caminó acelerada dejando atrás a un impactado príncipe por sus crudas palabras, en ese momento el joven intentó seguir a la princesa, pero la fuerte mano de Impa lo detuvo.

\- ¡No te acerques a Zelda! Quiero que sepas, que no creo en tus palabras, se que fuiste tú él la golpeó y trató de violarla. Lamentablemente estoy atada de manos, pero una vez que la verdad salga a la luz, te haré pagar una a una todas las barbaridades que le has hecho, maldito canalla.

Impa empujó al príncipe hacía la pared de forma brusca y después de eso se retiró.

El príncipe cayó al suelo enfurecido, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto odio en su interior. Las palabras de la princesa lo arrastraron hacía sus más bajas pasiones, deseaba despedazar a Link con sus propias manos, no aceptaba que Zelda lo haya rechazado a él, un poderoso príncipe por un plebeyo insignificante… ¡eso nunca!…fue tan fuerte ese negativo sentimiento recorrer su ser, que una sombra desconocida apareció frente a él…

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de la sheikah, iniciaron una seria conversación sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Zelda ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que había entre Link y tú?

\- Perdóname Impa, pero era un secreto entre los dos, pues se que a pesar que me apoyas en todo no ibas a estar de acuerdo con lo nuestro. No queríamos que nadie se entere, temíamos que nos separen…y mira, finalmente eso fue lo que pasó. – respondió apenada.

\- Debiste decírmelo, es cierto que no iba a estar de acuerdo, pero hubiera hecho lo posible para ayudarte y entenderte.

\- ¡No quiero que Link muera!, si eso llega a pasar yo me muero con él, no puedo vivir sin él no está a mi lado.

\- Solo hay una opción para que eso no pase, debes demostrar que Link no abusó de ti dejando que el médico te revise. Esa es la única manera de salvarlo de la ejecución, sé que es un poco incómodo para ti esta situación, pero si se comprueba que tú jamás has estado con ningún hombre, tendrás la prueba para impedir su muerte.

Zelda sentía la sangre helada, sabía que no podría engañar al ministro y mucho menos al médico de su situación actual, así que se armó de valor y le dijo la verdad a Impa.

\- Impa, eso no será posible… - dijo agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Pero qué tanto te preocupa?... Tú jamás has estado íntimamente con nadie, esa será la prueba para…

La sheikah cortó sus palabras violentamente, pues a su mente se llegó una idea indeseada. Quería descartarla inmediatamente, pero le era imposible, así que para salir de dudas le hizo una pregunta a la princesa.

\- Zelda…no me digas que tu y Link…

La joven no pudo responder, seguía con la cabeza agachada evitando los intensos ojos de la sheikah. Impa por su parte ya se estaba desesperando, necesitaba que la princesa le responda, así que la tomó por el rostro y la obligó a mirarla.

\- ¡Respóndeme!... ¿qué tan lejos llegaste con él?

La princesa llena de vergüenza y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, le confesó con mucho esfuerzo la verdad.

\- Link y yo…ya estuvimos juntos…

La sheikah cayó sentada en el borde de la cama mientras sus manos rodeaban su consternada cabeza, no quería aceptar la actual situación.

\- ¡No debiste hacer eso! – reclamó enojada.

\- ¡Ya lo sé!, sé que estuvo mal pero… nos amamos y nos dejamos llevar. – dijo sonrojada.

Impa apretó su cara con las manos, estaba demasiado impactada con lo que la joven le había confesado.

\- Lo lamento Zelda, si las cosas son así…ya nada podrá salvarlo… - respondió entrecortada.

\- ¡Él no abusó de mí!

\- ¡Yo sé! pero ni el ministro ni la corte real creerán eso, entiende.

Zelda empezó a llorar con descontrol y se volvió a abrazar a Impa, quien se sentía muy impotente debido a todo lo ocurrido. No había nada que pudiera evitar que Link sea ejecutado y eso lo lamentaba profundamente…en ese momento decidió consolar a la joven hasta que horas más tarde cayó dormida en su cama…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol salga, Zelda se dirigió a los calabozos aprovechando que Impa seguía dormida. Ella tenía prohibido entrar a ese horrible lugar, pero no le importaba, tenía que evitar a toda costa que ejecuten a su amado. También estaba preocupada por cómo se sentía el joven, pues temía que él este herido o tenga hambre y sed, así que le llevó agua, comida y su bufanda para que se cubra con ella…

Una vez que llegó a los calabozos, su paso fue detenido por el ministro impidiéndole la entrada.

\- ¡Retírese princesa!, sabe muy bien que no debe estar aquí.

\- Vengo a ver a Link, le exijo que me deje verlo. – le ordenó firme.

\- Eso no es posible, el tiene prohibido hablar con otras personas y mucho menos con usted, además en unos minutos lo llevarán a su ejecución. Ayer esperé hasta la noche su respuesta para probar su inocencia, pero como no la obtuve, el proceso seguirá su curso.

\- No, por favor ¡Déjelo libre! – gritó desesperada.

* * *

Link estaba en su calabozo siendo preparado por los otros soldados para su ejecución, tenía la mirada perdida en dirección al suelo, pero al escuchar los gritos de su princesa empezó a alterarse en sobremanera.

\- ¡Zelda! – gritó alarmado.

* * *

La princesa escuchó los gritos de su amado llamándola, así que enojada y desesperada trató de pasar por encima del ministro, quien la detuvo por los brazos, pero aun así ella se esforzó por pasar encima de él.

Durante el forcejeo de los dos, Yago rozó el cuello de la joven rompiendo la cadena que Link le había regalado y cuando esta cayó al suelo, el ministro se agachó a tomarla provocando que sus ojos se sobresalten debido al objeto que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Devuélvame mi cadena!

El ministro estaba impactado y respirando con dificultad mientras analizaba la cadena de Zelda. Palpó cuidadosamente su material, observó la Trifuerza que tenía dibujada en la parte posterior… pero lo que más lo alarmó, fue el ver escrito el nombre "Link" en la parte frontal.

\- ¡Deme mi cadena ministro Yago!

\- ¡Espere! ¿De dónde sacó esta cadena?... ¡Dígamelo! - preguntó exaltado.

\- Me la regaló Link, le pertenecía a él. La tiene desde que era un bebé y es muy valiosa, así que démela por favor.

\- ¡Un momento! Des… ¿desde que era un bebé?…no puede ser…no puede ser él…


	13. La peor pesadilla

**Capítulo 13: La peor pesadilla**

La princesa escuchó los gritos de su amado llamándola, así que enojada y desesperada trató de pasar por encima del ministro, quien la detuvo por los brazos, pero aun así ella se esforzó por pasar encima de él.

Durante el forcejeo de los dos, Yago rozó el cuello de la joven rompiendo la cadena que Link le había regalado y cuando esta cayó al suelo, el ministro se agachó a tomarla provocando que sus ojos se sobresalten debido al objeto que tenía en sus manos.

\- ¡Devuélvame mi cadena!

El ministro estaba impactado y respirando con dificultad mientras analizaba la cadena de Zelda. Palpó cuidadosamente su material, observó la Trifuerza que tenía dibujada en la parte posterior… pero lo que más lo alarmó, fue el ver escrito el nombre "Link" en la parte frontal.

\- ¡Deme mi cadena ministro Yago!

\- ¡Espere! ¿De dónde sacó esta cadena?... ¡Dígamelo! - preguntó exaltado.

\- Me la regaló Link, le pertenecía a él. La tiene desde que era un bebé y es muy valiosa, así que démela por favor.

\- ¡Un momento! Des… ¿desde que era un bebé?…no puede ser…no puede ser él…

Las manos de Yago temblaban sin control y sin importarle que la princesa lo siga, se dio la vuelta para ir al calabozo de Link, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que él ya no se encontraba ahí.

\- ¿Dónde está Link? - preguntó alarmada.

\- Ya se lo llevaron a la ejecución, debo detener todo esto cuanto antes…

Yago y la princesa salieron deprisa hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución de del joven, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

* * *

Los soldados de Hyrule se encontraban en un campo abierto a las afueras del castillo, tenían a Link atado de manos, parado sobre una silla y frente a él estaba una horca…

Todos los presentes estaban llenos de consternación, otros incluso tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, pues les costaba aceptar que serían testigos y partícipes de la muerte de su amigo.

Uno de los soldados se acercó hacía el sentenciado joven para disculparse y despedirse de él.

\- Link, en serio lamento tanto que tengas que morir por nuestras manos, pero solo seguimos ordenes, espero que nos puedas perdonar. – indicó llorando.

Link escuchó las palabras de su compañero y luego de eso le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupen…quiero que sepan que este tiempo que luché junto a ustedes fue muy enriquecedor para mi, jamás podría guardarles rencor, además yo amo a la princesa Zelda y si ella no está a mi lado, la muerte será mi único consuelo...

\- Es serio me sorprendes, aun en momentos como este antepones el amor por sobre tu propia vida.

\- El amor es la única cosa que me hizo sentir vivo y feliz, es lo más importante para mí.

El soldado le hizo una reverencia a Link como símbolo de respeto y admiración por su gran valor al defender sus sentimientos sobre todas las cosas mientras que los demás hombres hicieron lo mismo.

Link ya se encontraba listo para morir, en el fondo se sentía asustado, pero también era un hombre capaz de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, así que poco a poco ubicó su cabeza dentro de la horca listo para desvanecerse en ella, pero antes de eso, le hizo una oración a las Diosas mentalmente.

_Diosas…gracias por haber puesto en mi vida a Zelda, les pido que por favor cuiden de ella, que no derrame ni una sola lágrima por mí y si no es mucho pedir…que en mi próxima vida nos volvamos a encontrar para amarnos y ser felices por siempre, ya que en esta vida eso fue imposible…_

Derramando unas cuanta lágrimas ante aquellas palabras, cerró los ojos y…

\- ¡Deténganse!

\- Link y los soldados se alarmaron con el fuerte grito que escucharon y al notar de donde provenía, vieron al primer ministro y a la princesa acercarse a ellos.

\- Detengan la ejecución…

\- Pero ministro usted dijo que…

\- ¡Dije que la detengan! ¡Es una orden! Bajen al muchacho inmediatamente… ¡Rápido!

Los soldados rápidamente fueron hacía Link, lo ayudaron a bajarse de la silla y desataron sus manos. Zelda no pudo evitar correr hacía su amado y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras que él por su parte hizo lo mismo. Ambos no pudieron evitar derrabar dolorosas lágrimas.

\- ¡Link! gracias a las Diosas estás vivo…

\- Yo estoy dispuesto a morir por nuestro amor, si tengo que pagar con la muerte el pecado de amarte, lo haré…además si tú no estás a mi lado no vale la pena seguir viviendo.

Mientras la pareja se abrazaba, el ministro observó a Link detenidamente, se sentía consternado al verlo, así que ordenó a todos los soldados que se retiren para poder hablar con el tranquilamente…

\- Link…

\- Ministro… Por… ¿Por qué detuvo mi ejecución?

El ministro no pudo responder en ese momento, pues llegó Impa alarmada buscando a la princesa.

\- ¡Zelda! te he buscado por todas partes, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

\- Lo siento Impa, es que tenía que ver a Link, hace unos momentos lo iban a ejecutar.

\- ¡Gracias a las Diosas aun estas con vida Link!…pero cómo es posible que…

Impa cortó sus palabras al observar a Yago, no entendía porque había detenido la ejecución.

Por su parte el ministro seguía observando al joven sin hablar, hasta que de su bolsillo sacó la cadena que fue arrancada del cuello de la princesa.

\- Muchacho… ¿Esta cadena es tuya?

\- Era mía ministro, pues se la regalé a Zelda antes de nuestro viaje a Demisia.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? ¡necesito que me lo digas!

\- No lo sé, la he tenido desde siempre. Moy, el hombre de Ordon que me encontró cuando era un bebé, me dijo que esta cadena ya estaba en mi cuello desde entonces.

\- ¿Desde que eras un bebé? ¿y sabes cómo te encontró ese hombre?...es decir… ¿te encontró abandonado?... ¿te adoptó?- preguntó exaltado.

\- El me encontró en los brazos de mi madre muerta…

El ministro enmudeció con la última respuesta que acabó de escuchar, muchas ideas empezaron a venir a su mente de forma violenta, así que para despejar sus dudas de una vez por todas, decidió hacerle al joven una última pregunta.

\- ¿Sabes cómo era físicamente tu madre?

Link se quedó en silencio con la pregunta del ministro pues no entendía la razón de su insistencia, además hablar de cosas de su confusa vida pasada le incomodaba y se le hacia doloroso.

El ministro se desesperó por el silencio de Link, así que se acercó a él y empezó a sacudirlo de forma violenta por los hombros.

\- Respóndeme muchacho… ¡responde de una maldita vez!

\- Moy me dijo que era una mujer joven, de piel blanca y cabello negro…eso es lo único que se de ella…

Las palabras de Link bastaron para que el ministro caiga de rodillas al suelo enmudecido. Link, Zelda e Impa se sentían sorprendidos, no comprendían el actuar del hombre, pero su sorpresa fue más grande cuando vieron que sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

\- Yago ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó la sheikah preocupada.

Yago se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a Link con la voz entrecortada.

\- Ahora entiendo porque sentí que te conocía desde la primera vez que te vi…eres…idéntico a él…tu valor y honor…esta cadena…tu nombre escrito en ella… ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?...y… ¡estuve a punto de ejecutarte!... ¡no tengo perdón!…jamás me hubiera imaginado que tú eres…

Las palabras sueltas y sin aparente sentido del ministro fueron interrumpidas por una enorme explosión a los pies de ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - gritó Impa alarmada

Link y el ministro se pusieron delante de Zelda e Impa para cubrirlas de otro posible ataque. A lo lejos pudieron observar que se acercaba una figura conocida y esta tenía fuego levitando en una de sus manos.

\- ¡Alvar! ¿qué haces aquí miserable? – preguntó Link furioso.

El príncipe Alvar se aceró hacia ellos, de su ser desprendía un aura maligna, eso sorprendió a Zelda y a Impa, pues sabían que el príncipe no era poseedor de ningún tipo de magia.

\- Pensé que te vería muerto en la horca pagando por mí, soldado de quinta…

\- ¿Pagando por usted?...es decir que… ¿usted si trató de abusar de la princesa? – preguntó el ministro alarmado.

\- ¡Sí!...así es… ¿y?... lo mejor de todo es que este imbécil iba a pagar por ello ja ja,

Impa al escuchar que el príncipe confesó la verdad, apartó a Yago del camino y envió al príncipe al suelo con una patada en la cara.

\- Te dije que te haría pagar todo lo que le has hecho a Zelda, mal nacido…

\- ¡Aléjate de mí maldita!...todos ustedes ya me tienen harto, van a pagar sus humillaciones ante mí. Zelda, tu pagarás el haberme rechazado, ¿preferir a un plebeyo en vez de a mi? El príncipe de Holodrum…y tú, maldito miserable, vas a pagar caro el haberme robado a mi mujer, por esa razón les quitaré lo más valioso que poseen, ¡sus poderes!

Zelda y Link se quedaron desconcertados por las palabras de Alvar, pero la que más impactada se sintió fue la sheikah, pues ella sabía a qué poder se refería, pero ella conocía eso de parte de Zelda, mas no entendía porque se dirigía a Link, si él no era poseedor de ningún poder.

Luego de la amenaza del príncipe, una sombra desconocida apareció a su lado, mostrando a un personaje conocido por Link y el ministro.

\- Vaya…vaya…vaya…por fin tenemos a los herederos del poder de las Diosas juntos… ¿acaso no es un romántico momento? - dijo el extraño hombre irónicamente.

Impa sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho con las palabras del recién llegado.

\- _¡No puede ser!...como sabe ese tipo sobre el poder de Zelda…nadie conoce sobre eso. – pensó la sheikah._

Link observó al recién llegado detenidamente hasta que sus ojos se desorbitaron a recordar de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Tú!...tú eres el sujeto que nos atacó en las afueras de Hyrule cuando regresábamos del reino de Demisia… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó furioso.

\- Me sorprende ver que la paliza que te dio mi horda de monstruos no te haya matado, definitivamente eres el digno heredero de tan grande poder.

\- No sé a qué poder te refieres, no entiendo que es lo que tanto buscas en mí, maldito infeliz.

Impa sintió su sangre helada al escuchar las palabras entre Link y el extraño hombre.

\- _¿Poder?... ¿Por qué este hombre dice que Link es heredero del poder de las Diosas?... O acaso…no…no es posible… - pensó asustada._

\- ¡Sigues siendo un altanero!...No te permito que te dirijas a mí en esos términos maldito mocoso…no tienes idea de quién soy yo, pero en este momento lo sabrás. Mi nombre es Grahim, soy el señor de los demonios, así que dirígete a mí con respeto y si no sabes de que poder te hablo… ¡pues ahora lo verás!

Grahim chasqueó sus dedos provocando que los guantes de Link y de Zelda se pulvericen delante de sus ojos, esto hizo que el símbolo de los tres triángulos sea mostrado en ellos…Impa al verlo se sobresaltó en sobremanera.

\- Tu mano…tiene la misma marca de Zelda…No puede ser…eres tu…tu eres aquel niño…

Link se sentía confundido por las palabras de Impa, no entendía nada de lo que le decía, ella y el ministro lo tenían intrigado desde hace un buen rato.

\- ¿Ahora te das cuenta mocoso? dentro de ti late un gran poder y no solo tú… la princesa también es poseedora de un poder similar que lo complementa. – dijo entre risas.

Grahim posó su mirada en los ojos carmesí de la sheikah, esta estaba incrédula a lo que veía.

\- Ay mujer sheikah ¿creías que la barrera protectora que pusiste sobre la princesa la protegería de ser descubierta? ¡Qué Ilusa!

Impa observó a Grahim con odio, pues había descubierto el secreto por el cual había protegido a Zelda por tantos años.

Grahim sin dejar de reír cruzo su mirada con la del príncipe Alvar, ellos se sonrieron de forma siniestra y posaron sus ojos en la joven pareja.

\- Me he aliado con el príncipe, lo estuve observando atentamente mientras discutía con la princesa y con la mujer sheikah el día de ayer, ver el odio irrigar todo su ser fue satisfactorio para mí, pues los seres como yo nos alimentamos del odio y la discordia. Alvar demostró destilar tanto veneno que decidí que se una a mí y le otorgué poderes para que se desquite de ustedes… así todos seremos felices, yo obtendré el poder de esta "parejita" mientras que el príncipe se divertirá con ellos castigándolos por traidores.

\- En serio estás loco, la fuerza que tú buscas es la Trifuerza, eso no existe, ¡es una leyenda! – gritó Yago encolerizado.

\- No seas estúpido, eso no es un mito, solo observa las marcas en las manos de estos mocosos…pero mejor no te lo explicare yo…es mejor que lo haga la persona indicada...

Grahim se dio la vuelta para indicar la llegada de un hombre, este estaba cubierto por una enorme capucha y solo se podían visualizar unos mechones color rojos sobresalir de su cabeza cubierta. Al ponerse frente a los presentes, se bajó la capucha mostrando su identidad.

\- Rey Herald… ¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó el ministro.

\- ¿Quién es este señor?- preguntó Impa

\- Es el rey de Demisia, nos pidió ayuda para encontrar a un peligroso clan llamado "Los intrusos", parece que ellos buscan la Trifuerza, pero me he cansado de explicar que ese poder es inexistente. – respondió impaciente.

El rey de Demisia empezó a reír sin control, su risa era tan macabra que asustó a todos, en especial al ministro.

\- Ay ministro, ¿usted cree que "los intrusos" perderían el tiempo en buscar algo inexistente?

Las palabras del Rey Herald dejaron al ministro de piedra y sin entender nada.

\- Haga memoria ministro ¿Qué fue lo que desató la masacre de hace 21 años en este palacio?

Yago sentía que le dolía la cabeza, empezó a recordar los sangrientos acontecimientos de esa masacre, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de todas las familias muertas, de las lágrimas y la desesperación…pero hubo un recuerdo que se le apareció y respondía a la pregunta del Rey Herald.

\- Un extraño poder…los monstruos que nos atacaron ese día…buscaban un extraño poder. No entendía nada de lo que se trataba, pero por esa razón asesinaron a muchas personas.

\- Así es Yago, ese poder era uno de los fragmentos de la Trifuerza, ese poder del que eres incrédulo, pero existe… ¿y sabes qué? … ¡lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por ti!

Yago abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al escuchar la forma tan extraña de hablar del rey.

El Rey Herald empezó a comportarse de manera muy rara, la ira en sus ojos hacia Yago era muy notoria.

\- ¡Ya los tenía en mis manos! Tenía en mi poder a esa mujer con su hijo en brazos, ese mocoso tenía el fragmento del valor latiendo dentro de sí, uno de mis monstruos le iba a dar la estocada final, pero ese maldito Sir se interpuso entre ellos y el muy imbécil recibió la flecha que iba destinada al niño, y lo que es peor, ni siquiera pudo volver a atacarlos porque…¡tú!...!Tu! maldito Yago, le disparaste a mi sirviente y eso le dio la oportunidad a esa mujer de escapar con el niño… ¡Arruinaste todo! – grito irascible.

El Rey Herald fue envuelto por una niebla negra y malévola dejando a todos intrigados…y una vez que finalizó su transformación, mostró su verdadera identidad.

\- Tu…fuiste tú el causante de la masacre de hace 21 años… ¡tú asesinaste a todos los soldados de la tropa!… ¡asesinaste al Sir Leonel!…tu eres… - reclamó el ministro sobresaltado.

\- Si Yago… soy yo….Ganondorf…tu peor pesadilla…


	14. Confesiones nefastas

**Capítulo 14: Confesiones nefastas**

Yago estaba de piedra al ver al ser que tenía al frente…Ganondorf, el Rey de los demonios, fue el causante de la masacre que se produjo hace 21 años en el palacio, donde murieron varios soldados con sus familias, entre ellos su mejor amigo el Sir Leonel, el padre de Link. Los recuerdos empezaron a venir a su mente como cascada, recordó con detalle las desgracias que acontecieron ese día…

**_Flashback_**

_Yago en esa época era un joven Sir de 19 años, estaba consternado de ver la destrucción a su alrededor. Sus amigos muertos, sus casas destruidas, los caballos yacían sin vida en el suelo; no entendía porque fueron atacados de esa forma, ¿qué era lo que exactamente buscaba el recién aparecido Ganondorf? asesinaba a las personas sin control con su horda de monstruos, como queriendo verificar si tenían lo que él buscaba, pero al no encontrar nada, asesinaban al siguiente y así sucesivamente._

_Al llegar a la parte norte del palacio pudo observar a su amigo Leonel caminando con dificultad._

\- _¡Leonel! - gritó con desesperación._

_Por más que lo llamó, Leonel no le respondió, no lo escuchaba, pues estaba buscando algo o a alguien desesperadamente…a su familia. Yago se fue acercando lentamente hacía su amigo hasta que pudo notar que este empezó a llamar a su esposa._

\- _¡Aimee! _

_Leonel corrió hasta donde se encontraba su esposa herida con su hijo en brazos, Yago fue tras él, pero grande fue su impacto al ver a su amigo con una flecha atravesando su corazón…esa flecha estaba destinada a su esposa e hijo, y él la recibió para salvarlos._

_El rostro de Yago se llenó de lágrimas con la escena de su amigo tirado en el suelo en brazos de su esposa y pudo también notar que la pareja lloraba sin control, pues se estaban despidiendo para siempre. En ese momento descubrió que el monstruo desde las alturas iba a lanzar otra flecha a la joven mujer, pero antes que eso ocurra, Yago lo asesinó lanzándole un flechazo…_

_Luego de acabar con el monstruo, con las fuerzas agotadas, se acercó hasta Aimee y le dio pautas para escapar._

\- _Aimee, debes huir de aquí, ve a las caballerizas por un caballo y sálvate a ti y a tu hijo. Cuando todo esto acabe, los buscaré a ambos._

\- _Gracias Yago, por nada del mundo permitas que ese tirano nos siga, él desea a Link, quiere poseer a mi hijo para sus malévolos planes, no permitas que nos siga por favor. - suplicó desesperada._

_Yago no entendía porque Ganondorf buscaba a Link, ¿para que desearía tener a un inocente bebé en su poder?, pero prefirió no preguntar nada y solo asintió con a su pedido._

_Aimee abrazó a Yago, después de eso se despidió de su esposo llorando desconsoladamente para luego correr hacia las caballerizas para huir del palacio…_

_Una vez que la mujer huyó del lugar, Yago se quedó llorando al ver el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que fue interrumpido por una fuerte voz._

\- ¡_Maldito mocoso! por tu culpa huyó la mujer con el niño, los tenía en mis manos. - le gritó Ganondorf furioso._

\- _¡No permitiré que les hagas daño!, no sé qué deseas obtener de una criatura inocente, pero los defenderé así me cueste la vida._

_Yago desvainó su espada para luchar contra Ganondorf, no le importaba morir con tal de no permitir que el Rey de los demonios asesine a la familia de su amigo, pero este solo rió al ver al joven desafiarlo._

\- _No pienso perder mi tiempo luchando con un imbécil como tú, buscaré por cielo, mar y tierra al mocoso y obtendré la esencia de su poder._

_Ganondorf se desvaneció del lugar junto con el resto de monstruos que quedaban, dejando al entonces Sir Yago consternado, todo el palacio estaba destruido y el joven al ver ese terrible panorama cayó de rodillas al suelo con el rostro desencajado. _

_Mientras estaba totalmente impactado vio al Rey de Hyrule aproximarse alarmado hacia él._

_El Rey de Hyrule, Daphnes Nohansen, era un joven gobernante muy preocupado, escondió a su esposa en uno de los pasadizos subterráneos del castillo y luchó junto a los soldados para tratar de evitar que haya más destrucción._

\- _¡Sir Yago!... ¿Sir Leonel esta…? - preguntó el rey alterado._

\- _Si su majestad…Leonel fue asesinado…dio la vida para salvar a su familia._

_Daphnes también cayó al suelo consternado de ver en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida de su hombre más fiel, después de eso agarró los hombros de Yago y empezó a agitarlos._

\- _Yago… ¿dónde están Aimee y su hijo?… ¿Ganondorf se llevó al niño?… ¡respóndeme!_

\- _No majestad…ellos huyeron…_

\- _Hay que buscarlos cuanto antes, no podemos permitir que Ganondorf le ponga una mano encima a Link, no solo lo asesinaría, sino que…_

_El rey se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo._

\- _Vamos a buscarlos, Yago…_

_Yago se puso de pie con ayuda del Rey, fueron por sus caballos y se trasladaron a los campos de Hyrule a buscar a Aimee y a su hijo._

…

_Pasaron las semanas y los meses pero jamás los encontraron, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que tal vez no resistieron la crueldad de la masacre... estaban completamente seguros que estaban muertos, así que llenos de lamentación detuvieron la búsqueda y trataron se continuar con sus vidas de la mejor manera. _

_El reino necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, pues con la masacre todo quedó en ruinas…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Yago después de recordar la desgracia más grande que experimentó Hyrule en esa época, miró a Ganondorf con odio. Este por su parte solo rió y desvió su mirada hacia Link, quien tenía una mirada llena de confusión mientras abrazaba a Zelda, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía una mirada de odio hacía Ganondorf, pues su oscura aura no lo dejaba tranquilo…

\- Eres idéntico al tu padre, la misma mirada altanera y desafiante… ¿sabías que el muy imbécil se interpuso entre tu madre y tú para que la flecha de mi sirviente no los aniquile?

Esas palabras provocaron que Link sienta una punzada en su pecho, era parecida a las que sentía en Ordon cada vez que al llegar la noche se sentía solo, pero esta era diferente, estaba llena de dolor y de rabia.

\- Tú… ¿mataste a mis padres? – preguntó consternado

\- Él murió porque así lo decidió, tú eres hijo de aquel Sir de alto rango de este palacio. Tú no eres una persona simple, en tus venas corre sangre noble…y además de eso, tienes el fragmento del valor de la Trifuerza. Tus padres lo sabían, por eso te protegieron a toda costa…por cierto, no solo tus padres conocían sobre la Trifuerza, aparte de los reyes de Hyrule, otra persona conocía sobre eso

Ganondorf desvió su mirada hacia Impa, pues sabía que ella conocía todos los secretos sobre la Trifuerza.

Yago desesperado se dirigió hacia la sheikah y con mirada suplicante le agarró el rostro.

\- Estoy confundido, no entiendo nada, ¿qué tiene que ver la Trifuerza con Link? ¿con la princesa? – preguntó desesperado.

\- ¡Habla mujer sheikah! No tiene caso seguir callando, ya no es un misterio que estos chicos son los herederos del poder de las Diosas. - dijo Grahim al lado de Ganondorf.

Impa agachó la mirada con miedo, sabía que de nada servía seguir callando así que empezó a hablar,

\- Es cierto…Link y Zelda son los herederos del poder de las Diosas, la Trifuerza…Si Yago, la Trifuerza si existe. Yo no vivía en el palacio cuando se desató la masacre de hace 21 años, pero conocí a Sir Leonel, pues hizo obras grandiosas por la tribu sheikah, yo lo admiraba mucho por eso trabajé muy duro para convertirme en capitana del ejercito real al igual que él. El día que nació Zelda fui llamada para vivir en el palacio, ese día los reyes me encomendaron su cuidado, estaban muy asustados cuando me enseñaron la marca en la mano de la princesa porque tenían terror que se desatara otra guerra y que aniquilen a su hija por su fragmento, al igual que paso con Link. Ellos me contaron que el hijo de Sir Leonel y su esposa Aimee había nacido con otro fragmento de la Trifuerza y que por esa razón los habían asesinado a los tres, ese era un secreto que guardaban celosamente los reyes de Hyrule y los padres de Link. Así que por medio de mis poderes sheikah, cree una barrera de protección para que nunca descubran el poder de Zelda… ¡no entiendo porque mi barrera se debilitó! – comentó frustrada.

Ganondorf y Grahim se observaron para luego empezarse a reír con descontrol.

\- Ay mujer sheikah, tu barrera se debilitó porque cuando los fragmentos de la Trifuerza están cerca uno del otro empiezan brillar y a destilar poder, solo observa. - respondió Ganondorf.

Ganondorf alzo su mano derecha y mostró que esta tenía grabado el mismo signo de los tres triángulos, mientras eso pasaba las manos de Link y de Zelda brillaban junto con la del rey del mal.

\- Te das cuenta, cuando los fragmentos del valor, la sabiduría y el poder están cerca destilan brillo y energía. Estos mocosos tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro, sus almas se enlazaron de una manera tan fuerte que la barrera que protegía a la princesa se desvaneció provocando que se active su poder, lo mismo pasó con el hijo del Sir. - explicó Ganondorf.

Link y Zelda escuchaban sorprendidos la historia de la Trifuerza, no tenían ni idea que las Diosas les habían heredado semejante poder. Ahora entendían porque sus manos empezaron a brillar con fuerza la noche que se entregaron al amor, pues sus almas se unieron tan intensamente que sus poderes se activaron.

\- Yo también poseo un fragmento de la Trifuerza, la del poder, esta ha pasado a mí desde las antigüedades y esta vez obtendré los otros dos fragmentos, pues con los tres juntos podré conquistar este mundo. La Trifuerza cumple los deseos de quien la posea y si para eso debo aniquilarlos…lo haré sin ningún problema.

Las palabras de Ganondorf hicieron que Link lo mirará de forma amenazante.

\- ¡No pienso permitir que le hagas daño a Zelda!…tampoco permitiré destruyas el reino. Haré que pagues severamente el haber asesinado a mis padres, por tu culpa viví sin ellos y me sentí devastado toda mi vida.

\- Ay muchacho, para mi matar a tus padres fue como aplastar una hormiga…tuve la misma sensación cuando envié a asesinar a los padres de la princesa.

La confesión de Ganondorf hizo que la princesa e Impa se sobresaltaran, Zelda sentía como las lágrimas caían por sus ojos acompañados de una enorme rabia.

\- ¡Maldito canalla! ¿Cómo pudiste? - reclamó la princesa

Impa sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de su ser, así que le reclamó fervientemente al villano mientras se alistaba para sacar su gran espada.

\- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! Pagarás con tu vida el haber asesinado a los reyes… ¡no tienes perdón!

Ganondorf alzó su enorme brazo para golpear a la sheikah, pero esto no se pudo llevar a cabo pues el ministro se atravesó recibiendo el golpe en lugar de ella

\- ¡Yago!

Impa fue rápidamente hacia donde cayó el ministro para ver si estaba bien. Yago tenía ira en sus ojos, estaba furioso con Ganondorf.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! Si le pones una mano encima te vas a arrepentir…la pelea es entre tú y yo, no te metas con ella.

Impa se quedó de piedra al ver la manera tan intensa en que Yago la defendió, no podía entender porque se interpuso para que ella no sea golpeada.

Yago ya se había puesto de pie para enfrentar a Ganondorf, pero se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver que Link estaba frente a él.

\- ¡Se equivoca ministro Yago! Esta pelea es entre Ganondorf y yo. La muerte de mis padres no quedará en la impunidad, además no pienso permitir que lastime a Zelda. Pagarás una a una las vidas que has cobrado. – reclamó el joven furioso.

Alvar y Grahim se pusieron detrás de Ganondorf como muestra de lealtad.

\- ¡No está solo Rey Ganondorf! Nosotros lucharemos junto a usted para acabar con este grupo de mal nacidos, solo le pido que me deje darle a este soldado de quinta el golpe final, es para vengar mi honor.

\- Así será Alvar. – respondió Ganondorf

Zelda, Impa y Yago se pusieron detrás de Link de la misma forma que Alvar y Grahim se ubicaron detrás de Ganondorf.

\- Yo lucharé a tu lado Link. - dijo Impa.

\- Vengaremos a tus padres juntos. - dijo el ministro

Finalmente Zelda abrazó a Link por la espalda y por medio de su magia apareció su espada sorprendiendo enormemente a Link y al ministro, pues ellos no conocían que la princesa manejara la magia.

\- Yo también lucharé junto a ti mi amor…

\- No Zelda, es peligroso, por favor no lo hagas. – le suplicó el joven.

\- De ninguna manera, estaremos juntos en las buenas y en las malas además también deseo vengar a mis padres, confía en mí por favor, por algo me has entrenado por tanto tiempo. – respondió con una sonrisa.

Link le sonrió admirado por su valentía, hasta que fueron sorprendidos por unas voces.

\- ¡Nosotros también lucharemos! - gritaron los soldados del reino.

Entre los soldados entraron los miembros de la corte real, quienes en sus manos llevaban una espada cuyo mango era color purpura con bordes verdes y tenía grabada el signo de la Trifuerza en la hoja.

Los hombres estiraron sus manos para darle la espada a Impa y se retiraron, está por su parte se puso frente a Link y le entregó el arma.

\- Esta es la espada maestra, la única capaz de repeler el mal. Fue empuñada por el héroe legendario hace millones de años, tú has heredado el mismo poder de él, por lo tanto tienes derecho de empuñarla...

\- ¿Cómo saber que soy digno de ella? - preguntó nervioso.

\- La espada decidirá si tú eres digno o no de ser tu portador. – respondió la sheikah.

Link tomó la espada con sus manos y una vez que la tocó esta empezó a brillar, confirmando que esta lo había elegido como su dueño

\- La espada te ha elegido Link, tienes derecho a usarla. – indicó la princesa.

Link observó la espada con detenimiento para luego darse la vuelta y apuntársela a Ganondorf.

\- ¿Piensas que con esa espadita me vencerás? estas equivocado…pero si lo que quieres es morir, pues cumpliré tus deseos, ¡maldito mocoso!


	15. El destino de dos almas

**Capítulo 15: El destino de dos almas**

Link alzó su espada contra Ganondorf, estaba dispuesto a defender a toda costa la vida de las personas del reino, en especial la de su amada princesa. No iba a permitir que más vidas inocentes se apaguen por la desmedida ambición de poder del rey del mal.

Ganondorf por su parte ya había desvainado su espada y la estaba apuntando hacia el joven, analizó por un momento cada uno de los movimientos que debía realizar y sin aviso lo atacó, sin embargo el joven se defendió enseguida… Grahim y Alvar también se estaban acercando a Link para atacarlo, a ellos no les importaba que sean tres contra uno, querían eliminarlo para que Ganondorf obtenga la reliquia divina que latía en su interior. El príncipe ya se encontraba listo para atacarlo a traición pero esto fue impedido por Zelda.

\- No seas cobarde, no pienso permitir que ataques a Link a traición… ¡pelea contra mí!

\- No pienso pelear contra una mujer, eso va en contra de mi ética…

\- ¿Ética? ¿no deseas pelear conmigo pero si me golpeaste e intentaste violarme? No seas descarado y doble moral, ¡pelea!

La princesa atacó a Alvar con su espada y lo lanzó al suelo, este al ver que fue agredido, se llenó de rabia y empezó a luchar contra la princesa.

\- ¡Eres despreciable Alvar!, ahora si te hare pagar todo el daño que nos has hecho.

Los jóvenes se dedicaron a luchar entre ellos espada con espada, mientras que Yago desafió a Grahim a hacer lo mismo.

\- Yo tampoco pienso permitir que ataques a Link, por lo menos ahora pelea limpiamente. - reclamó el ministro.

\- Ay ministro, si así lo deseas te complaceré, pero quiero que sepas que te haré sufrir tanto que pedirás a gritos que te aniquile de una vez.

Grahim apareció en sus manos una gran espada y se puso a luchar contra el Yago intensamente.

* * *

A pesar de su fortaleza, Ganondorf estaba en desventaja, no entendía cómo era posible que si él tenía el fragmento del poder esté siendo vencido por un simple joven, así que como último recurso, apareció una enorme horda de monstruos para que ataquen a todos sus rivales.

Impa sospechaba que Ganondorf en cualquier momento enviaría a sus refuerzos, así que envió a los soldados a atacar a los monstruos mientras ella se encargaría de los líderes de los mismos.

* * *

La pelea duro por varias horas, Ganondorf y Link estaban llenos de heridas por su incansable lucha, pero el que peor lo estaba pasando era el rey del mal quien finalmente cayó al suelo agonizante, oportunidad que el joven aprovechó para clavarle la espada directo en el pecho…

El malévolo ser exclamó con un grito de dolor mientras que en su lecho de muerte, Link le dedicó unas palabras.

\- Esto fue por todas las vidas que destruiste…incluida la de mis padres y de los reyes de Hyrule. Espero que recibas el castigo que te mereces.

La vida de Ganondorf se estaba apagando, pero antes de abandonar el mundo esbozo una sonrisa malévola y le respondió a las palabras del joven.

\- Habrás ganado por esta vez…pero recuerda que esto es una guerra sin fin…tu y yo estamos unidos por un lazo del destino…por toda la eternidad seremos rivales…

\- Puede ser, pero tu maldad jamás ha triunfado…no lo hizo antes, no lo hizo ahora…ni lo hará nunca…

Ganondorf empezó a reírse frenéticamente hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y luego de eso, un humo negro lo rodeó hasta que desaparecerlo por completo.

* * *

Por suerte la princesa Zelda no tenía ni un rasguño, al pelear con Alvar pudo comprobar que este era débil, a pesar que pelearon usando sus espadas y magia, ella salió victoriosa haciendo que el príncipe termine en el suelo inconsciente.

Por otra parte, Grahim yacía en el suelo derrotado, la pelea entre él y el ministro Yago había sido difícil, quien también estaba con heridas, pero al final salió victorioso acabando con el sirviente más leal de Ganondorf.

Impa con ayuda de los soldados acabaron con toda la horda de monstruos, estaban agotados, pero satisfechos por la victoria.

La princesa pudo notar que a lo lejos se encontraba Link arrodillado en el suelo, notó que el joven estaba muy cansado por la batalla, así que corrió hacia él para abrazarlo.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien mi amor, ahora por fin todo ha terminado.

\- Así es preciosa…gracias por haber luchado a mi lado.

\- No agradezcas, siempre estaremos juntos…en las buenas y en las malas.

Impa y Yago estaban caminando hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, a lo lejos pudieron notar al príncipe Alvar despertando de su inconsciencia y a los reyes de Holodrum aproximarse asustados hacia él.

\- ¡Por las Diosas! ¿qué te ha pasado hijo mío? - exclamó el rey alarmado.

Los cuatro se acercaron hasta la familia de Holodrum con la intención de relatarle todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que le hayan hecho esto a mi pobre hijo?, ¡es una injusticia! – reclamó el rey furioso.

Yago se llenó de indignación al escuchar al rey defender a su hijo como si fuera una víctima, así que lo encaró sin contemplaciones.

\- ¿Injusticia? ¡su hijo ha hecho barbaridades!, trató de abusar de la princesa Zelda y también se alió a Ganondorf para ayudarle a conquistar nuestro reino, su hijo es una alimaña. ¡Él si merece la pena de muerte!

\- No le permito que se exprese así de mí…

\- ¡Usted no es nadie para darme órdenes! ¡soldados! Llévense a este chico a los calabozos, mañana será ejecutado. - ordenó el ministro con firmeza.

La sentencia del ministro provocó que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la reina de Holodrum hablara.

\- Ministro… por favor…quiero pedirle por las Diosas que perdonen a mi hijo. Ha sido mi culpa que él se comporte de esa manera, como su madre nunca lo corregí ni le enseñé a respetar a los demás, pues permití que su padre lo maneje a su voluntad. - pidió la reina suplicante

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás hablando mujer? no te he permitido hablar. Yo he criado a mi hijo a la perfección, así que te ordeno que guardes silencio. – indicó el rey enfurecido.

\- ¡Cállate! Alvar ha crecido de forma errónea, la culpa también ha sido mía por permitir que tú lo eduques de forma prepotente, has corrompido a nuestro hijo y lamento tanto que las cosas hayan tenido que llegar tan lejos para darme cuenta. Jamás volveré a callarme y no permitiré que vuelvas a someterme. Nos iremos de este reino cuanto antes y cuando lleguemos a Holodrum, empezaremos los trámites de nuestra anulación matrimonial, no pienso seguir a lado de un hombre machista que me ha rebajado y hecho sentir inferior, ¡eso se acabó!

El rey casi se cae para atrás de la impresión de ver a su esposa desafiarlo de esa forma pues siempre fue una mujer sumisa y ahora no la reconocía.

\- No puedes anular nuestro matrimonio, yo soy el rey de Holodrum, la última palabra la tengo yo.

\- Parece que te has olvidado de dónde has venido…recuerda que tú eras un Sir cuando me casé contigo. Mi padre, creyendo ciegamente que eras un hombre intachable, aprobó nuestro matrimonio, también yo creí que me amabas de verdad, pero una vez casados me di cuenta de la realidad. Mi rango es más alto que el tuyo, yo nací princesa en cambio tú fuiste escalando poco a poco, lo que tienes me lo debes a mí, así que por eso yo decido…y decido que quiero separarme de ti.

El rey se quedó mudo con la última palabra de su esposa, ella por su parte dejó de prestarle atención y le volvió a rogar al ministro el perdón para su hijo.

Link y Zelda se sentían conmovidos con las palabras de la reina, a pesar que sabían que Alvar debía pagar por sus fechorías, en el fondo no deseaban que lo aniquilen, en ese momento los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y en en sus mirada se podía ver que los dos pensaban lo mismo, así que la princesa se acercó hacia el ministro, y le hizo una petición.

\- Ministro, perdone a Alvar.

\- Pero princesa…

\- Las palabras de su madre me han conmovido, sea como sea es su hijo, así que por esta vez hay que perdonarlo. No sirve de nada tenerle rencor a una persona sin moral como él.

El ministro no se sintió muy convencido con las palabras de la princesa, pero después de meditarlo no tuvo opción a contradecirla.

\- Tienes suerte de que la princesa tenga tan buen corazón a pesar de todo el daño que le hiciste, estas perdonado de tu condena…pero a partir de este momento, abandonarás el castillo inmediatamente y tienes terminantemente prohibido pisar las tierras de Hyrule, porque si lo haces no me tocaré el corazón en castigarte…

La reina sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al saber que su hijo no iba a ser ejecutado.

\- Le agradezco tanto a la princesa que haya intercedido por mi hijo a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, le aseguro que nunca más volverá a meterse con usted.

La reina se acercó al príncipe para levantarlo del suelo, quien se sentía muy avergonzado y sin poder mirar ni a Zelda ni a Link a la cara, solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y entonces la reina le hablo con firmeza.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí!…una vez que lleguemos a Holodrum, vas a empezar a cambiar tu equivocada vida.

El príncipe se alejó del lugar junto con su madre y el rey sin decir palabra alguna los siguió a ambos hasta que desaparecieron del castillo.

* * *

Una vez que el príncipe Alvar y su familia se fueron del palacio, Impa ordenó a los soldados que se retiren.

El ministro observó como Link y Zelda no dejaban de abrazarse, por primera vez pudo notar que el amor de ellos era real, se sentía lo más despreciable del mundo por haberlos separado y también por haber intentado ejecutar al joven, así que armándose de valor se acercó a la pareja y se dirigió al muchacho.

\- Link, yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo…Grahim se había levantado del suelo. Todos pensaban que estaba muerto, pero en realidad solo estaba inconsciente

La mirada del villano estaba llena de odio hacia Yago, así que sin aviso formó una esfera de energía maligna y la lanzó directo al ministro...

Impa al observar el ataque destinado a Yago, se acercó a este y lo empujó al suelo provocando que la agresión caiga sobre ella.

Yago se levantó del suelo asustado y observó todo a su alrededor lleno de humo… y una vez que el lugar se despejó sus ojos se sobresaltaron al ver a la sheikah en el suelo inconsciente y con heridas.

\- ¡Impa!

El hombre se acercó hacia a ella y la tomó con sus brazos pero lamentablemente no reaccionó. El impacto del golpe fue tan fuerte que aparte de provocarle heridas, el peinado que llevaba se desvaneció, dejando caer un largo cabello blanco hasta la altura de los codos.

La joven pareja se acercó rápidamente a la herida sheikah, la princesa no pudo evitar llorar al verla en tan lamentable estado.

\- Impa, despierta por favor – rogó entre lágrimas.

Link lleno de furia se empezó a acercar a Grahim para aniquilarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Yago se había adelantado y le clavó su espada en el pecho, haciendo que el villano muera definitivamente y se desvanezca del lugar.

Luego de haberlo vencido, Yago se acercó a Impa para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación.

Aún está viva, ¡busquen a un médico inmediatamente! - ordenó impactado.

Yago se retiró con Impa del lugar mientras que la pareja fue a cumplir su orden.

* * *

Al llegar la noche Link, Zelda y Yago se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Impa mientras el medico la revisaba. Los tres estaban muy angustiados, pero la pareja pudo notar que el más ansioso de todos era el ministro. Zelda lo observó detenidamente, lo conocía desde niña y jamás lo había visto preocuparse así de nadie y menos de su consejera…

Después de una larga espera, el médico salió del cuarto provocando que el ministro casi se caiga al suelo por hablar con él.

\- Dígame doctor ¿se va a salvar? - preguntó desesperado.

\- Pierdan cuidado, por suerte ese terrible ataque no la dañó profundamente, pues por su condición de sheikah lo pudo resistir. Lo que si aconsejo es vigilarla porque en estos momentos tiene fiebre y no deben permitir que esta aumente más.

El médico se retiró del lugar dando una reverencia y una vez que abandonó la sala, la princesa se dirigió a los hombres.

\- Vayan a descansar, me quedaré cuidándola toda la noche

\- No princesa, ustedes dos vayan a descansar, yo me quedaré cuidado a Impa. – indicó Yago.

\- Pero ministro yo…

\- Por favor…retírense princesa, yo la cuidaré.

El ministro no dejó hablar más a la joven y entró al cuarto de la sheikah para cuidarla.

* * *

A mediados de la madrugada Link y Zelda seguían afuera del cuarto de Impa, no podían dejar de preocuparse por ella y decidieron estar atentos a ella a pesar que el cansancio les gano más adelante provocando que se queden dormidos arrimados a una pared.

Después de varias horas, Link se despertó y observó a Zelda dormida en su hombro, cuidadosamente le dio un beso en su frente y la acostó en el suelo despacio para que no se despierte.

El joven se puso de pie, abrió sigilosamente la puerta del cuarto de Impa y vio al ministro sentado junto a la cama de ella tomándole la mano, eso lo dejó totalmente extrañado, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al escuchar las palabras que este le decía a la sheikah.

\- ¡Eres una tonta!… ¿cómo pudiste arriesgar tu vida por salvarme?…después de todo el daño que te hice. - decía en lamentos.

Link afinó más sus oídos para seguir escuchando lo que el ministro decía.

\- Impa…yo nunca he dejado de amarte. Me arrepiento de haber sido tan imbécil en el pasado, jamás debí permitir que mi padre manipule mi vida. Nunca me perdonaré el haber elegido el rango social antes que el amor, por eso es que estoy más solo y amargado que nunca.

El ministro fue sacado de sus palabras al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y no pudo evitar impactarse al darse que Link se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡Link! Es… ¿escuchaste todo lo que dije?

Link entro al cuarto, cerró la puerta y asintió con la cabeza provocando que el ministro se avergonzara enormemente.

\- No sabía que usted estaba enamorado de Impa.

Yago se dio cuenta que de nada serviría mentirle a Link, así que dio un profundo suspiro y le confesó la verdad.

\- Si Link, nosotros tuvimos una relación en nuestra juventud, en ese tiempo yo tenía 21 años y ella era tan solo una chiquilla de 17. Cuando tu padre murió me sentí tan devastado que dejé de hablar con muchas personas y perdí el interés en tener amigos, pero a partir del día que Impa llegó al palacio para cuidar a la princesa nos empezamos a llevar tan bien que con el tiempo nos enamoramos…pero mi padre jamás aprobó nuestra relación, no le gustaba que ella fuera una mujer de raza sheikah y me dijo que si yo deseaba ascender en sociedad debía dejarla. Fui tan cobarde que en vez de luchar por nuestro amor me preocupé más por crecer en el poder y por el que dirán y una vez que terminé todo con Impa, me gané su desprecio definitivo. A partir de ese día y hasta hoy, solo me habla de manera fría, no lo he demostrado, pero cada vez que hablábamos me siento afectado. No ha sido nada fácil vivir bajo el mismo techo por 18 años y aparentar que el pasado jamás existió ¡nada fácil!

Link escuchó sorprendido y atento las palabras del ministro y al mismo tiempo observó a la sheikah, no le cabía en la cabeza que personas tan frías y distantes como ellos se hayan enamorado el uno del otro.

\- Ministro, pero si aún la ama ¿porque no lucha por ella?

\- Ella ya no siente nada por mi Link, la vez pasada me lo dijo…además yo ya no soy joven, en cambio por ella no ha pasado ni un año, sigue tan hermosa como siempre.

\- Está equivocado ministro, usted aparenta ser mucho más joven que la edad que tiene, es un hombre fuerte y con buen estado físico, además cuando se ama de verdad, el exterior es lo de menos, lo que importa es el corazón.

El ministro al escuchar las palabras de Link, no solo sintió que talvez no todo estaba perdido en su vida, sino que también recordó a su fallecido amigo.

\- Sabes Link, hablas igual que tu padre, él era tan inteligente y sensato. Si el viviera estaría tan orgulloso de ti.

Link no pudo evitar sentir melancolía al escuchar al ministro mencionar a su padre.

\- Te pido que por favor me perdones por cómo me he comportado contigo, merezco el peor de los castigos al haberte sentenciado a muerte, si me odias por eso, créeme que no te diré nada. Es lo que merezco.

\- No tiene por qué disculparse ministro, usted solo lo hizo pensando en lo mejor para Zelda y solo por eso he olvidado todo lo que pasó. – respondió sonriendo.

\- Definitivamente tu corazón es muy noble…tan noble como tus padres. Gracias por perdonarme.

Link sentía que su corazón latía a su máxima velocidad, en sus labios tenia atrapadas unas palabras que desde toda su vida ha querido sacar.

\- Ministro…por favor hábleme de…mis padres.

El ministro dejo de sostener la mano de la sheikah, se sentó frente a Link y empezó a contarle todo.

\- Tu padre fue el hombre más valeroso que jamás conocí. Cuando yo llegué al palacio todos eran distantes conmigo, pues no aprobaban que haya entrado directamente como Sir, el único que me brindó su apoyo fue Leonel, tu padre. Nos hicimos los mejores amigos, gracias a él aprendí a manejar la espada y a desenvolverme exitosamente con los reinos vecinos. Tu madre, Aimee, fue una mujer muy hermosa, era la hija del comerciante más importante del reino. Leonel la conoció en uno de nuestros viajes y desde que se vieron, se enamoraron perdidamente...Él me incluyó en todos los eventos importantes de su vida, en el matrimonio con tu madre y un año después en tu nacimiento. Cuando tu naciste fue un gran acontecimiento, todos se sentían dichosos de conocer al hijo del Capitán del Ejército real de Hyrule, sobre todo el rey Daphnes y a pesar de sus rangos diferentes, el rey y él eran muy amigos, tanto que el día que te presentaron ante él, junto a su esposa te regalaron esa cadena con tu nombre grabado. En esa época los reyes estaban casados, pero tenían dificultades para tener hijos y ambos mencionaron que si alguna vez las Diosas lo bendecían con un hijo, deseaban que sea niña para que se comprometa contigo. Al parecer el destino de la princesa y el tuyo estuvo unido desde siempre…que ironía.

Yago se metió la mano al bolsillo y le entregó a Link la cadena que alguna vez le perteneció.

\- Link, quiero que sepas que el puesto de ministro que tengo ahora iba a ser originalmente para tu padre, pero como eso no se pudo llevar a cabo por la masacre, me lo cedieron a mí…y me siento avergonzado, pues pensando que hacía las cosas de forma correcta, lastimé a muchas personas. – indico entristecido.

Link escuchó atentamente la historia de sus padres, sentía en su corazón muchos sentimientos entremezclados, se sentía dolido de saber que fueron excelentes personas y que no tuvo la oportunidad de estar a su lado…pero los pensamientos del soldado fueron interrumpidos por Zelda que se había despertado y entró al cuarto de la sheikah.

\- Zelda, pensé que dormías…

\- Se me fue el sueño ¿Cómo esta Impa?

\- La fiebre le ha bajado bastante princesa, esperemos que mañana despierte. - respondió el ministro.

De repente el ministro se puso frente a la joven pareja y les hizo una petición.

\- Por favor, acompáñenme un momento a mi habitación…

* * *

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación del ministro. Link y Zelda lo esperaron afuera de la misma mientras que él entró a buscar algo y una vez que salió, le entregó al joven un sobre.

\- Toma esto Link, en este sobre está una fotografía de tu familia, esto fue lo único que pude rescatar de la masacre. Te dejaré solo para que la mires.

El ministro se alejó del lugar para seguir cuidado de la sheikah y dejando a la pareja sola.

\- Mi amor yo también te dejaré solo, este momento solo te pertenece a ti.

\- No Zelda, quiero que estés a mi lado. Vamos a tu jardín. – pidió nervioso.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al jardín se sentaron en una de las bancas. Link estaba muy nervioso, pues por primera vez iba a conocer a sus padres físicamente. Zelda percibía que su corazón latía rápidamente, así que lo abrazó para brindarle apoyo.

Después de unos minutos mirando el sobre, el joven se decidió a abrirlo, sacó la foto cuidadosamente y analizó cada detalle de la misma.

En la foto aparecía su padre en un gran salón, él era alto y apuesto, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules, era increíblemente parecido a él…también encontraba abrazando a su madre, una hermosa joven con cabello negro como la noche y ojos color verde como las esmeraldas; y en sus brazos un pequeño bulto, un bebé quien supo inmediatamente que se trataba de él. La foto daba a notar que la pareja estaba muy feliz con su pequeño hijo en brazos.

Link al observar la foto no pudo contenerse mientras una lagrima atravesó su rostro hasta que explotó y lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de su princesa. Zelda también estaba llorando, se sentía conmovida por lo que acabó de ver y en ese instante lo abrazó con fuerza sin decir palabra alguna, dejó que el joven se desahogue y saque todo lo que lo mortificó durante tantos años…

\- Durante tantos años quise saber quiénes fueron mis padres…había veces que pensaba que me no me quisieron y que me habían abandonado.

\- Pero ya sabes que no fue así mi amor, ellos te amaron muchísimo, por eso te protegieron hasta el final.

\- A pesar que jamás los conocí, les agradezco tanto el haberme amado hasta que la vida les permitió.

\- Créeme Link, ellos desde el cielo siempre te han cuidado y están orgullosos de ver en la hermosa persona que te has convertido.

Link sacó de su bolsillo la cadena con su nombre grabado y se la colocó a su princesa, luego de eso la abrazó con ternura. Sentía que un enorme peso se había desprendido de su ser y a pesar de su tristeza, se sentía aliviado de saber que después de todo, tenía una historia en su vida…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Impa se despertó mareada y adolorida y al sentir eso recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior así que lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue el nombre del ministro.

\- ¡Yago! - exclamo preocupada.

Impa se incorporó para sentarse en su cama pero sus ojos se sobresaltaron al ver al ministro dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

\- Ya…Yago… ¡despierta!

El ministro despertó sobresaltado por el brusco movimiento de Impa, se levantó de la silla y la observó sorprendido.

\- ¡Impa! por fin has despertado. - exclamó aliviado.

\- Yago… ¿estuviste aquí toda la noche?… ¿Conmigo?

El ministro agachó la cabeza avergonzado y se volvió a sentar en la silla para hablarle.

\- Sí, yo estuve aquí toda la noche, pues me sentía tan mal de pensar que podías morir.

Impa estaba de piedra al enterarse que el ministro la había cuidado de noche, por un momento pensó en ser grosera con él y reclamarle, pero simplemente no pudo.

\- ¿Por qué te interpusiste para que el ataque de Grahim no me llegue?

La sheikah seguía muda, ni ella misma entendía por qué hizo es.

\- No lo sé, la verdad no lo pensé…solo lo hice. – contestó avergonzada.

\- Te lo agradezco…

Impa se limitó a estar callada, no entendía porque había arriesgado su vida para que a él no le pase nada…

\- Impa yo…

Las palabras del ministro fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Zelda y Link. La princesa corrió a abrazar a su consejera, quien le correspondió de la misma forma.

\- Estaba tan asustada de que te pase algo. - exclamó aliviada.

\- Tranquila Zelda, aún soy joven y fuerte para morir, solo tengo 35 años. No estoy tan vieja. – respondió con tono burlón.

\- Me alegro mucho que esté recuperada Impa.

\- Gracias Link…

Impa se quedó observando a Link por varios segundos hasta que decidió hablarle.

\- Me alegro tanto que no hayas muerto en la masacre…

Link solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa nostálgica a la sheikah.

\- Ya conozco la historia de mis padres…el ministro me conto todo.

\- Me alegro mucho Link, pero hay algo que aún no sabes…se trata de la relación entre Zelda y tú.

La pareja sintió que su corazón iba a estallar con las palabras de Impa, por un momento sintieron que ella les diría que su amor era imposible y que no debían estar juntos.

\- Impa…no quiero separarme de Link…yo lo amo con toda mi alma.

\- Tranquila Zelda…lo que les voy a contar es una buena noticia.

Link, Zelda y el ministro se pusieron atentos a lo que Impa les iba a contar.

\- Hace millones de años una antigua sub-diosa resguardaba la Trifuerza del rey del mal, en ese camino conoció a un antiguo héroe. Los dos se enamoraron perdidamente, pero su amor era imposible pues ella era un ser divino y el un simple mortal, por esa razón ella decidió reencarnar como humana en su próxima vida para que pudiera estar junto al amor de su vida…y así fue. Desde ese momento en todas las eras la sub-diosa y el héroe han reencarnado, a pesar de las dificultades, de las barreras sociales, siempre terminaban juntos amándose. Esta vez no es la excepción porque ustedes son las reencarnaciones de aquella pareja, así que por derecho divino, pueden y deben estar juntos, porque esa es la voluntad de las Diosas.

Link y Zelda estaban helados escuchando la revelación de Impa, en ese momento la joven empezó a llorar de la felicidad sabiendo que ahora nada ni nadie impediría que esté junto a su amado.

\- ¿En serio Impa? ¿es decir que mi destino es estar con Link?- preguntó emocionada.

\- Así es Zelda, los fragmentos de la Trifuerza que ustedes poseen, son la prueba que son una sola alma, por esa razón el rey deseaba comprometerte con Link desde antes que tu nacieras, pues él presentía que su destino era estar juntos.

\- Es decir que ¿Zelda y yo podemos casarnos?

La princesa se quedó helada con la pregunta del joven, él por su parte esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Zelda, mientras estábamos huyendo del reino quise hacerte una proposición, pero todo fue interrumpido por la llegada de los soldados. Lo que más deseo en esta vida es que seas mi esposa y que estés conmigo para siempre. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Zelda estalló en lágrimas al escuchar la proposición de su amado, era algo que había soñado desde hace tiempo.

\- Claro que si mi amor, acepto casarme contigo. – respondió emocionada.

Zelda se abalanzó a su amado y lo besó intensamente mientras que Impa y el ministro observaron encantados la escena de los jóvenes, luego de eso se miraron a los ojos…Yago empezó a observarla detenidamente, la sheikah con su largo cabello suelto se veía igual de bonita que cuando la conoció, eso le hizo recordar muchas cosas, así que se acercó al oído de ella y le susurro unas palabras.

\- Sabes Impa, el verlos así me hizo acordar cuando te pedí que nos casáramos…

Impa se sonrojó enormemente con la frase que le había dicho el ministro, en realidad ella también estaba recordando lo mismo, pero prefería la muerte antes de confesárselo, así que fingió dureza y le respondió de forma grosera.

\- No digas tonterías…

Yago agachó la cabeza al verla enojada, pero prefirió no seguirla incomodando así que se dirigió a hablar con la pareja.

\- Bueno jóvenes, ahora que su relación ha formalizado, tenemos que planificar su matrimonio. Dentro de un mes ustedes deben casarse y ser coronados como reyes.

\- ¿Reyes? – preguntó asustado.

\- Así es Link, como esposo de la princesa automáticamente serás el rey de Hyrule. De todas maneras ese era tu destino, pues sus padres deseaban que ustedes se casen. No tienes nada que temer, yo estaré apoyándote en todo para que seas un buen gobernante, ahora me toca devolverle a tu padre todo lo que él hizo por mí, y que mejor que apoyando a su hijo.

\- Gracias ministro…

Los jóvenes sonrieron ante la calidez que mostró el ministro hacia ellos, al parecer la dureza que lo caracterizó por años se había esfumado definitivamente…

* * *

El día de la boda de Link y Zelda por fin llegó, fueron invitados todas las personas del reino, incluidos los de Ordon. Los amigos de Link corrieron a abrazarlo y a felicitarlo por su boda con la princesa. Cuando Link vio a Moy y a Juli acercarse a él no pudo evitar abrazarlos, pues los quería como si fueran sus padres y se sentía agradecidos con ellos, después de separarse de ellos, se los presentó al primer ministro quien no dejaba de agradecerles por haber cuidado al hijo de su mejor amigo por todos esos años.

Por su parte la princesa se encontraba lista para ir al templo, lucia hermosa y radiante con su vestido de novia, este era de encaje color blanco, tenía los hombros descubiertos y su velo estaba bordado con un encaje muy fino. Impa se encontraba con ella y también la observaba admirada.

\- Zelda…estás hermosa…

\- Gracias Impa…me siento muy feliz.

La puerta del cuarto de la princesa sonó, el que tocaba era el ministro Yago.

\- Se ve muy linda princesa.

\- Gracias ministro…sabe, me gustaría pedirle un favor.

\- Claro, dígame que desea.

\- Como usted sabe, mi padre debería ser el que me lleve al altar, pero me gustaría que usted sea la persona que me entregue a Link.

Yago se quedó de piedra por la petición de la joven, jamás se imaginó que ella lo considerara tanto.

\- Claro princesa…para mí será un honor escoltarla al altar.

\- Muchas gracias…ya debemos salir al templo, así que me adelantaré a la carroza.

Una vez que Zelda se retiró de la habitación, el ministro noto que la sheikah ya no estaba usando su pantalón azul con su chaqueta gris, sino que usaba un vestido largo color negro con los hombros descubiertos, tampoco tenía su cabello recogido, sino totalmente suelto.

\- Hace tiempo no te veo con vestido…

La sheikah se limitó a observarlo de manera fría a pesar que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

\- Soy mujer Yago, talvez no sea muy femenina, pero no por eso voy a estar mal vestida en la boda de Zelda.

El ministro solo se limitó a sonreírle a pesar de la forma tajante con que le respondió.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices…ah por cierto…te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto.

Impa se quedó helada con lo que le dijo Yago, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decirle nada pues este rápidamente se retiró de la habitación…En ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que el ministro se estaba comportando.

\- _¿Pero que le pasa a este idiota…? _\- pensó indignada.

* * *

Link se encontraba en el templo esperando impaciente a su amada, vestía un pantalón color gris con una chaqueta larga color verde oscuro con hombreras de acero, y así no combinara del todo, se puso la bufanda que su amada princesa le había regalado.

Todos los invitados estaban ansiosos mirando la gran puerta, hasta que para sorpresa de muchos, se abrió dejando entrar a la princesa del brazo del ministro…

Link sentía que su corazón iba a estallar al ver a Zelda tan hermosa y una vez que ella llego al altar, la tomó la mano y la ceremonia empezó.

* * *

Luego de pasar varias horas de ceremonia, los jóvenes se dijeron sus votos de amor y respeto, luego de eso se coloraron los anillos que antes pertenecieron a los difuntos reyes y una vez que la ceremonia finalizó, sellaron su unión con un beso.

Ahora eran marido y mujer, y por consiguiente los nuevos gobernantes del reino…

* * *

Al llegar a la recepción del palacio iniciaron la ceremonia de coronación, Link y Zelda fueron nombrados reyes de Hyrule y portaron sus coronas durante el evento. Una vez que este finalizo, fueron a celebrar su unión junto con los invitados.

* * *

Todos en la reunión bailaban alegremente, en especial los recién casados. Impa se encontraba observando a la feliz pareja bailando hasta que fue interrumpida por el ministro sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Se los ve felices, verdad?

\- Si…estoy tan feliz por ellos. – indicó emocionada.

\- Yo les tengo un poco de envidia, pero eso se podría arreglar si tú me lo permitieras…

Impa abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al notar que Yago le tomó la mano descaradamente.

\- ¿Qué haces Yago? ¡Suéltame! - refuto enojada.

A pesar de sus reclamos, el ministro no soltó su mano, más bien la apretó con mucha más fuerza.

\- Impa…recuperemos el tiempo perdido. Sé que fui un estúpido al haberte dejado pero aun te amo y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperarte. Al ver como se aman los ahora reyes, pude darme cuenta de todo lo que perdí al dejarte.

Impa estaba impactada al escuchar al ministro, después de mucho tiempo se sintió vulnerable y débil ante él.

\- Yago…yo… tampoco he dejado de amarte…pero aún estoy demasiado afectada por lo que pasó, me cuesta perdonarte… - dijo evadiendo su mirada.

\- Lo entiendo…por eso no descansaré hasta que me perdones y vuelvas a confiar en mí.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros…

\- ¡No lo es!…solo míralos a Zelda y a Link, su amor ha sobrepasado las barreras del tiempo, tu dijiste eso…así que nunca es tarde para amar, además no somos unos viejos, sé que no somos tan jóvenes como antes, pero tampoco somos ancianos. Aún tenemos demasiado por vivir.

Impa empezó a sentirse nerviosa y se puso de pie para retirarse del lugar, pero Yago la detuvo colocando la mano en su hombro y la acompañó hacia la dirección que ella iba…para su sorpresa, la sheikah esta vez no le retiró el brazo bruscamente como las veces anteriores…

Zelda observó confundida la escena en la que Yago e Impa hablaban y se retiraban, después de eso notó que Link la abrazó por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿viste algo?

\- Es raro, me pareció ver que el ministro le tomó la mano a Impa y luego de eso se retiraron juntos…

\- No es raro Zelda…creo que hay algo que debes saber…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

El joven le sonrió a su esposa y la llevó hasta la pista de baile y mientras bailaban le contó todo lo que el ministro le confesó y al mismo tiempo se reía de las caras de sorpresa que hacía su amada escuchándolo.

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde que Link y Zelda se casaron, en muy poco tiempo el joven se había convertido en un rey ejemplar. Las alianzas con otros reinos las realizó a la perfección y también la economía mejoró enormemente.

* * *

En unas de sus escapadas habituales, se encontraban en su lugar secreto. Estaban ensimismados observando la cascada mientras recordaban todos los hermosos momentos que han vivido juntos en su matrimonio.

\- Este ha sido un año maravilloso preciosa…

\- Así es mi amor, han pasado demasiadas cosas buenas; nuestra boda, la alianza con los otros reinos, la mejora económica de Hyrule y por último el matrimonio de Impa y el ministro Yago… - recordó emocionada.

\- Aun me cuesta creer que se casaron…Impa le hizo suplicarle por muchos meses hasta que decidió ceder con él - relató en tono burlón.

\- Pero al final terminaron juntos, me alegro mucho por ellos…

En ese momento, el joven acarició con ternura el rostro de su esposa, estaba totalmente hechizado por todo lo que sentía por ella.

\- Te amo Zelda…mi corazón entero te pertenece…

\- Yo también te amo Link, mi corazón también te pertenece…aunque… ahora deberás compartirlo con alguien más…

El rey se extrañó por las palabras de su esposa, no comprendía lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Compartirlo?…no entiendo…

La reina solo se limitó a sonreír al ver la cara extrañada de su amado.

\- Si Link…deberás compartirlo con otra personita…

\- ¿Qué personita?...explícame por favor…

Zelda abrazó a su esposo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- Esa personita llegara en unos meses…por el momento se encuentra aquí…

La joven tomó la mano de su esposo y la puso en su vientre y una vez que el joven entendió la respuesta de su esposa, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- ¿Estas…? – preguntó sin aliento.

\- Si mi amor…estoy embarazada.

Link estalló en lágrimas esbozando una enorme sonrisa con la noticia recibida, por su parte, Zelda también lloró de felicidad para luego abrazarse intensamente por varios minutos. Se sentían dichosos de saber que muy pronto se convertirían en padres...

* * *

Después de varios meses, el heredero de Hyrule llegó a iluminar la vida de los reyes.

La reina se encontraba acostada en su cama con su bebé dormido en su pecho y al lado de ella se encontraba su esposo. El joven estaba embobado observando a su hijo recién nacido quien tenía los ojos azules idénticos a los de él, sus rasgos faciales también eran parecidos, pero su pálida piel y la tonalidad clara de su cabello, eran idénticos a los de su madre.

\- Estoy tan feliz, nuestro hijo es hermoso. – indicó maravillado.

\- Si Link…se parece mucho a ti…

El rey besó la frente de su esposa mientras que con sus manos acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo.

\- Preciosa ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

Zelda observó al bebé por unos segundos, luego de eso levantó su mirada hacia su esposo y de manera tierna y le respondió.

\- Leonel…se llamará Leonel.

Link sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al escuchar que su amada le pondría el nombre de su difunto padre a su hijo, luego de eso la abrazó con cariño y la besó apasionadamente en los labios…ambos sintiéndose dichosos del inicio de otra hermosa etapa para ellos.

***Fin **

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado mi historia y agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron reviews. Espero seguir recibiendo comentarios y les invito a revisar mi perfil para que lean mis otros fanfics. Saludos cordiales :)


End file.
